


Zelda's Log

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: After defeating the Calamity, Zelda and Link embark on a journey: she wants to get acquainted with the new Hyrule, and find her place again in the world.





	1. Prologue - Birthday Girl

‘You own a house’.

In front of Zelda there was a two-storey construction, owned by none other than the Champion of Hyrule, the Hero of the Wild. It even had a cute, dainty hand-painted sign, stating his ownership.

He nodded, and smiled proudly.

Link enthusiastically signaled her to go inside. As she removed the hood Link had given her to stay warm during the ride, she took a first, shy step inside.

The house decoration was quite like its owner: simple, practical, discreet - but impressive nonetheless, for it was an outstanding display of his personality. The place screamed about his true character.

'When did you get all of these things?’, Zelda asked, observing the woodgrain and the fine work of the dining table. 'they are really well made’.

‘I got all in between missions’, he cleared out, eyes wandering through the objects. 'At some point I was tired of always being on the run. I wanted a safe haven; a place I could call home even in the chaos’.

Zelda felt a knot in her throat, as a well-known feeling resurfaced in her mind.

‘Please, don’t’. He looked sideways.

'Don’t what?’, Zelda asked, fidgeting with the plaits of her white dress, trying to conceal her prior reaction.

'The guilt’, he specified. ‘It’s over. Let’s move on’ - his eyebrow raised at the growl of their stomachs - 'and have some dinner’.

His words were scant, but straight to the point. She nodded, which made Link give her a warm smile.

He cooked outside as she laid out the table. Once he entered with the pot, the room was filled with the scent of roasted meat and spices; she knew she was in for a treat. After all, she hadn’t had a proper meal in _literally_ a hundred years.

One pot and two more than empty dishes later, the commensals stared at each other.

'I’m still hungry’, Link mumbled, staring into his plate.

'You have to be kidding!’, Zelda commented, squinted eyes and brow furrowed in disbelief, 'we ate for five people at least!’

‘Still hungry, though’ -he got up and went to the storage under the stairs - 'wait a second’.

Zelda distracted herself picking breadcrumbs from the table, when a scrumptious looking fruitcake appeared right in front of her.

'You never got to celebrate properly your birthday that time’, Link timidly explained next to her, avoiding her eyes, ‘and I wanted to do something nice to welcome you’.

Zelda pouted, and although she did her best to suppress her tears, it was useless.

She just let them flow freely for a while, Link having absolutely no idea of what to do, for her tears reminded him of the worst, darkest moment of their past lives.

‘It’s just because I’m happy’, she explained, wiping her cheeks with her hands, 'this was so thoughtful and unexpected’.

Link just sighed in relief.

'Thank you’. She hugged him tight, putting her head on his shoulder. He returned the embrace, squeezing her softly - her hug being the complete opposite.

‘You should make a wish’, he noted, breaking the embrace, and bringing the cake closer to the birthday girl.

‘Where are the candles, then?’. she inquired, tilting her head to the side.

‘I couldn’t fit one hundred and seventeen candles in there’, he explained.

Zelda laughed so hard, her stomach ached.

‘Nevermind’, she sighed, grabbing a knife to slice the cake. ‘My wish already came true’.

No other cake tasted as sweet as this.


	2. Log #0: The Permanent Roomate

The morning following her arrival to Hateno Village, after giving him a kiss on his brow, Zelda left a deeply asleep Link to get acquainted with her new place of residence. The prior night had been a rush of emotions she was still trying to process.

Clad in her more comfortable blouse, pants and boots, recovered from the ruins of the castle, she wandered through the winding road up the hill, until she could reach a height at which she could observe the whole place.

The sight brought a satisfying smile to her face.

  
_7:46 a.m._

_It’s amazing how Hateno has changed! It was a small settlement past the Fort a hundred years ago, now it’s bursting with life and activity. Link's house is one of the oldest ones - it was about to be demolished, can you believe it?_

  
She kept walking, reaching the premises of the Laboratory, with the intention of greeting its colorful resident.

Despite her extremely youthful appearance, Zelda recognized the sheikah scientist - her glasses and chirpy attitude gave her away.

‘Goddesses, Purah, what happened to you?!’, Zelda gasped in shock, hands covering her open mouth.

‘Occupational hazards, Princess’, the tiny child-woman said, shrugging and giving her a cheery wink, before a tight hug. ‘Good to see you again!’

'Likewise. I came to see how you were faring, Link told me you lived here now’, Zelda informed her, ‘and to ask if you could see how you could reproduce a Sheikah slate for me, if it's not a problem for you’.

Purah checked the device used by the hero thoroughly while she explained the Princess her findings on the past century - she was not scant on the details of her accident, which send Zelda shivers up and down her spine, but Zelda most of the time was attentive, and taking notes of a pad she had taken from the house's desk.

‘It’s possible, but it can take me some time’, she explained, tapping the table. 'Go back to Link's and see if he has spare parts’.

‘How do you know I’m at his house?’, Zelda asked.

'Symin went out and brought some gossip on how Hateno’s newest mystery resident arrived with a lady in a white dress on the back of his horse’, Purah explained, gesticulating with excitement. 'Besides the black fog at the castle faded in a burst of light the other day. You don’t have to be a genius to assume you both defeated the Calamity!’

'Which is true’, Zelda assured. 'I wouldn’t be here if we hadn’t, would I?’

'Sure thing! But in all honesty, I think people probably think you just got hitched’, she chuckled, with a cheery grin, 'white dresses can be misleading!’

The Princess’ face looked as a freshly mined ruby.

'Purah, I will return later with the materials’ - Zelda dashed to the door - 'I need to fix this misunderstanding!’

Zelda didn’t even have to open the door, for Link smashed it open. He waved to the scientists.

'I was looking for you’ - he grabbed her hand, taking her with him - ‘Come with with me’. He seemed a bit upset.

'I know I should have let you know where I was going’, she recognized, letting herself be guided by him. 'Where are we going?’

'You’ll see’.

Zelda looked to the village as they approached it. There was a small crowd gathered near the general store. Immediately an idea popped in her head.

'A-are you going to introduce me…’, she asked nervously. ’…to the people?’

He nodded, smiling widely.

'What are we going to tell them?’, she asked, trying to find the words to explain easily who was her and how she got there.

'The truth’.

She squinted at him, not sure if he was going to tell an abridged version of the facts, or actually the whole story.

Before she could even muster a word to introduce herself, Link surprised her.

‘This is Zelda’, he presented her, 'she is living with me from now on, as my permanent roommate. Be nice to her, please, she is new to many things’.

No more details. A _very_ Link introduction for sure. Only one thing made her iffy. _How DARE he!,_ she fumbled in her head

People kindly greeted her, giving her a warm welcome. Some people even gave her gifts, mostly prepared meals and flowers.

Once she knew all the names, both returned home.  

'Permanent roommate? Seriously?’, Zelda asked, certainly upset, leaving the gifts on the table. 'What kind of concept is that?’

Link huffed.

'I’m sorry, but what else would I say to them?’ - he shrugged- ‘We’re not newlyweds, like some people thought, and they already know mostly everything about you but your name’.

'What do they know about me?’, she asked startled, worried about his answer.

'I’ve been running around all the corners of Hyrule for months, talking more and to more people than I ever had in my entire life’, he informed her. ‘Most folks in Hyrule know about me and my mission’ - he sighed, drooping his shoulders - 'go figure out the rest’.

'And I was thinking how fantastic would be a life in anonymity, at least for a while’, she sighed in resignation.

  
_12.35 p.m._

_I had a really eventful morning. Not only I was able to catch up with the findings of a **very** rejuvenated Purah - her corpus of research is outstanding, and her ideas to build a Sheikah slate for me are incredible. Good we're so clo but I was also introduced to the villagers by my “permanent roommate” - a term coined by Link to describe our current living status, which I find uncomfortable, to say the least, considering all that has transpired between us, whether it was a hundred years ago or just last night._

  
After lunch, Zelda went to the Lab to keep chatting with her friend about Ancient Technology. Once done, she sat under a tree with an ancient lamp to review her notes. She wanted to get away from the champion, for the second time in her life.

  
The rustle of grass took her eyes away from her writing. She already knew who it was.

'What do you want, "permanent roommate"?’, she asked, closing her notepad, not even turning to face him. 'I’m busy with my research’.

‘You aren’t. You always do that thing when you are mad’, he noted, 'You get flustered, and you shut yourself away, not telling why you are acting like that’ - he sat on the grass next to her - ‘I’m not leaving until you explain yourself’.

‘Your poor choice of words when explaining our relationship to the villagers’. She cut straight to the point.

And then it dawned on him. Zelda heard the slapping noise of his hand against his face and a troubled groan.

‘I’m sorry’, he apologized in a pitiful tone, ‘I didn’t mean it; I thought it described well out situation’.

‘I know’, she acknowledged, turning to face him, ‘That’s why I went to be grumpy on my own. I can be petty if I want to’.

‘I do remember that’.

‘It’s not just that though… I thought people didn’t know who I was’, Zelda commented, playing with the grass blades. ‘I wanted a fresh start, to do whatever I wanted, specially researching’

'No one is telling you what to do now, but’ - he stroked her hair- 'you are who you are, and you can’t rub that off you…You can be a scholar, and still fulfill your royal duties. I'm really sorry if I misunderstood you’.

She nodded. 'It's alright. You didn't mean harm'.

'Let’s go back home’, he requested, offering his hand for her to stand up, 'I made you cake’.

'Sounds like a good plan’, she observed, holding his hand.

They walked hand in hand back home, silently, stealing glances.

Once home, she realized that next to the cake was a beautiful notebook, covered in leather.

'I forgot to give you your birthday gift last night’, he admitted, handing her the item, 'I thought you might want to continue your research in a proper logbook’.

Her eyes widened, with a spark of glee shining on her emerald irises, and a wide smile graced her lips. Her priceless reaction made him feel extremely rewarded.

'Goddesses, it’s fantastic!’, she shouted, examining it, ‘Thank you’ -she held the notebook against her heart- 'this means so much to me’.

He just remained silent, cheeks tinted red.

‘I have a lot of research to do’, she told him coyly, tapping the hard-covered notebook. 'I consider you have the qualifications required to be my assistant… What do you think?’

‘As long as it doesn’t involve eating raw hot-footed frogs’ - he made a disgusted gesture - ‘I accept’.

His answer compelled her to give him a big kiss on the cheek.

  
_7:33 p.m._

_This is the first, albeit unofficial entry in this log. I have to catch up not only with a hundred years of research, but also with all the people who remain from our past, and the ones of present I only know through Link's accounts._

_Link will join me in this quest, not only as my guardian and assistant, but also as something else - to my surprise, this logbook had a charming handwritten dedication, perhaps added after a misunderstanding we had during the day, related precisely about our relationship status:_

_May we never be apart ever again._

_-Link (your permanent roommate, who loves you)_


	3. Log#0.5: A Ladies' Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link brings Zelda a travel companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link would totally have a Disney-esque relationship with animals, specially horses.

‘I have a surprise for you, just wait’, was the only thing Link said when he left in the morning. **  
**

Zelda stayed home, revising some of her notes, still in her nightie. She had taken full possession of the desk, which now was filled with loose sheets with notes, even more books (Mr. Bolson had kindly filled the bookshelves with quite useful volumes), maps, and drawings.

She was stuck in a book, when the loud neighing of a horse caught her attention. Peeking behind the door, she noticed Link dragging a white stallion across the wooden bridge that joined their house with the rest of the Village.

'Why’ - he huffed - 'don’t you’ - he gasped - 'cooperate?!’

She had to contain her laugh at the sight. Not even once during all the time she had known him she had seen Link so…  _expressive_.

Something on the horse caught her eye, making her leave her hiding place, besides helping Link overcome his equine predicament.

‘You have quite the rebel here’, she noted, approaching both males, ‘I see he is trying to put your horse whispering skills to the test’.

'Sort of’, he grumbled, scratching his head, still upset, 'he was not an easy catch, but once I tamed him he was alright. Honestly, I have no idea what’s with him today’ - Link sighed deeply - ‘maybe being of royal breed has gotten to his head’.

‘Aha! I see why you were so familiar’, Zelda chimed, petting the temperamental horse’s muzzle, ‘and why you have all this fancy gear’.

The horse quickly warmed up to her, and in few minutes the steed fully obeyed her commands - to Link’s disbelief.

‘Does this fine gentleman have a name?’, Zelda asked, prancing around the lawn.

‘I named him Storm, like your other horse’, Link answered, leaning on the fence, ‘But you can change it, if you want to; he is yours now’.

‘Thank you!’ - she grinned widely - ‘I’ll keep it, I guess the name fits him’, she chuckled, dismounting and taking him to the stable next to the house. ‘I’ll be going inside, I’ve been running around in a nightgown all this time, I should get changed, and maybe go for a ride this afternoon’

Link nodded, and brought Epona to the other one, Storm instead of getting upset at being near his former master was quite lively and friendly.

‘I see’, he realized, looking suspiciously at the horse, ‘you get all nice when you have a lady near you…bad luck, buddy; your owner is  _my_  lady, so you better not try to play tough, or only Epona will get apples and oats on her meal’.

Storm stared at him, then grumbled for a moment, to give a resigned neigh.

‘Good boy’, he told him, giving the horse an apple, and going back home.


	4. Log#1: The Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is intrigued with some natural phenomena.

Dawn. She always gets up at dawn. Or even before it, as if the hundred years containing the Calamity had been more than enough slumber for her.

Zelda is trying to absorb all: landscapes, names of plants and living beings, their characteristics and properties, rare natural phenomena, and types of stones.

Taking advantage of the freedom she has gained, she has dived head on into the vast sea of knowledge at her feet.

Ever since she heard about it from a traveler at the gate of Hateno Village, her efforts have been focused in seeing a phenomenon called  _green light_ , which occurs in a moment between the darkest hour of night and the very first light of the day. It can occur at dusk too.

It is said it is a sign of good omens, and brings good fortune to whoever sees it.

Some other people say you can ask for a wish, and it will surely come true.

 

_3:15 a.m., clear skies. Last quarter of the fifth moon._

_Already sitting on the hill, waiting for the sunrise. Atmospheric conditions are excellent at the moment. According to my observations, the sunrise should occur in about 30 to 45 minutes. My only company is the sound of restless crickets and the seagulls._

 

‘You’re not going to see it today’, a raspy, familiar voice said, throwing a blanket over her shoulders.

‘Link’. Her eyes followed him as he sat on the grass next to her.

'It’s too clear’, he pointed out, trying to contain a yawn, ‘and it’s not cold enough’.

'Not cold enough?’, she repeated, not believing his words. 'My hands are a little numb, for your information’.

As a man of few words -but not as much as before, he just shrugged, and remained silently to her side.

 

_5:36 a.m._

_Link informed me that according to his experience, the existing weather conditions do not meet the criteria to produce the green light._

_Despite my opposition to his affirmation, he was right. I should try some other morning._

 

Zelda spent the rest of the morning certainly frustrated, for she had been trying every morning and evening for days, without results.

After lunch, she went outside to water the planters with Silent Princess seedlings - to her surprise, she started succeeding at growing them. This sort of domesticity, free from the restraints, obligations, and tediousness of castle life, suited them just as it did to her.

The clopping and whinny of horses nearby made her turn to see who it was.

Epona and Storm were being carried by Link, who looked pretty much ready to go adventuring, geared up in a hylian tunic and his hood.

'Get ready quick, please’, he requested, trying his best not to sound imposing, 'we need to arrive to Kitano Bay or near Lurelin Village before sunset if we want to find a good spot to see the sunrise’.

Zelda’s answer to his instructions was a beaming smile, and a rushed stride to the house to pick her current most important belongings: her Sheikah slate and her log.

After their arrival, Link looked for a good spot to set camp and watch the sunrise. Once they settled, Zelda observed the wildlife while Link grabbed some fish and shellfish for dinner.

 

_8:55 p.m._

_Link and I settled camp on the beach to see the sunrise. I have to urge him to write a cookbook, or at least I could record the recipes for him - it would be a good way to learn some basic cooking skills. I could roll down the beach from all the food I’ve eaten, and not only today. Every day is a feast for him, I swear to Hylia I have never eaten so well in my life (plus, there's always fruitcake for dessert)._

 

'Why do you want to see that so much?’, he asked her, while he poked the fire.

'It is mainly curiosity’, she confessed, resting her head on his shoulder, 'I’ve never seen anything like that!’

Link was not convinced by her answer. There was an underlying motivation for her to be so intrigued by something he saw more than once on his journey, which was, in fact, a mirage. Nothing else, nothing more.

After some chitchat, Zelda dozed off, still resting by his side. Soon, the warmth from the fire, and her very own, dragged him to sleep too.

His eyes shot open quite some time later, realizing he had let his guard down. And Zelda was not at his side; it was about to be daybreak, and she could be in danger - she had a penchant for getting in trouble.

His eyes scanned the surroundings, and suddenly found her silhouette, walking barefoot down the beach, the small waves covering her feet. She was lost in her own thoughts: the true image of a Silent Princess.

He approached her discreetly, but keeping a distance,to avoid startling her - he loved these moments of introspection of hers, for her silence gave away so much more than she showed.

‘You found me’, she noticed, not turning to him, eyes fixated on the first rays of sunlight, ‘A long time ago I would have been so pissed off… Now I couldn’t get any happier that you did’.

He chuckled, remembering the images in his head from those times.

Suddenly, the sky went from a hazy blue to a bright pale green. The horizon was dyed in the same hues, making a rim around the rising sun. The sea reflected the light, turning the beach in a surreal landscape. Zelda audibly gasped in awe.

‘It’s happening’, she gleefully murmured.

She immediately changed her demeanor, as remembering something, and closed her eyes and joined her hands, putting herself in a very solemn mood. Link had only seen her like that during her trials, praying desperately for the awakening of her power.

Zelda opened her eyes as the green light faded into a golden flash of sunlight.

‘So what did you ask for?’, he asked her, coming closer.

‘You never bought it, didn’t you?’, she looked at him, kicking the water.

He just shook his head.

‘I wished for many things: closure, forgiveness, for the energy and patience that requires to rebuild a kingdom’ - she sighed - ‘and for you, to remember all your life before the Calamity. Your life is as in ruins as mine’.

Link gave her a timid smile.

‘I have a incomplete idea of who I was’, he recognized, ‘but I have someone who remembers me, and that’s all I need’ - he held her hand - ‘as long as I have you, everything will be alright’.

She held him tight at these words. Their embrace was warmer as the sun rose, bringing joy to her heart.

_6:05 a.m. First day of waning crescent._

_I saw the green light. It is amazing indeed, but it clearly depends on the position of the viewer. I still made my wish though. For although it may be a mirage, it is certainly magical._

_We plan on returning home quickly, have some rest and then set course to Zora’s Domain in the next days. I think it must be our first destination. It has been on my head for several days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the first thing I wrote for this series, after listening to Lorde's Green Light single. I thought the line "I wish I could get my things and just let go" fits BoTW Zelda so well.


	5. Log#1.5: Travel Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three little scenes prior to the beginning of our protagonists journey.

I. _The Princess’ new clothes_ **  
**

‘Your wardrobe is bigger than mine!’

After their return from the beach, Link and Zelda wasted no time preparing to depart to their next destination. And that started with the proper gear.

Zelda was amazed at the amount of outfits and sets of armor Link had gathered during his journey. Considering Zelda’s clothing consisted of a tattered white dress, her adventuring clothes - miraculously rescued from a chest on her bedroom at the castle, the nightie he gave her on the night of her arrival, and some underwear, yes, his wardrobe was _outrageously vast_.

Some items certainly caught her attention more than others.

‘What are Gerudo  _vai_  clothes doing among your belongings?’, she asked full of suspiciousness, picking a breezy, semi-transparent turquoise top from a chest.

'I… had to infiltrate into Gerudo Town’, he answered with a blush, 'it had to be done in order to advance into my quest’.

‘How funny’, she chuckled, 'I bet you made a cute vai’, and winked at him.

'Actually, it made me realize how creepy some men can be’, he shuddered. 'I received too many unwanted proposals'.

'A good lesson, indeed’, she affirmed, putting the Gerudo clothes back on the chest.

'All these clothes have special properties, and have been enhanced’, he noted, knocking on one of the chests, 'feel free to use them for your research’.

‘Thank you!’, she beamed, jumping, hanging to his neck, and kissing him full on the lips. ‘But I still am going to the clothing store. I need _my own_ proper gear, just like you’.

Link didn’t even question her demands, still startled by her sudden display of affection.

 

* * *

 

II. _Comfort Food_

 

'Zelda, you skipped breakfast again’.

Link realized it was the third time during the week she did that. As far as he remembered, she was not a person of such habits.

'I am so sorry! I got carried away’, she apologized, receiving a platter of bread, fruits, and scrambled eggs. She ate silently, supervised by the prying eyes of her guardian, who watched over until there was no food left.

'Don’t let your research make you careless about your health, please’, he pleaded as he took her dish.

_That tone… He is not happy about this_ , Zelda noted. 'I’ll be at the lab with Purah’, she informed him, getting up from the table, 'I’ll be back before dinner’.

His answer was just a deep huff.

Zelda returned before dinner as promised - despite Purah’s puppy eyes.

On her way back, she got soaked with a sudden rainfall. By the time she was at the door, she was dripping wet.

'Go get yourself changed’ - he handed her a towel - 'food is almost ready’.

She went upstairs, putting her damp clothes to dry on the rail, and changed into her nightgown.

The smell of pumpkin soup filled the air, and beckoned her to take her place at the table. Before sitting, she noticed something new next to the counter.

‘It’s an indoor stove’, Link informed her. ‘I bought one from some acquaintances I made in Gerudo Town’ - he poured soup in one bowl - ‘It arrived while you were at Purah’s’ - he served the other one- ‘It is pretty useful, since it also heats up the house’.

Zelda held the bowl for a few seconds, to warm up her hands, and revel into the scent of herbs and spices.

‘It was my mum’s recipe’, he revealed her, ‘She used to make it for pop and I on rainy days’.

Zelda flashed a beaming smile at his words, and ate a spoonful.  _He does remember some little things after all!_

Flavors burst in her mouth, and a warmth spread all over her body. It was not just the temperature from the food, there was from other things: effort, dedication, tenderness. Things that come from food, and so many other things made with love and care - which should always be appreciated.

She devoured the bowl in minutes, scraping the leftovers with a chunk of bread, which had the same fate as the soup.

‘I swear I’ll never skip a meal again’.

‘Alright’, he answered with a warm, satisfied smile. ‘Seconds?’

‘Sure’.

 

* * *

 

III. Filling in the blanks

 

‘Zelda’, Link whispered as lightning struck somewhere in the distance, filling the room with a flash of light, ‘are you awake?’

He heard a chuckle at his back.

‘ _I_  should be making those kinds of questions at this time of the night, you know, little spoon?’, her left index poking his cheek from behind. ‘What is keeping you awake, besides this lovely weather?’, she asked, raising to seat on the bed.

‘I can’t remember my full name’, he sighed, turning face up, 'Do you?’

A little playful laugh filled the small space between their tangled bodies. 

'I do, Sir Link Philipus, son of Sir Wolfram and Lady Agatha’, she answered in a ceremonious tone.

'I am most grateful’, he replied, mimicking her formality, ‘Princess Zelda Adeline Philomena Hyrule, daughter of King Rhoam and Queen Augustine’.

'Goddesses! You remember mine?!’, she chuckled, hiding her face, 'It’s so embarrassingly pompous!’

'Hard to forget’, he noted, 'just as your enthusiasm at my knighting ceremony’.

'I am sorry for that’, she placed her right hand on his chest, 'it was not my brightest moment'.

'Nor mine’. He corresponded her gesture, caressing the back of it. 'What else you may know about me that I might haven’t remembered yet?’

'It depends’, she slid herself under the blankets, 'Ask and I tell you what I know’.

'Fair’. He lifted his left arm, so she could cuddle to his side, Zelda happily clung to his body. 'It may take long, are you up to this?’

'Sure’, she affirmed, 'it’s not as if we’re sleeping soundly anyway with the storm outside’.

'Okay, here it goes…’


	6. Log#2: Teammates

The morning of their departure to Zora’s Domain, a destination chosen long before seeing the Divine Beast inactive signal on the slate, Zelda fidgeted with the contents of the crates and boxes under the stairs, as she was already accustomed. One particular item caught her attention, for she had not seen it before. **  
**

‘Link, care to explain how did you obtain… this?’, she asked, raising the chestplate of the Zora armor. 'Please don’t tell me you got it from a tomb or something like that’.

‘No, I actually received it as a gift from King Dorephan’, he clarified, seeing Zelda’s disapproving look turn into a surprised one. ‘Mipha had made it for me’.

Zelda remained in silence for a moment, visibly surprised.

‘Do you know what that means?’

‘Yes’.

‘ _So the rumors were true, then_ ’, Zelda thought, putting back the chestplate on its container, appreciating all the details so lovingly put with a bittersweet smile.

She went back to her preparations in silence.

6 _.23 a.m. My heart feels heavy. I always suspected Mipha's feelings for Link were strong, but I thought she had just  a crush on him. I have no idea about Link's feelings back then, but she was about to propose to him!_

_Mipha, wherever you are: I am deeply sorry. I’ll have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life. I can only promise you this: I’ll take care of Link as much as you would have. I hope I can atone for failing you this way, even if it is a little._

‘How much about Mipha do you remember?’, Zelda inquired Link while on the road.

'Almost as much as I remember you’, he started, 'I started recovering my memories about her since I arrived here looking for Vah Ruta. Some of my childhood memories of her are fuzzy though’.

'I’m so glad you do’, she assured him, smiling softly, 'I honestly thought in the beginning your memory was full of gaps,but you proved me wrong’ - she took a deep breath - 'She was the kindest person I have ever known, always trying to make all of us get along, and such a great sister’, Zelda affirmed, gazing into the the blueish hues and intricate shapes of the nearing Domain, which shone like an opal under the starlight.

'That’s true’, he reaffirmed with a sigh.

’She gave me good advice on how to deal with you and your dashing personality back then’, she remembered.

‘ _Dashing_ ’, Link snorted, a bit mortified by the adjective. 'As far as I can recall, I was as charming as a brick’.

 _You were quite close to, but charming nonetheless_ , she said to herself, avoiding imagining a brick with Link’s clothes.

After a horseback ride and some walking, they arrived quite late at night. Zelda admired the late Champion’s sculpture at  the before checking in at the Inn to get some rest.

 

_12.45 a.m. After a long journey, we finally arrived in Zora’s Domain. Seeing how lovingly Mipha is remembered here is moving. The sculpture they made of her reflects perfectly the balance between her tenderness and  gracefulness as a person and her fierceness as a Champion of Hyrule. Tomorrow we shall meet the King, to inform him of the current state of Vah Ruta, and see if I can do anything to make it properly function again, although I have a clue what might be the reason._

Both woke up early, Zelda feeling not so rested.

'That water bed was weird’, she commented, rubbing her neck, 'I’m not so sure if I feel energized’.

She looked at Link, almost glowing. Part of her lack of sleep was due to him giggling in his sleep.

‘ _Maybe we should stay another night in here and study the side effects of sleep in these beds_ ’, she considered deep in thought, eyes squinting at her partner, oblivious to her research ideas. ‘ _Maybe it can be a good idea to try them again… for science’._

Her devisings were interrupted by a very tall, muscular, red skinned Zora, wearing royal regalia and a toothy grin, striding into the Inn.

'Link! My dearest friend!’, he greeted the short blond man with a vigorous handshake, making him wiggle like a Korok leaf, ‘what brings you here?!’

‘H-hell-o, S-Sid-don!’, Link shakily greeted back the Zora Prince.

‘Sidon?!’, Zelda almost yelled in astonishment and surprise, barely recognizing who was in front of her, ‘Is that you?!’

He turned to face the petite blonde, his jaw almost dropping.

‘Your Grace’, he gasped, then making a small curtsy and smiling widely, ‘It is I indeed’.

‘You were just a toddler when I last saw you!’, she exclaimed, all giddy, ‘And look at you now! You are so tall and handsome! So gallant!'

'I feel flattered, Princess', Sidon went all bashfull and blushed at the compliments, 'A hundred years don’t pass in vain, not even for us Zoras’.

A few minutes later, they arrived to the throne room to meet King Dorephan. Zelda's arrival had the inhabitants of the Domain thrilled, and them, along travelers of all races, had gathered around the throne room.

'Greetings, Princess of Hyrule’, the voice of the King echoed on the room, 'the news of your victory over the Calamity are spreading faster than lightning through the kingdom’.

'Dear King, that victory is not to be claimed as mine’, she humbly denied after bowing to him, 'for it belongs to all of the people that made it possible, and that includes all of you, specially both of your offspring, and Link here’.

‘Do not rest value to your own effort’, said the King, ‘for despite your initial failure, you still succeeded’.

‘Your eldest daughter died for my failure’, she reminded him, eyes welling with tears. ‘It thwarted her bright future and her happiness - she had made for Link and armor, for Nayru's sake!’.

‘And her sacrifice was not in vain, your highness’, he made it clear, patting her head softly. ‘My dearest Mipha always knew of the possible consequences and risks of being a Champion at the service of the kingdom, so my dear Princess, do not let your heart still be weary... enough tears have been shed, and I think we want to move forward, precisely for Mipha's sake. She always seeked after everyone's happiness’.

‘I shall try’. Zelda sighed, understanding the King’s position.

‘Changing the subject, I have been informed you have also to come to investigate the Divine Beast’.

‘Certainly, Sir’, Zelda chimed, ‘I have observed Vah Ruta stopped sending activity signals some time after the defeat of the Calamity. I would like to check for any malfunction it may have, so I could contact the Sheikah scientists and make the corresponding repairs. I believe their protection is key for the security of the kingdom, now that we are free from our foe’.

‘Then go, Your highness, I trust your judgement’, King Dorephan nodded. ‘Sidon, please escort them to Vah Ruta - even if Link knows this place as the palm of his hand’.

They left the throne room, making their way to the Divine Beast immediately. Once there, Link helped Zelda and Sidon get to the area quickly with the help of Revali’s Gale and the paraglider. 

'Link told me about the fight you both had against Ruta, you were amazing!’, Zelda commented while turning on her slate.

'I just swam! Link did all the job of appeasing the Divine Beast’, Sidon rubbed his neck, a little overwhelmed by the compliments.

'Seriously? ‘Just swam’?’, Link chuckled, elbowing the tall Zora playfully, 'I would have been smashed by those ice blocks if it wasn’t for you and your skills!’

'Don’t underestimate your abilities’, she noted, walking around the Divine Beast, looking for a reaction. 'You could have piloted this Divine Beast if you were a champion instead of Mipha’.

Then, after a loud rumble, and the trio stepping back, seeing Vah Ruta moved on its own, staying crouched, an ethereal voice called.

_You, who wants to be my new master, come forth._

'Mipha’s spirit is no longer residing inside the Divine Beast’, Zelda assumed, her eyes turning to the Zora Prince. 

'My sister is at peace, then’, Sidon concluded, with a calm smile. 'She had the closure she needed’.

'Certainly’, Zelda reassured him, Link nodding next to her.

'Maybe we should return, the-’, Sidon’s words interrupted by the flashing light of the travel gate, the entrance to the inside the Divine Beast opening.

 

_You seem a good candidate, Zora Prince._

 

‘I should ask you first if you are willing to take your sister’s mantle as Champion of Hyrule’, she turned to him before he walked towards the Beast, with a serious, worrisome look, ‘and all that it entails’.

‘It would be the greatest honor to follow my sister’s steps’, the Zora Prince didn’t even think further, ‘Besides, working not only with such a pair of amazing Hylians, but also with my most treasured friend for all time here’ - he patted Link’s back, throwing the already merry Hylian out of balance - ‘to help our land recover from this ordeal - We would be teammates now!’.

‘I didn’t expect you to answer so quickly’, Zelda admitted, full of joy, 'but it makes me really happy your answer was positive’ - she made way for him to approach the entrance - 'You should do the honors, I guess’.

'I am Sidon of the Zora, Divine Beast Vah Ruta, I offer to stand trial to be your new Master!', he loudly and animatedly voiced.

The Divine Beast lit up in a bright blue light.

_Welcome, Sidon._

The Prince entered, the gates closing shut. 

The Princess and the Champion waited patiently as the sun started to set over the Domain, until the ground under them started trembling, steam came out of the beast, who started incorporating, to Link and Zelda's astonishment, whose faces were strewn with concern for their friend inside.

Then, a thunderous bellow blasted across the land.

As their ears still ringed, the gate opened, Sidon diving beautifully from it, with flips and turns, landing perfectly, then walking towards the Hylians, the setting sun at his back.

'He is incredible', Zelda muttered impressed by the scene that just unfolded in front of their eyes.

'I know', his eyes had widened just as Zelda's.

'I have passed the trial, my friends!', he announced, making a victorious pose, the chapmpion and the princess congratulating their new teammate.

‘I want to take a picture of Purah’s reaction when we tell her what just happened’, Link commented, trying to contain his laugh. ‘I bet she will  _snap out_ ’.

Zelda bursted into laugh, and the Hylians reaction made the Zora Prince curious.

‘Purah is a very enthusiastic Sheikah researcher, you will probably meet her soon’, Zelda explained, ‘She is quite… peculiar’.

‘I hope to do so, my dear teammates!’, Sidon exclaimed, enthused at the idea, ‘peculiar is never bad!’

 

_9.17 p.m.  A most unexpected development has occurred: the Divine Beast, in a strange twist of fate, has a new pilot, Prince Sidon of the Zoras. In all honesty, it’s as if Mipha herself was beckoning her brother to go inside - Sidon only said the trial "was a very emotional affair", unlike the one her sister went through, but I guess it solves the mystery of why it stopped working (it just needed a new master). Anyway, I couldn’t think of any other person more perfect for the job; he is enthusiastic and really optimist, besides a very charming Zora - he has this heroic demeanor I find refreshing._

_He really admires Link and appreciates their friendship - I know Link feels the same way._ _Fun fact: Sidon doesn’t get Link’s lame puns._

_I will inform Purah by letter and Robbie - our next stop is Akkala - about this event, and the high possibility it might occur with the remaining Divine Beasts. We will have to find new Champions before the Divine Beasts go inactive. Link’s assistance in this matter will be critical._

 

_10.35 p.m. I tried to conduct a brief overnight study on the properties of the Zora  waterbeds, but I failed miserably. We accidentally punctured the mattress, flooding the room on the Inn., besides ending soaked through and through. Maybe we will be able to repeat the experiment… when the innkeeper forgets about the mess I made… for science._


	7. Log#2.5: Detour (A Memory of a Memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link reminisces on the time he accompanied Zelda to the Spring of Power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These "Memory of a Memory" pieces are re-takes or reflections of the memory cutscenes, mostly from the present time shown in the game.
> 
> I got the idea from an Adventure Time episode of the same name.

_‘I’ve spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I’ve pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods… And still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion’._

 

_Zelda's fists hit the water, the sprinkling droplets making soft ripples of the spring water._

 

_‘Please, just tell me… What is it? What’s wrong with me?!’_

 

‘Nothing. You are perfect just as you are’.

Those were the words he should have let out of his mouth that day.

But he didn’t. Link thought it was improper due to his position as appointed knight.

Instead, he let her cry on his shoulder, silently containing her.

The vague image of the past flashed through his head as they made a break at the Spring of Power. Zelda thought it would be a good idea to detour a little and make a pause for a picnic, check on the creatures registered on the compendium and materials gathered on the way, and - why not? - a splash on the spring to placate the heat.

‘There are many items I don’t have yet’, Zelda frowned, lying face down on the stone floor, dripping wet in her underwear, swiping the screen. ‘It’s a never ending task’.

‘No one told you it would be easy’, Link handed her a couple of rice balls. ‘Research on an empty stomach is useless’.

Zelda sat down, and devoured the meal. Her eyes fixed on the Goddess’ statue.

‘I felt so miserable back then’. She tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear. ‘You were so kind to me’.

‘I wish I could have done more’, Link scooted next to her, putting a blanket on her shoulders. ‘I just held you’.

‘It was more than enough to make me understand you cared’. She blushed, pulling the blanket closer to her body. ‘You hadn’t escorted me to a spring before’.

He nodded.

  
_She had almost crumbled in his arms, sobbing out of sheer impotence. Link held her with his usual silence, the lack of words comforting instead of troublesome_.

_She felt so tiny and frail; the weight of her fate slowly crushing her, but still not giving up - she went back into the water and kept praying for an hour or so._

_He tried to forget with all his might the softness of her skin, the curve of her cleavage, neck and shoulders highlighted by her ceremonial dress, and the shivers she had when his fingers accidentally grazed her bare back._

_No. Those weren’t proper thoughts for the Princess’ appointed knight. He had to keep an adequate distance - no feelings allowed, since the physical barrier had been breached already - and protect her at all costs._

_That goal was easier from that day on, for Link had not realized yet she had already gotten under his skin._

  
‘Zelda, look!’, Link jumped from his place, catching something in his hands, ‘get your slate!’

'A Summerwing butterfly!’ - she snapped fast as lightning pictures of it - 'I didn’t have this one! It’s beautiful!’

Link let go of the insect, and Zelda smiled as it flew away from them.

'I’ll get dressed’, she started gathering her clothes, 'We should be moving on’.

'Nope’, Link started taking off his boots and shirt, 'first one in the water eats all the fruitcake!’

He ran, and jumped to make a cannonball dive.

'Scoundrel!’ - Zelda ran to reach him, full of laughter- 'You’ll pay!’

They returned to the road hours later, soaked through and through, with a picture of them at the spring, full of smiles.


	8. Log#3: A Labor of Love

'I’m so glad we met Robbie, his insights were  _so_ interesting! His recent ideas about the guardians are extremely useful,’ Zelda rambled as she and Link rode down the road to Lake Akkala, ‘Dismantling the inactive ones to make armor is sheer genius! And it also works to study their inner workings! Imagine all the applications Sheikah technology would have! Domestic appliances! Instant communication! Vehicles and other means of transportation! The possibilities are endless!’

‘You can use all the spare guardian parts I have', I told you before’, Link laughed, deeply amused by her never ending enthusiasm. 'You could make a giant guardian with all of them!'

'It’s perfect!’, she clapped her hands merrily. 'Now, you told me we were going to a very special place, care tell me where?’

'Well, we arrived to the lab through the Shadow Pass road, right?’, he reminded her, 'Now we’re going through the road that passes near Lake Akkala, which is where we’re headed’.

'Oh, this is so exciting!, She said in a singsong.

After a while riding, they arrived to a neck of land joining the island on the lake. They dismounted at the only entrance.

‘Tarrey Town?’, she read the sign out loud, 'I assume this is a new settlement’.

'It is!’, Link affirmed, smiling widely and full of pride, 'The thing is… I partly helped build this place’.

Zelda’s eyes widened at his words, lips slightly parted from surprise, but not enough to make a full 'oh’.

'Hudson, one of Bolson’s workers, was sent here to make a new settlement’, he explained. 'He was sent here on his own, so I aided him, collecting materials and finding people willing to start over… whose names ended in -son, of course. You know, company policies’.

‘Company policies’, Zelda chuckled.

  
_11:26 a.m. Link’s surprise was quite something! I was perplex when Link told me of his involvement in the development of this place, considering he used to be quite reserved and kept to himself. He might have changed in general aspects, such as being a little more talkative and expressive, but he is still Link after all - he is not to brag about his achievements._

_Tarrey Town is lovely; Mr. Bolson’s houses fit really nicely in the environment, and the people are so welcoming. I was also surprised to find the priest from Zora’s domain (now retired) is the Innkeeper . It’s certainly comforting to find people that actually remember you as you are - not as the character of a story._

_It might sound contradictory, but despite loving not being recognized, I like to find people who lived during the days before the Calamity. It makes me feel all the sacrifice was worth it._

  
'Zelda!’, Link called her out, 'come meet some of the folks here!’

He grabbed her hand as he hurried down the path.

'This is Hudson, and his wife Rhondson’, he introduced them to her. 'They’ll have a baby soon!’

'Nice to meet you, and congratulations!, She waved at them, 'I’m Zelda’.

'Oh, like the Princesses of yore!’, Rhondson noted, 'it’s cute, young vai’.

Zelda smiled widely.

'I know you travel a lot, so I wanted to ask you a small favor’, the redhead gave Link an envelope. 'Can you give this letter to my mother? I want her to know I’m well, and invite her here’.

'Sure!’, he answered, taking the envelope, ‘We’re headed to Gerudo desert soon, so don’t worry!’

'But how are you entering the city? You’re a male’, Hudson asked, 'You’ll get kicked out’.

‘I have a special waiver after helping them with the Divine Beast’, Link grinned.

Zelda gave him a look, a mixture of disapproval and disbelief.  _No you don’t, you rotten scoundrel! You just sneak out in women’s clothes!_

The couple believed his words, and soon departed to their labors.

Link introduced her to the other residents of the town. They all greeted him warmly, and in one way or other, reminding him they were there thanks to him.

‘Something tells me your involvement in the foundation of this town is larger than it seems’, Zelda commented while they had lunch at the sightseeing point with a view of the guardian cemetery.

‘I just did what I told you’. He munched on an apple. Zelda waited for him to continue. 'I made time to help them in between parts of my quest. They were quite different people from what you saw now’.

'How so?’

‘All of them were dissatisfied with their lives’, Link remembered, 'they wanted a fresh start, a sense of hope, even in the dark moments we were living’. He took another bite of his apple.

'Hudson and Rhondson got married a little after the town was finished. I went to the wedding, of course’, he continued, 'and I was so strangely proud of their happiness…’

He suddenly paused. To Zelda’s surprise, his eyes were full of tears.

'I am sorry’, his voice cracked, 'I don’t know why I got so sentimental’.

Zelda got a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping his cheeks.

'I never thought the ever-silent champion of Hyrule would cry remembering weddings’. Zelda held his hands, rubbing them softly, in a gesture of understanding.

'It’s just that… it made sense. All the fighting and running around’, he sighed, ‘It was not only for you, it was for all of them also. I worked hard to make happy as much people as possible’.

She smiled widely, and gave him a peck on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around him.

  
_11.55 p.m. A long time ago (literally a hundred years ago) I wished someday I could see Link’s true colors._

_Today I saw them in all their glory. They were trapped inside them for so long, but now they shine bright, and never to be hidden again._

_We arrived home quite late, but despite the obvious tiredness of the journey, we still had some energy to make dinner._

_We will be at home for tomorrow, and the following morning we will head to Kakariko Village, for I have been the most ungrateful to my dearest friend Impa. Goddesses know I have missed her._

_Link says she has a granddaughter our (apparent) age, Paya. He says she is really nice. I’m so excited to meet her._


	9. Log#3.5: The Reckless Patient

‘You  _knew_  it was a bad idea to check on the roof at night’, Zelda scolded a thoroughly soaked Link while she applied white chuchu jelly on her partner’s ankle, dressed in her nightie. ‘You are still too reckless’.

‘But there was a leak on the roof!, he complained as he fidgeted on the chair, 'I  _had_  to fix it!’

'At three in the morning, while it rained.  _Great_ ’, she frowned, cleaning the goo from her hands with a cloth. 'You could have waited for Mr. Bolson to fix it in the morning’. 

'No way! It was just a misplaced shingle!’ he complained while Zelda wrapped a bandage on the injured ankle, disapproving look all over her face, ‘And it’s not about money… you know how long Bolson and Karson stayed on my lawn “taking a break”?  _Months_. I wasn’t bothered, until I wanted to take you here, so I had to tell them I was bringing my girlfriend to live with me, so we could have actual privacy’.

'That’s really sweet’, Zelda patted the bandaged foot, 'but it doesn’t exempt you from your recklessness. Let me help you go upstairs’.

He supported himself on her to go upstairs, landing on their bed. Once he changed back -with Zelda’s aid - into his pajamas, they quickly fell asleep.

Link woke up to an empty bed. On the nightstand was a note and a tray with food. 

 

_Link, I went shopping and running errands. I’ll also go to the Lab and tell Purah about what happened in Zora’s Domain and at Robbie's. Take a good rest. I'm serious._

_\- Zelda_

 

_P.S. The food are last night’s leftovers. I’ll cook for lunch and dinner._

Zelda.

Cooking.

Those words meant  _anything_  could happen, for she would take such a mundane activity  _as experimentally as possible_ , and as her assistant, he had to help her… or be her test subject. Several images of highly questionable concoctions  - with ranging edibility - crossed his mind.

This was worse than going after a guardian without proper weapons. He laid in bed, looking at the ceiling, hoping for the best. After all, this was his fault. 

_I must apologize for last night’s stupidity. I should be taking care of her, not the other way._

Meanwhile, Zelda had left the lab, triumphant after giving Purah the news of the new champion, and had already shopped or gathered the ingredients to cook.

'Look who has a picture of Purah  _snap-ping o-out_ ’, she said in a singsong, emphasizing the bad pun, as she climbed the stairs to show Link the image.

He had fallen asleep, to her surprise.

 

_10.57 a.m. Having Link bedridden gives me the chance to acquire new skills, such as cooking. I hope to do a decent job, since he is quite the chef._

_Back to the core subject, Purah was very surprised at the news of Sidon becoming Ruta’s new master. After recovering from the initial shock, she realized it wasn’t such a far-fetched possibility, and it would be very likely the others stopped working too sooner or later, for they would need new champions. I wonder if the process with the rest will be as swift as it was with the Zoras._

_She also agreed with Robbie’s idea of dismantling all guardians, not only because any active ones pose a threat to civilians, but also to fully understand their workings, and use their technology to improve the quality of life of Hyrule’s citizens._

_Once Link gets better, we will continue our journey. Now I shall try my best to make tasty meals! I wonder if any of his armor sets improves cooking skills… maybe the flamebreaker one? Gorons make great cooking spices, after all._

Link awoke to clanking sounds. They came from outside. He saw from the bedroom window Zelda petting and feeding the horses.  _Perfectly normal_.

_Wait…_

_Was she wearing the flamebreaker suit?!_

His heart nearly stopped for a second.

When Link tried to look again, she was out of sight.

_Zelda is smart and resourceful, perfectly capable of fending for herself. Be calm. She held back the worst enemy possible for so long…cooking should be child’s play.  
_

_Underestimating her is an insult._

This reflection made him more at ease, so he decided to pick a book from a selection Zelda had left for him on the nightstand. As he distracted himself reading eagerly through the pages of a mythology book, Zelda entered the house, proud and triumphant, carrying a steaming pot in her hands.

'I made rice and beef for lunch and dinner, with veggies!’

Zelda helped him go to the first floor, so they could have lunch. The plates were wiped out of any food in minutes.

‘Your meal was really tasty, Zelda!’, he complimented her, considering serving himself seconds, 'Not bad at all for your first try’.

‘Thank you, dear’, she smiled cheerfully. 'I asked for help, actually’.

'I assume it was not Purah’, he guessed with a furrowed brow.

'Of course not’. Both coincided the Sheikah scientist in charge of a cooking pot would be a disaster. 'It was Ms. Uma, she is a really good teacher, and well versed in the stories of yore’.

'For your face I can see you had fun’. His heart filled with joy at her merry expression.

'I did’, she reassured him. 'I should check on your bandage, shall we?’

Zelda gathered some bandages, sat on the floor, and started checking his ankle. The swelling had reduced considerably.

'I am testing on you a salve I just made with Cool Safflina, white Chuchu jelly, and Armoranth’, she applied the ointment from a small pot, 'It should help with the swelling and ease the pain’.

‘Thank you’, he kissed her forehead, ‘for caring about this reckless man you live with, and I’m sorry for being an ass’.

'Apology accepted. I take care of you with pleasure, I couldn’t stand to lose you again’, she rested her head on his thigh for a moment, ‘lest to a bloody shingle’.

Her comment elicited a small chuckle and a pat on the head from him. She resumed her nursing labor, wrapping the new bandage on Link’s ankle.

‘I’ll try to be more careful’, he let her know, ‘I love you’.

She gave him a tender smile, and bright golden light surrounded them. Link felt a warmth spread to the injured area, and then, no more pain. No bruising, no swelling.

Zelda looked at her hands.

‘It seems… I healed you?’, she was incredulous at the event. She undid the bandage to check the vanished wound.

'You did, Zelda’, Link confirmed, as surprised as her.

‘The Goddesses have not given up on me, then’.

 

_5:21 p.m. I have been blessed today by the Goddesses with the gift of healing. Maybe it was one of the powers I still had dormant inside me. The Golden Three surely have mysterious ways._

_I think I need time to process things, in order to realize how to put my newfound power to good use, and how to trigger it at will (Mipha said she used to think about something to help her focus). After all, it can be just an isolated event._

_Link thought adequate to inflict harm on himself to see if my power was still active. I convinced him reminding him of the promise he just had made of being more sensible and less of an ass._

_Another newfound skill I gained today is cooking. Ms. Uma kindly taught me the basics, after a disastrous first try on my own at the cooking pot outside the house. I tried to make seared meat and mushroom skewers, with the aid of the great flameblade to hasten the process. I wore the fireproof suit Link owns - safety first._

_Despite my best effort, instead of juicy meat and crispy mushrooms, I obtained chunks of coal and burning grass. I even scared our horses. On the contrary, Link proved to be quite a heavy sleeper. So, after cleaning up the wreckage and putting the flameblade back on its place - to never ever put my hands on it again - I calmed and fed the horses, took off the flamebreaker suit, and departed to the communal cook. Recklessness is a no-no in cooking, as I learned today._

_Fortunately, I had rendered useless a tiny amount of food - I had more than enough ingredients, considering my dearest Link’s appetite - so I arrived home victorious, carrying food made by myself. I earned praise from Link, but I think I have a long road ahead to improve my skill._

_Tomorrow we depart to Kakariko Village. I’m so excited to see Impa again! I hope she doesn’t mind our delay._


	10. Log#4: Getting Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda travel to Kakariko Village to visit Impa.

‘Goddesses Impa! What did Purah did to you? Did she experiment her weird rejuvenating rune on you?! Link, why didn’t you tell me before?!’

The young Sheikah woman was in complete shock - shaking like a leaf and only murmurs coming out of her mouth -to see who was talking to her, more than being confused for her grandmother. Link contained a laugh at Zelda’s remarks.

‘G- grand-m-mother?’, Paya’s voice trembled, as if she was seeing a ghost. 'you have visitors’.

Impa rushed to the door, recognizing already the voice.

'Princess!’, she gasped, eyes full of emotion.

‘It is I indeed, Impa’, her voice cracking, hardly containing her tears. 'it’s been so long’.

Both women greeted with a tight, long hug, tears streaming down her faces. Once they had their moment of reencounter, they incorporated.

'Come inside’, she requested, 'We have so much to talk about! And this is Paya, my granddaughter, Princess’.

'Nice to make your acquaintance, Lady Paya’, she offered her hand, 'You are the spitting image of your grandmother one hundred years ago!’

‘Nice to meet you, Princess’, she shook Zelda’s hand, less nervous than before, after the compliment.

The guests made themselves comfortable, as Paya served food and drinks for all, Zelda narrating their recent adventures so far after their victory: Sidon mastering the Divine Beast, and their visit to Robbie's home. Link devoured everything that was in front of him, letting Zelda do the talk, knowing she needed to reconnect to someone so close to her on her former life.

'Well that’s quite the surprise! Mipha's brother, a Champion!’, Impa’s eyes widened after listening to her stories, 'I have a guess our picturesque scientists we know would be quite shocked’.

'She was indeed’, Zelda showed the picture she had taken with her Sheikah slate. 'Purah was raving with my findings’.

Impa’s surprise to see her elder sister’s appearance was quite evident.

'Goddesses, she looks like a kid!’, the old woman gasped, 'Paya, look at your aunt!’

'Oh my!’, the young woman shared her grandmother’s surprise. 'What happened to her?! In the picture you showed she looks more... mature?’

'Occupational hazards, I suppose. Apparently, her rejuvenation process stopped’, Zelda explained. 'She is working on a rune to revert the process, even if it’s a little’.

'Considering her prior result, she might end as wrinkled as me!’, Impa laughed heartily, her voice echoing in the room.

'At least she would go out and see us at our house’, Link joined the chat after wiping out his food, 'She is living as a recluse, since the local children think she is a little girl’.

’ _Our_  house?’, Impa’s eyebrow raised at the word, instead of her sister's predicament.

'We’re living in Hateno Village’, Zelda clarified, 'Link bought a house there. It’s nice’.

'What a hotshot, appointed knight!', the elder laughed, patting Link's back. 'That means we will be able to see each other often’, Impa noted, eyes squinting a little. 'Just like old times’.

 

_3.15 p.m. I am so delighted to see Impa again! Despite her age, she is still active, leading the Sheikah and Kakariko Village. Her granddaughter Paya is her spitting image, although quite the opposite in personality (she is really sweet, but shy)._

_Kakariko hasn’t changed too much in all this time, but its population has dwindled progressively. Paya seems to be the only teenager - the only Sheikah around her age might be Granté, Robbie’s son, who lives in Tarrey Town… which gives me an idea, but I think it would be prudent to save it for later. I will tell Link about this, once he wakes up from his nap._

 

Zelda’s musings outside the house, while Paya kept the little deity sculptures impeccable, were interrupted by two little girls.

'I have never seen you before’, the older girl observed, 'My name is Koko, this is my sister Cottla. What’s your name, Miss?’

'I’m Zelda’, she introduced herself. 'Nice to meet you girls. I came to visit Impa’.

‘I saw you arrive in a pretty horsie!’, the little one asked, 'Can Cottla braid its hair?’

‘Sure, little one!’, Zelda agreed with a smile.

In the end, Zelda gave the girls a little stroll on Storm - sporting a new style with braids and cherry blossoms mixed in its mane- and the sisters later braided her hair as thanks, her long strands turned into a thick fishtail braid with flowers.

‘Hello girls!’, Link approached them, stretching his laziness away. 'Having fun with Zelda?’

Koko and Cottla nodded.

‘Is she your girlfriend?’, Koko asked. 'She looks cooler than you, we just rode on her horsie’.

‘Yes, she is’, he answered, trying to contain a laugh. 'I know. She is awesome -he lowered his voice- but don’t tell her’.

'Do you like sweets?’, Koko enquired, 'I’m trying to learn how to make cakes’.

'I would love to try your cooking, dear’, Zelda answered with a smile.

'I can teach you how to make cakes!’, Link offered, 'I know a super secret recipe, it's _monstrously good,_ mwahahah’, he gestured showing teeth and wiggling his body, mimicking a bokoblin.

Koko laughed, eyes lit up at the proposal, and with her sister, joined Link and Zelda to gather the ingredients.

Soon the cooks were practically competing on which one would make the best fruitcake on Kakariko Village.

'Link, dearest’, Zelda approached him while he made a mixture with cane sugar and butter, 'care to remind me  _how old are you to be competing with an actual child_?’

'She started!’

Zelda decided not to push further, and joined Cottla on the benches.

'Koko is a really good sister’, the youngest girl told the Princess, 'she cares a lot for Cottla and Daddy since Mama went away!’

_They are orphans_ , Zelda guessed.  _Poor sweethearts._

'They are the daughters of one of the guards, Dorian’, Impa and Paya joined them out of the blue. 'Lovely girls, aren’t they?’

'Indeed, Impa’. She patted the head of the young girl, who held to her like a vine to a rock.

'Is Master Link…?’, Paya’s eyes squinted at the young man, furiously cooking.

'Yes, Paya dear’, Impa and Zelda answered simultaneously. 'It’s just what you think’.

'He is so different from what I was used to see, you know?’, the young Sheikah commented.

‘How so?’, Zelda asked.

'He was certainly as spontaneous as he is now, but above all, he was filled to the brim with determination, always on the run, never resting’, she explained, 'Now he is free from his burdens, it’s as if he was reborn into the most authentic version of himself’.

Paya’s observation elicited a sincere smile from Zelda. 'It’s just like you said’, she reaffirmed.

Few minutes later, both cakes were on the table, the women testing the cooks’ skills.

'Koko wins by a landslide’, Zelda emitted her verdict. 'Sorry, darling’.

Zelda was surprised at the childish pout he sported the rest of the evening. Never before she would have seen such… expressiveness. She had to make a conscious effort to not laugh whenever she made eye contact with him, he eluded her gaze, with his lips pursed in a pout.

_8.39 p.m. Link has surprised me again. He is the most **crusty, salty, sore loser** I have ever seen. He lost a cooking contest to an eight-year-old girl, and he is holding the most petty grudge against me for choosing little Koko over him._

_Anyway, I should be looking for him. We depart tomorrow morning to Gerudo Desert_.

  
_10.05 p.m. I finally found Link near the Great Fairy Fountain. He was less pouty, almost back to his usual self. He commented next time we visit, he is going to have payback._

_Oh, Goddesses. What have I done to deal with this._

_On an unrelated note, Impa and Paya will visit us once we get home from our tour. Impa wants to see her little big sister with her own eyes (and probably wants to see I’m not living in a grotto or a cave, considering she’s always been on the more proper, protective side), and I think Paya will be thrilled to see the world outside the Village; maybe she will find a love interest there, who knows?_


	11. Log#5: Forever in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventurers travel to Gerudo Town. Zelda reminisces about her beloved friend Urbosa.

‘I must intervene so Gerudo Town allows you to go inside as yourself’, Zelda noted, as they made themselves comfortable in their inn room. ‘At least we could contact Rhondson’s family and deliver her letter’.

‘But I’m not bothered by the Vai clothes, they’re fresh’. Link stretched lazily on the bed.

‘It’s ridiculous’, she insisted dryly as she put on her nightie, ‘Although I do know someone who would be having a field day with your ensemble’.

‘Revali?’

'Urbosa’, she corrected him.

Link’s eyes widened, and the image of the Gerudo champion laughing thunderously, finishing her fit with an ’A _www, what a cute little vai!'_

'You saw it as clearly as I did, didn’t you?’, she finished the question with a little chuckle.

'She has already laughed at my outfit before', he mumbled, Zelda not noticing, already pensive.

'I miss her so much’, she sighed.

  
_10:35 p.m. visiting Gerudo Town makes me so sentimental. Everything reminds me of my dearest Urbosa... I spent so much time of my life here, specially as a child; My mother would visit often, and after her death even more_ _. I guess I'll be a little melancholic these days._

_Link told me on the road about Queen Riju: she is young, but honors her ancestors with her wit and guts. She helped Link brave the sandstorms to get into Vah Naboris, after all._

_I have vague images from her based on Link’s memories. I wonder how she actually is like._

 

'You brought the Thunder Helm back! How sweet of you!’

'I borrowed it for long enough’, he handed the heirloom to the Chief, ‘back into your hands, Riju’.

The tall Gerudo next to the Chief glared at the young man.

'Don’t give him that look Buliara. You know he is our friend’.

The helm returned to its pedestal, next to his owner.

'You haven’t introduced me to your companion’, she pointed at the blonde, 'but seeing she has a Sheikah slate, I can only assume one thing’. She got closer to her.l 'You are none other than the mythical Princess Zelda’.

'It is I indeed, Queen Riju, minus the mythical part’. She made a little curtsy to the younger woman. 'I’m so glad to finally meet your acquaintance’.

‘Likewise!’, she merrily answered risin from her throne, 'I would love if you could tell me all about Urbosa. I wish I had known her as you did’.

'As you wish, Queen Riju’.

'Just Riju’, please’, she chuckled, 'You’re a little older than me!’

The young Chief dragged the Hylians by their hands to her chambers to have a more private and relaxed conversation.

To Zelda’s surprise, something in the room’s appearance evoked the deepest nostalgia in her.

  
_'This is a sand seal, my little bird’, Urbosa showed the little princess a stuffed toy, 'they are fantastic creatures! They might look slobbery, but they swim fast as lightning in the sand. Keep the plushie, it’s a gift I made specially for you, Zelda’._

' _Thank you so much Urbosa, it so cute!’, the little Princess hugged by the legs the tall Chief .' I love you!'_

_'I love you too, little bird'._

 

'You like sand seals, I see’.

'Zelda, I _love_ them! You have to meet Patricia! - Riju clapped her hands enthusiastically- ‘Link gets along so well with her, I’m sure she will adore you’.

‘Patricia is the best, _sealiously_!’, Link put emphasis on the last word, making Riju burst into laugh.

Zelda joined the laughs at Link’s bad puns.  _Urbosa, you would have loved this_ , she said to herself.  _I wish you were here laughing with me._

Her eyes wandered again, setting on the large bookshelf on the room.

_She likes to read. That’s nice._

  
_Zelda had her nose stuck in an old book when Urbosa surprised her._

_'I’m so happy you came to see me!’, the Princess seemed so small in comparison to the tall Chief._

’ _I came to take you to back into the sun! You are always reading and studying’ - she booped Zelda’s nose - 'Your eyelashes will fall out!’_

_Zelda laughed hard, limp strands of hair falling on her face._

’ _Come, little bookworm. Your hair always falls on your face unless it’s slicked back, let me help you, dear’. Her swift hands combed through her hair, making quickly a braided headband. The redhead grabbed two blue triangular pins from her hairdo, and fixed some stray strands off her face._

_‘Better, don’t you think?’, she picked a mirror from Zelda’s dresser for her to see her appearance._

_‘I love it!’, Zelda exclaimed, 'it’s perfect!’_

’ _Keep the pins, dear, for luck’, Urbosa patted the Princess’ head. 'Remember we’re going to the spring tomorrow’._

_'I’m so scared, Urbosa’, Zelda’s shoulders dropped, 'what if my powers don’t awake?’_

_‘I believe you can do it’, the Gerudo held her hands and kneeled to face her, 'and if anyone tries to bully you, I’ll fight them. You are just seven, you’re too young to defend yourself against the wicked words and actions of grown-ups’._

_'I wish you were always with me, Urbosa. I would never be afraid ever again’._

_'You are always with me, little bird’. She put the Princess' tiny hand on her chest. 'Forever in my heart, next to your mother...'_

_Zelda smiled to her radiantly._

 

'Zelda?’, Link patted her shoulder, waking her up from her reverie. 'You spaced out’.

'I’m sorry’.

'Riju wants us to go all together to check on Vah Naboris’.

_I think this is just an excuse to have a sand seal race_ , she mused.

And it was.

Zelda tagged along Riju, and Link went on his own. They glided through the sands, Riju giving Link some advantage.

'You seem to carry a deep sorrow in your heart, Zelda’, Riju commented, eyes on the road. 'I think I can relate to it, for I lost my dearest mother not long ago’.

'I did too, as a child’, Zelda answered, 'but being here brings memories of Urbosa. She was not only one of the Champions, but also the closest thing to a real family I ever had...’.

'Was she kind?’

Zelda burst in to tears. Riju stopped Patricia, and turned to face her companion, whose face was covered in tears.

'She had the biggest heart’ - Zelda’s voice cracked - 'always tender and kind, still so strong at the same time. When everybody thought I was a failure as a Princess, she always stood by me and lifted my spirits…I will miss her forever’.

'A failure…’, she said to herself, holding the Princess to console her.

'We seem to have more things in common than I thought earlier, Zelda’, the Chief recognized. 'Maybe Lady Urbosa crossed our paths for a reason’.

‘I think so, Riju’, she sighed, wiping her cheeks.

'My mother used to tell me as long as I keep them in my heart, people will never die’, Riju mused, her red hair blowing in the desert wind. 'You have honored Urbosa’s memory by doing so’.

'I will always carry her with me, not only in my heart’, Zelda pointed at her pins with a smile, 'These are a memento from her’.

Riju smiled back at her.

'Let’s get back on track’ - Riju stepped on the shield - 'I can’t let that fake Vai win! Patricia! Full speed!’

The young women rushed through the sands, leaving a cloud behind them. They quickly met Link, and reached the rendezvous point before he did.

Link did not take his defeat as ungracefully as before; he pouted just a little on the walk to reach the Divine Beast.

He looked at her and guessed she had been crying, by the redness on her eyelids.  _Nostalgia is sometimes a bittersweet thing, isn't it?,_ he said to himself. But, on the bright side, seeing Zelda happy, making a new friend - Riju and her chatted all the way to the top, their playful banter being mostly about sand seals, Link wearing vai clothes to sneak into the city, him being a sore loser, and him denying the facts.

As they approached the Beast, the skies clouded, and sandy wind blew. Thunderous noises filled the air. The Divine Beast rose from their position, their face focusing on them.

_I am Naboris. Who seeks trial to be my Master?_

Riju ran towards the Divine Beast, yelling 'I do!', and waving to the giant camel, to Zelda and Link's shock. 'I am Makeela Riju, Chief of the Gerudo, Naboris!'

'Riju! You don't have to -!', Zelda gasped.

'I want this more than anything! Being like Urbosa is a dream come true!', she yelled as the beast crouched on the ground and the entrance opened for her.

No argument would convince her otherwise. 'If that is your wish then...', Zelda sighed, 'Go!'

 

She waved to them as the gate closed, and thunderclouds roared, Link and Zelda awaiting for her, the former very quiet and serene, the latter full of worries.

'She tried to fight Naboris on her own when I arrived to the desert for the first time', Link commented to the Princess as he sat on the ground, 'And you thought I was reckless'.

'That's why Buliara never leaves her side?', she traced shapes on the sand. 

'Pretty much'.

'She's a hellion!', she laughed, and lightning struck above, the Divine Beast's gate opening as the skies started clearing again. Riju emerged, with a proud smile all over her face. Link and Zelda approached her, as she made her way to them.

'Someone sent regards to her  _little bird_ ', the chief informed the Princess with a grin, then turned to the champion, 'and told you to take care of her'.

Link nodded, understandingly.

'I also learnt something extra...' Riju snapped her fingers, lightning striking meters away from them.

 

_11:55 p.m. This day was quite down the memory lane, and really exciting - I had never taken part of a sand seal race, only seen them - by that, Urbosa beating everyone in her sand seal. The rush of the speed and the wind on your face feels great._

_Riju is an amazing young lady. She told me she was really insecure about being a young Chief , but considering her assertiveness, I am sure she would make Urbosa incredibly proud._

_On the other hand, the Divine Beast is functioning perfectly fine with its new Master. we will be staying some more days so Riju can understand to the fullest her new responsibility._

_Regarding the city not allowing men, Riju thinks it’s unnecessary too, considering we are in times of peace - she just has to convince the elders. She told me there is the rumor of a man living already among them disguised as a woman (and it’s not Link!)._

_Talking about Link, he disclosed he has to claim “a rite of passage” at the local tavern, and he wants me to go with him. In all honesty, I have no idea which shenanigans he is getting me into._

_I think it has to do with his birthday, which is around the corner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in the DLC was disclosed that Urbosa was more of a foster mother than just a friend my heart just broke. I know how it feels to lose someone like that. 
> 
> This is the chapter I knew I had to rewrite immediately, for her influence in Zelda is bigger than was shown before.


	12. Log#5.5: A (not so) Noble Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link celebrates his birthday on Gerudo Town, deciding to go claim a promise a bartender made to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend like Pokki in University. Oh, the good old days. 
> 
> Drink responsibly, guys.

‘You want me to go with you to a bar and have a drink?’, Zelda couldn’t believe his words. ‘We’re underage’.

‘Not anymore!’, he enthusiastically answered. ‘What date is it today?’

‘It’s the second day of the eight moon’, she answered, still not having any idea of what he was planning.

‘When is my birthday, then?’, he playfully asked her. ‘You  _do_  remember, don’t you?’

‘It's tomorrow, I do remember, you silly boy'.

Link nodded with a veiled smile.

‘That’s why I’m going to the canteen after midnight to claim my rite of passage!’, he threw his arms in the air, victoriously, ‘And I’ll become a real man!’

‘Link, you are more than enough man’, she sighed, and kissed his  cheek, ‘You don’t need drinks, or a beard, or to be absurdly muscular to be a man’s man. You are sweet, gentle, and have a cute baby face; I like that’.

‘You think I’m cute?’, he blushed, eyes sparkling.

‘Yes, just don’t push it’.

 

They awaited for midnight to arrive wandering through the busy streets of Gerudo Town, crowded despite the late hour. As they turned in a corner, Link quickly stood in front of Zelda and unsheathed his scimitar, facing a figure dressed in a black cloak, face covered.

‘Why are you following us?’, he stepped closer to the suspicious individual, who raised their hands, and started chuckling.

‘How gallant of you,  _fake vai’_ , the person unveiled their face.

'Riju?!’, the Hylians asked in unison. She wore an orange veil to hide her identity, just like Link, and different, simpler jewelry than usual.

'I saw you two leaving your quarters quite sneakily’, she smirked, 'and I thought it would be fun to tag along’.

'Buliara will skin me alive if she catches us!’, Link gasped holding his face, terrified by the potential outcome.

‘She won't’, Riju calmed him down, patting his back, ‘I told her you would escort me to have some wholesome, fun evening’.

‘You’re devious’, Zelda stated, very serious. ‘And you’re coming with us. But only because I feel deeply your need of experiencing things for yourself’.

‘Does that mean I can have a drink?’, she asked with a bright smile.

‘Absolutely not, young lady’, Zelda objected.

‘Bummer’, she pouted. ‘You are worse than Buliara’.

 

Once in the bar, Link greeted the barwoman, who immediately recognized him.

‘You came for your first drink, I suppose’, Furosa started putting ice on a bucket immediately. ‘Have a seat with your girlfriends’.

‘Just Palm fruit juice for us, madam’, Zelda ordered with a nervous smile, ‘We’re still underage’.

‘ _Party pooper_ ’, Riju’s lips muttered underneath the veil that covered her face. Zelda did not hear her, luckily.

‘Birthday Vai!’ - Furosa clapped to catch everyone’s attention - ‘Behold your first drink!’

The infamous Noble Pursuit consisted of nothing more than a whole Hydromelon emptied out to use as a glass, then filled with rum made with sugar cane from Tabantha, Hydromelon juice, frappé ice, cool Safflina, and a dash of concentrated Voltfruit juice.

‘It’s ridiculously big’, Zelda commented, incredulous at the size of the drink.

‘The noble pursuit is  _not_  to get immediately drunk with this!’, the bartender laughed loudly.

Link’s eyes were wide as saucers, still he immediately grabbed the ‘glass’ and started drinking, to Zelda’s bewilderment and Riju’s amazement - she started cheering at the Hylian’s feat.

‘Zelda! Use your Sheikah Slate to take a pic!’, Riju shook Zelda’s arm, ‘That is just epic!’

She swiftly snapped images of Link beating the giant drink.

The empty Hydromelon hit the bar, and the drinker raised his arms in victory. The ladies cheered his feat merrily, specially Pokki.

Link became really chatty, and told mostly stories of his journeys to Zelda and Riju - who got really enthusiastic about the prospect of joining them on one of their trips anytime soon.

But later he looked drowsy, and his speech was erratic and slow.

‘Are you alright, Link?’, Zelda asked, worried about him getting intoxicated.

‘Zelda, he’s just… drunk’, Riju noted, sipping the last of her Palm fruit juice.

‘I feel awesomeee!!!’, Link yelled in a slurred tone, obviously inebriated. ‘I could take down a Moldugaaa…. rite nowww!!!’

The crowd cheered, and Link dashed at an amazing speed to the nearest exit, to Zelda and Riju’s shock, who uselessly gave him chase after paying rushedly their beverages.

‘Let’s chase him with Patricia!’, Riju exclaimed, running as fast as possible with Zelda.

Both girls rode the seal, speeding through the sands, unable to find the runaway hero. Zelda used the scope to scan the horizon, and saw a small seafoam green figure floating in the night sky on a paraglider.

‘He is heading southeast, Riju!’, Zelda pointed at the horizon.

'Arbiter’s Grounds!’, she shouted, ‘Patricia, hurry dear!’

As they rushed towards Link’s location, they saw the bright blue flash of an explosion, then were almost blinded by a bolt of lightning, very familiar to the Princess.

‘Urbosa’s Fury!’, Zelda gasped, ‘He is fighting already!’

As they approached the place, they saw smoke, some chests, Molduga parts, and Link lying on the sand, panting.

‘I …gave that… sand turd… a whipping’, he rose his fist in the air, ‘but now I … don’t feel… so hawt’, he curled in pain. ‘Zelda, help meee…’

‘Goddesses, it’s because you are wasted’, Zelda patted his back, ‘Let’s go back’.

'My tum-', and to her companions' shock, he turned his back to them, the Noble Pursuit thrown up on the desert sands.

Zelda sent Link to the Daqo Chisay shrine with his slate, to avoid him the ordeal of walking drunk through the desert at night- no way he could drive a sand seal.

The girls found him there, sitting on the floor, almost falling asleep.

Zelda dragged him supporting his dead weight on her back, and the trio miraculously sneaking back to Riju’s quarters.

Link was tucked in his bed, clothes still on.

'You're so pretty', he mumbled, 'are you single?'

'I am not', Zelda answered.

He burst into tears. 'I never get the girl I like', he sobbed, 'It was th' same before', he slurred, facepalming soundly his head, 'I met a pretty girl like you. I was too scared to talk to her and she-zzzzz', he lost consciousness for some seconds, Zelda shaking him a little to wake him up to give him a glass of water.

Slowly, he gained consciousness again.

'Zelda’, his voice was almost ghoulish, ‘You have saved me twice in one hundred and eighteen years. You’re my heroine.’- his eyelids were almost shutting - ‘I’ll love you forever...marry me please’.

Zelda chuckled a little, Riju laughed with a snort.

‘I love you too’, Zelda stroked his hair, ‘Sweet dreams’.

A loud snore was his answer.

‘I think I shall reconsider drinking alcohol forever after seeing…’ - Riju circled with her index the bundle Link had turned into - ‘this’.

‘Good idea, Riju’.

The following morning, Link woke up as if a guardian, a Talus and a Lynel had beat him at the same time: hungover, with headache; but hungry as usual. And absolutely no recall of anything that happened after having the drink.

Zelda and Riju, both sleepy, slightly cranky and with dark undereye circles, took the time to refresh his memory.

‘I’m never drinking again…’, he affirmed. ‘…until next year! That was awesome!’

‘I should have sent you to the Shrine of Resurrection last night’, Zelda rubbed her temples in resignation. 


	13. Log#5.5.1: The Path (A Memory of a Memory)

_What if… one day… you realized that you just weren’t meant to be a fighter._

_Yet the only thing people ever said was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight._

_If that was the only thing that you were ever told…_

_I wonder then, would you have chosen a different path?_

Link opened his eyes.

He was in his house, in Hateno, a hundred years later, Zelda peacefully sleeping by his side.

_It was a dream._

The grumble in his stomach confirmed he was very away from that memory. He slowly got out of bed to avoid waking up his girlfriend, and went downstairs to fix a little midnight snack.

_Mushrooms, eggs, and the leftover rice from dinner will do. Add Hyrule herb and a little Goron spice for flavor, and yum!_

Link was about to shove a spoonful of his meal, when a soft tap on his shoulder startled him, almost spilling its contents.

‘I hope there’s still some of that left for me’ - she ruffled his loose, messy mane - ‘Can I join you?’

‘Sure’, he nodded, ‘Help yourself’.

Zelda grabbed a deep dish, put on it a small serving of rice and one omelette, and sat at the table.

‘This is good!’, the princess savored her meal, while her partner smiled at her compliment, unable to speak for munching down on his food.

‘Did you have a bad dream?’, she asked while pouring a couple of glasses of water for both of them.

‘Not at all’. He sipped a little water. ‘I dreamt about the time we were caught up in a storm, and we waited for it to stop under a tree, on the hills near the Lake Hylia bridge’.

She nodded, as she munched her omelette.

‘I rambled about choosing a different path or something like that’.

‘Yes’, he affirmed, ‘but I never answered your question’.

‘I guess I didn’t expect you to answer in the moment’, she commented, looking down at her food.

'You did good, then’, he sighed, 'Your question left me really messed up’.

Zelda’s eyes widened as he finished her plate. 'How so?’, she asked, cleaning the corners of her lips with a napkin.

 

‘ _You seem upset, son’, a Hylian woman embroidering next to a window asked the young knight who just entered in the drawing room._

_He just nodded, face full of gloominess, and grabbed a chair to sit next to her._

_'The… Princess made me an… unusual question, mum’, his voice cracked a little._

_'What was it that caused such a stir in my dear Link?’, she asked, putting her embroidery away, and patting his head._

_'She asked me about what would I do if I weren’t a knight’._

_Lady Agatha’s eyes widened. 'So?’_

_'I had no idea what to tell her’, Link answered, restlessly. 'I’ve never, ever thought about such things until yesterday… I never considered being anything other than a knight, just like dad’._

_'Then, why did her question made you so uncomfortable?’, his mother tried to soothe him, stroking his hair._

_‘Because I don’t have anything else besides this’._

'For Hylia, I never expected you to feel like this’, Zelda looked at him with sad eyes, and held his hands across the table.

'My mum told me after that I felt that way because I hadn’t found out yet other talents in me’. Link stroked his thumb over Zelda’s Triforce mark. 'It took me a hundred years to realize she was right’.

'Of course she was right!’, Zelda chuckled, ‘Your mother was amazing, she was one of the things I kind of envied you, besides other matters, but I guess it was just my frustration about you-know-what’.

'I know all about your inner demons’, he answered with a smile, then frowned, realizing of his mistake.

'How would you know…if’ - her jaw dropped, and she loosened the grip from his hands - 'You read my diary!’

'I’m so sorry’, he pleaded, 'I couldn’t resist’.

She huffed. 'I should be mad, but I can't’, she noted, tapping her fingers playfully on the table. Link grinned at her words. 'But that doesn’t mean you are free’. She got up and brought the pan with rice and omelettes. 'We owe ourselves a talk’. She served both plates silently.

'You already have an idea of  _my_  demons’, she affirmed, refilling their glasses. 'I want to hear about  _yours_ ’.

She took a deep breath.

‘So, you owe me an answer. Which path would you choose?’, Zelda asked.

'A chef’, he answered, 'I would have loved to cook for people’.

She smiled. Although Zelda only wanted that answer, they kept talking until dawn.


	14. Log#6: Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda deals with bad memories of her imprisonment.

_I am in the Castle, surrounded by fog. **  
**_

_I can barely see anything beyond me._

_The reek of malice surrounds me._

_It smells of death, cinders and smoke._

_Revali._

_Mipha._

_Daruk._

_Urbosa._

_Thousands of people._

_My father._

_All I’ve ever known and loved._

**_Yes. I took everything from you._ **

**_And I will keep doing so…  But most of these things you just brought them on yourself, for being a failure; a powerless child._ **

**_I never thought you would be so useful to me this time. Your prior incarnations were tougher. You shall fall in no time._ **

**_Soon,  your precious knight will fall too, whether now or in a hundred years._ **

**_I shall crush him, mind, body, and soul._ **

**_And then…_ **

**_I shall obliterate you._ **

**_For my hatred of you knows no boundaries…_ **

**_…Hylia._ **

_And then, I fall into a dark void._

_I can’t scream._

_I cannot breathe!_

_I can’t fail, I can’t fail him!_

Link awoke to Zelda screaming, panting, and desperately crying, thrashing in the bed.

‘Zelda!’, Link shouted her name, shaking her up a little, ‘Wake up! Open your eyes!’

Her green eyes shot wide open, still gasping for air, and realized it was a nightmare.

‘I’m home’, she sobbed, trembling.

‘Yes, you are’, Link soothed her, wrapping his arms around her to calm Zelda. ‘You are safe with me, we’re home, you are not alone anymore’.

She clung to him, still shaken by the half memory, half nightmare.

Once she regained her calm, both sat on the bed and she spoke of the reasons of her sudden awakening, bathed in the dim candlelight.

‘I dreamt of…’, she took a deep sigh, ‘the things Ganon said to break me down’ - Zelda wiped a stray tear rolling down her cheek - ‘Fortunately, I never caved in’.

‘What things would he say?’, Link asked, stroking softly her hair.

‘He said he would crush you, and me’.

Link nodded, understanding those words were just a  _minuscule_  part of the torture she endured.

‘I thought everything would be fine after we won’, she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, ‘and my head would be clear…’ - she sighed  - 'I guess I was wrong’.

'I think it was the opposite’, Link scratched his messy head, 'You haven’t stopped ever since we got here. You need to unwind, take things slowly just for a couple of days, we just got back from Gerudo Town, you see’.

'But…’

'No buts, my Princess’, he retorted, 'Hebra and the Rito can wait’. He got up from bed. 'I’ll make you something to help you sleep better’.

He went downstairs, mixed something in the stove, and returned with two steaming mugs and slices of nutcake on a small tray.

'Warm milk with honey and cinnamon to ease the mind’, Link handed her the cup. 'and have sweeter dreams than before’.

'And the nutcake?’

'I’m just hungry’, he laughed a little, 'I brought for the two of us, just in case’.

The sweet, warm milk did its magic fast: the couple fell fast asleep, Zelda waking up after sunrise from a dreamless sleep.

To her surprise, Link wasn’t there. A note on her desk informed her he had gone hunting and gathering items for lunch.

 

_8.14 a.m. I had a terrible nightmare regarding my captivity. I had never had such a dream ever since I arrived here. It makes me wonder if we are really free from the chains of our fate._

_I guess I should be more optimistic since we prevailed after all, shouldn’t I?_

Zelda put on a dress she had made before leaving to Zora’s Domain - months ago - and wore it for the first time today. It was cream colored, with green and rose ribbon trim on the hem, very light and fresh.

She ate some of the remaining nutcake for breakfast, tended the horses and plants, cleaned up the house, and harvested some apples from the orchard. When she finished her chores it was past noon, and still no signs of Link’s return. He had left with no horse or weapons.

She looked at the horizon from the boundary of the house’s terrain. Nothing. Her eyes wandered over the landscape.

_You can’t see Hyrule Castle from here…_ , she noticed.  _Only Mount Lanayru, and Vah Medoh on the distance._

A blue flash behind her caught her eye, and as she turned her eyes to the shrine, she caught a glimpse of Link running towards her, carrying a canvas bag on his shoulder.

‘What took you so long?’, she asked a little grumpy, ‘I was worried about you’.

‘I went to the castle ruins for this’.

He handed her old diary, and research notes, to her absolute surprise.

‘You shouldn’t have risked yourself for these!’, she scolded him, pinching his forearm a little.

‘The castle is barren, there are no monsters anymore’, he reassured her, still not convinced. ‘Even the guardians are inactive’.

‘Thank you for bringing these, anyway’ - she kissed him - ‘they mean a lot to me, even if you already read them’.

‘I also gave a quick visit for advice to a friend in common we have… who is unable to deliver his message in person, because he lives in the forest’.

'The Great Deku Tree!’, she guessed with a smile.

'Yup!’, he nodded merrily, ‘He says you have come a long way. Don’t let a bad dream drag you down. I agree with him’.

‘I’ll have to visit him’, she affirmed, knowing how much the ancient tree cared for her, 'I owe him one’.

'That’s my girl!’, he held her, twirling her around, making her laugh delighted.

'But Link’, she regained her more grave tone, still enveloped in his embrace, 'In all seriousness, what if we just can’t break away from the cycle? There will be another Zelda fighting against this curse.’

‘But there’s always a dork like me willing to go to the ends of the land and beyond for you!’, he put her on the ground to surprise her with a kiss on the lips. 'We’re stronger together’, he finished the idea after breaking the kiss.

'I guess so’, Zelda stroked his face lovingly.

'Now, let’s have lunch!’, he took her hand, and strode towards the house, 'I’m so hungry!’

 

_3:25 p.m. I am a little more optimistic, thanks to a certain wild knight. He reminded me of the strength of our combined forces - which I guess it is more important than ever, considering our relationship status. If I falter, or feel haunted, I know I can always rely on him._

_Link brought my old diary and research notes, and after checking both, it makes more sense._

_We are better together._

_P.S.: After this break, we leave to Rito Village. Link told me he has lots of people to introduce me to, in particular to a bard. Interesting!_


	15. Log#6.5: Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's thoughts on his daily life with Zelda.

Days like this start more or less the same:

A good morning kiss (or two, or more, or  _something more_ , depending on the mood); a drowsy ‘can we stay in bed a little longer? It’s still early in the morning’.

We’re so cozy and comfortable, I just answer 'Sure, why not?’

Later, a good, abundant breakfast, although a certain Princess would rather eat cake all day.

'This is how freedom tastes like!’, she says delighted, fork in hand, savoring her piece of cake. I only indulge her because the kisses I get later taste of raspberries and cane sugar. I am not a guy with a sweet tooth, but this is a treat I can’t pass up.

We divide the chores: I go gather food, wood, and water, cook for lunch, and wash the dishes. Zelda takes care of the horses, makes the bed, cleans up if needed, and lays the table. She also takes care of the yard (now filled with a patch of Silent Princesses).

Have I mentioned she looks so cute with her apron? I love when her nose wrinkles a little when she sees a rebel stain on the window.

I thought she would dislike domestic chores, but she enjoys them.

'I love taking care of  _our_ house!’, she says in a singsong voice when she finishes, and the words of the Great Deku Tree echo in my head.

Her smile is brighter the summer sun.

'Don’t you get bored with this?’, I ask her during lunchtime. She is savoring the curry I made.

Her head tilts to the side. 'Absolutely not. Why do you ask?’, and she sips her glass of water.

‘It came to my mind you might miss castle life’, I commented.

'No way!’, she chuckled, waving her hands. ‘You, and this place, have given me the freedom _to be myself_ ’. She took a deep breath. 'See this dress?’, Zelda stood up.

A flowy, simple, cream-colored dress with ribbon trim at the hem, made with her own hands. She looks pretty.

‘I would have  _never_  been allowed to wear something like this, because it’s not how a Princess looks like’, she pointed out, balancing her weight from one leg to another, the dress flowing softly with her moves, 'no petticoats or corsets, and thin, plain fabric -  _scandalous_!’ - she made a over-dramatic shocked face.

We both laughed hard at her observations, because, a hundred years ago, they would have been  _absolutely true_.

_Goddesses, that dress truly shows all the contours of her body when she steps against the light… Link, save those thoughts for later._

After lunch, she reads a little, and goes to the Lab to chat sciency things with Purah. I rather stay home and keep doing chores, for those two and Symin talk a language I just don’t understand, although I am always more than willing to help her in all her research - only Goddesses know on how many of her experiments I’ll be the test subject. I remember being it in the past, running away from her, avoiding to getting a hot-footed frog stuffed on my mouth.

Once all clothes are clean and hung (Bolson made a very practical clothes line behind the house), I take a nap under the front yard tree.

The snap of a Sheikah slate awakes me. 'You will get a sunburn if you stay like that’.

I only see the outline of her body against the afternoon sun.  _Dang_. Then my eyes go upwards to meet hers, full of mirth.

'You’ve been there for quite a while, your cheeks are so red!’.

_It’s not the sun, you know? It’s just you, and your gorgeous body and your smile that kills me ._

Once in the house, she narrates Purah’s shenanigans with tea and more cake, and the idea of dismantling the remaining guardians.

'Castletown is full of them’, I remind her, 'maybe we should go there, and check the castle…’

Her sunshine smile gets clouded by a bitter rictus at my idea.

‘I…’- she paused- 'don’t think I’m ready to go back there yet’. And she sips her tea in silence.

She is so reluctant on returning to the ruins that were her home. Whenever I’ve tried to put up the issue, she either dodged it or made the same upset expression. Zelda needs closure on that matter. Although she has made peace with herself, and working on closure about her failures, there is only one thing she is avoiding - I suspect her absolute silence is related to it:

Her father.

I guess I’ll have to wait until she chooses to.

The sunset puts her back in her usual mood, all smiley and carefree, after some alone time studying.

We have a light supper, and after some table talk, she makes the most interesting proposal of the day.

‘Do you want to take a bath with me?’

The small room attached to the house is a full bathroom, with a latrine, and a tub big enough for two, with a boiler to heat the water - those rupees were so worth it - I just wish we had an inner door for it. Maybe I’ll ask Bolson to make some changes later.

Once in the warm water, the sweat, grime, and the ache in the muscles vanish, and I melt in the hands of the naked woman washing my hair - I become as docile as the pooches from the stables.

'I never stopped before to think about the little ways you have changed’, Zelda’s right index poked between my shoulder blades once she rinsed my hair. 'Your body is more muscular, and your voice has changed. It used to have a higher pitch, and cracked a lot’.

'I guess it wasn’t too noticeable’, I affirmed.

‘ _I_ did notice’, she hugged me from behind. 'Just as I have been noticing  _other_ things about you… like how you were checking me out in my dress today’.

I turn to face her, eyes full of the same lusty gleam she had in the forest the other day, on our way to Gerudo Town.

I cannot think of a better way to end the day.

I love days like this.


	16. Log#6.5.1: A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's a good boy? Yes, you Link! A little scene, set pre-Calamity.

Link had always been a listener more than a talker - that’s a given.  
  
And by listening, he heard a lot of things.  
  
About other people.  
  
About his liege.  
  
About him.  
  
About  _them_  - not that he minded much about that particular issue specially now that they got along well. Better than well, actually. He looked forward to their trips together, with or without the other champions.

_‘Such a waste of time for a talented warrior like him’._

_'I heard Princess Zelda treats him badly… and he is such a dashing lad!’_

_'He follows her like a lapdog! How undignified!’_

 

_Wait..._ **_A lapdog?!_ **

‘Silence speaks louder than words, you know?’, Zelda commented while they were in her study: Zelda absorbed in her research; Link sitting by the window, looking into the horizon, a storm on his mind. ‘You have been quieter than usual’.

His eyes turned to her back at her observations, keen as usual. 

‘Lapdog’.

‘What do you mean by that?’, she asked, dipping her quill on the inkpot, dripping the excess before continuing writing.

‘I heard someone call me that’ - he cleared his throat - ‘because I walk after you’.

‘I see’. The quill moved swiftly over the paper. ‘You’re upset about that’.

An affirmative humming was enough answer for her.

‘Well, you  _do_  follow me everywhere…’ - she put away the quill - ‘but if I had to compare you to something…

She got up, and approached her appointed knight, looking him in the eye; her blue and gold court dress rustling softly as she walked.

‘…With those eyes of yours, you would be a hound, or a wolf’ - her fingertips grazed his bangs - ‘loyal, brave, and fierce, a creature as amazing as you’.

His eyes widened at her words; against his self-restraint, his cheeks tinted into a slightly darker shade of pink.

He would never admit it, but that night, when he arrived at his quarters, his parents saw an image long forgotten to them.

He was smiling.


	17. Log#7: The Bard's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda meets a certain Rito Bard, Vah Medoh a new master.

Zelda took a deep breath of the chilly Hebran air, and smiled: Rito Village was lively, and the people were so nice - upon their arrival, there was a welcome party. **  
**

Link promptly introduced her to Teba and his family, and briefly explained his role to take back Vah Medoh. They agreed to discuss the following morning all Divine Beast-related matters with the Rito chief.

‘Teba is serious, but nice, and his family is lovely’, Zelda commented to Link while swaying to a slow waltz. 'but you told me at home you were also going to introduce me to a bard’.

'Yup’, he twirled her, 'Just wait a little’.

They moved to a side of the terrace after the song ended; Link waved to a blue-feathered Rito, the one who had been performing songs with her family to entertain the people. He left his place, and glided through the crowd to meet them.

‘Princess Zelda, I assume’, he bowed slightly, 'I am Kass, bard of the Rito, disciple of Master Murasaki, Sheikah warrior, bard and court poet’.

Zelda was speechless for a moment, out of sheer surprise.

'I can’t believe you knew him!’, Zelda excitedly affirmed, a wide smile on her lips and on the verge of tears, 'how long did he live?’

'he died at a hundred and five years old, milady’.

'A long life, indeed’, she wiped a stray tear before it rolled down her cheek.

'He passed on to Kass a song, I told you about it the night we arrived at Hateno’, Link commented, 'Remember?’

She nodded, blushing a little, for those words brought back memories about that spring night, almost four months ago.

‘Would you please play it for her, my friend?’

'Of course’.

An accordion tune filled the air.

 

_12:36 a.m. We arrived at Rito Village without inconveniences. After gearing up - I was in dire need of warm clothes - I was introduced to Teba, Revali’s descendant, and finally met Kass, the bard Link befriended during his journey. I must have made an odd first impression, for I wept my heart out when he sang his Master’s song about our story. I was really touched._

_I have been quite sentimental later, I think._

Zelda slept deeply, cradled by the hammock’s rocking and into Link’s arms. She refused to sleep alone, at least for the night. 'Too many feelings’, she just stated as cause of her need for company.

 

'This mark, unequivocally, proves you’re Hylia’s blood’. The words of Kaneli, the Rito elder were definitive. 'I am honored to meet you, Zelda Hyrule’.

Link and Teba accompanied the Princess at the audience.

'Likewise Elder’, she answered with a small curtsy, 'You have led your people wisely during this time, and they have been amazing hosts, also’.

'We owe your knight quite a deal, it is the least we could do’. The Elder mused. 'I know you request permission to access the Divine Beast’.

‘Indeed, Sir’, she nodded, 'I need to supervise its proper functioning, for it might be uneeding a new master in the near future. Vah Ruta already has Prince Sidon of the Zoras as his Master, and Vah Naboris has found Queen Riju, Chief of the Gerudo, as its Master too’.

'You have certainly not wasted any time’, the Elder hummed, 'You are quite the hummingbird! And who do you think would be the one to take Revali’s torch?’

'Link told me about the feat of seizing Vah Medoh from the malice of Windblight with the help of Mister Teba’, Zelda commented, 'after meeting him yesterday in person, I consider he is the perfect candidate’.

'One of our finest warriors, if not the best!’, the elder exclaimed, 'But what do you say about this offer, Teba?’

'It would be an honor to follow Champion Revali’s path, Elder’, he stated.

‘Then you should not waste any more time with me, hoho!’, Elder Kaneli hooted. ‘Go to the Divine Beast, now!’

 

Teba and Link chatted lively below the Beast’s shadow to catch their breath once they climbed up to the giant bird's perch above Rito Village. Zelda was oblivious to their banter; her eyes wandering through the landscape. Her emerald irises focused on a distant construction while she worked.

‘You  _do_  see the castle from here…’, she murmured to herself. A frown and an unsettling feeling rose in her, strong gusts of wind catching up their attention, as Medoh rose and turned to them, cawing.

_I am the Divine Beast Vah Medoh. I see the heart of one of you desires to face trial to become my Master._

Link and Zelda looked at Teba, who approached the enormous bird.

'If you think I am worthy of standing trial, I will', the Rito warrior beckoned, 'My name is Teba'.

_Well, Teba. Come forth -_ the wind blew as Medoh left his position, taking flight over the village, the Rito taking advantage of the drafts to propel himself upward -  _and face your fate!_

Link cheered for his friend, as his figure was out of sight. As he could see, everyone in the village was watching to the skies, excited about what was unfolding in front of their eyes.

‘Well that was something epic!' he told his companion, who was fixed on the skies. 'Zelda!’, Link caught her attention. ‘You’re flying off the coop!’

‘I'm fine’, Zelda just mumbled, to Link’s surprise. He was befuddled at her strange, unfocused demeanor.  _She didn't even get my puns! What's wrong with her?_

She remained silent , eyes fixed on the Divine Beast, who, after almost getting lost in the clouds, started plummeting towards the village, then gracefully perching itself on the rock.

After a loud, high-pitched caw, the gate opened, Teba emerging from the beast, flying low to reach his companions.

'Revali is certainly... _something_... ' he commented on the former champion's attitude, 'he says you still owe him a rematch'.

'Yeah, he talks  _a big lot_ for sure', Link chuckled, 'He will have to wait until I pass on to the Sacred Realm for that!'

'Let's return, my friend', the warrior patted Link's back, 'We have to tell the good news'.

Zelda just nodded and smiled at the Rito's success. Link and her got back to the Village on the paraglider, Teba on his own.

She seemed she wanted no company whatsoever for a while once they returned to Rito Village.

 

_4:25 p.m. I have been quite moody this afternoon. The good news is that Teba accepted the offer of being Vah Medoh's new master, and his trial on the Divine Beast was sucessful._

_I think the source of this discouragement was… nevermind._

‘Zelda was acting so strange, I wonder what happens to her’, Link voiced his concern to the new champion as they arrived approached the village after some training in the Flying Range.

_‘Unfinished business_ , my friend’. Teba played with his bow's string. ‘Her eyes were fixed on the castle ruins, did you realize?’.

Link just hummed.

_‘I …. don’t think I’m ready to go back there yet’… yeah, that’s it. She’s struggling, as it always has been._

He could see Zelda from there with the slate's scope, eyes lost in the horizon again, and Kass - his bright blue feathers gave him away -  approaching her.

_Maybe he will finally write that song about her_ , he thought, before returning to their conversation topic.  _I’ll keep checking on her later_.

 

‘Your highness, you seem very melancholic today’, the bard noted, ‘Quite the opposite from yesterday’.

She hummed affirmatively. ‘It’s just Zelda, Kass’, she smiled, ‘I’m a princess of pretty much  _nothing_ , as the ruins on the horizon show’.

‘People haven’t forgotten about the Royal Family, even after all this time, milady’, Kass reminded her, ‘just like my teacher never forgot about how you were willing to die for the young man who has been looking at you from the road to the flying range’ - he waved at Link - ‘as if you were Hylia herself’.

Zelda saw him in the distance, making the appointed knight blush bright pink, and almost drop his Sheikah slate.

‘I met him several times during his journey, rather intentionally, for I had to aid him’, the Rito explained her. ‘Teacher’s orders’.

Zelda chuckled.

‘I played the song you heard last night for him not long ago, once he regained his memories about you’.

‘How did Link react?’, she asked. ‘He told me about it the night I arrived to our home’.

'He accepted my teacher’s song with gratefulness’, Kass remembered, ‘although he was a little overwhelmed, I think. He was speechless for a while, and then rushed somewhere’.

‘That behavior is  _very_  like him’, she laughed softly.

‘A couple of days after I passed the song to him, Vah Medoh shot a beam of light, and the shadows over the castle vanished’, he continued, ‘we started getting word of your victory through the travelers. Rumor has it that there’s an adventurer princess who carries Hylia’s blood’.

_I guess I can’t keep running away from myself…_  Zelda smiled bittersweetly, as she came to a realization while the sun set over Hebra.

Kass just observed her silent stance, hair blowing in the wind, and smiled to himself.

_‘Now I understand why Link was always collecting those flowers…’_ , Kass murmured to himself.

‘Did you say something?’, Zelda was startled, ‘I was lost in my head, I apologize’.

‘Nevermind’, Kass smiled, ‘I wondered if you knew songs from the past you could teach me’.

‘Sure!’, she clapped her hands, all fired up, ‘Do you have a lyre I could borrow? I can only play that, and the ocarina’.

‘Sure thing, Zelda. Would you like to wait for Link to come back at my house? My girls would love to sing with you’.

They were interrupted by Link gliding over them, almost crashing into the landing. ‘I… wanna’, Link’s voice panted as he got up , ‘…join.. you’.

Zelda burst into laugh. ‘You came back quickly!’

‘Teba helped me’ - the Rito warrior landed gracefully at his words - ‘He gave me a lift’.

While she chit-chatted with both Ritos, Link saw her sunny smile again, and felt relieved.

 

_12.56 a.m. We just came back from Kass’ house. We had a lovely evening along Teba’s family, with plenty of music, laughter, and fun. I taught Kass’ the royal family lullaby! It sounds lovely in accordion!_

_Kass told Link he would have a surprise for both of us on our next visit. I wonder what it will be._

‘Come to bed’, Link mumbled from the hammock. ‘It’s chilly’.

Zelda indulged him, quickly getting beneath the duvet. ‘Happy now?’

He just nodded. ‘I am happier now that you are smiling again’, he commented, wrapping himself around her . ‘You were pretty down during the day’.

‘Indeed I was’, she confessed. ‘I made a decision’.

‘About what?’, he asked, although he had a clue about what she meant.

‘I think it’s time for me to go to the castle ruins’, she admitted, ‘I need it to be at peace’.

‘That’ll be our next stop, then’. He kissed her forehead, and soon the princess drifted to sleep.

Link fell asleep later, one thought on the back of his mind.

 

_How will Zelda react if I show her father’s journal…?_


	18. Log#8: The Things We Lost (and The Ones We Gained)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda visits the Castle ruins, and revisits her relationship with her father.

She almost immediately regretted coming to the place once was her home.

Her last times on the Castle ruins were hazy, because of all the adrenaline and the rush of the battle.

One was a hundred years ago, as she faced the Calamity head on, on her own, surrounded by the wreckage on her kingdom, and the fire devouring and consuming everything, turning buildings, people and living beings in ashes.

The second one was still among the ruins, but the Calamity was no more, sealed away with her power and the blade carried by her reawakened appointed knight: she just returned to pick some belongings, mostly clothes from a chest. Nothing else, nothing more.

She remembers the vague image of a Silent Princess in bloom crossing her eyes before leaving the ruins and rushing on horseback. She regained focus once they were in Link’s house - where her new life began.

Now all she sees is every single detail: the cracks and textures, tears and wears, growing plants and moss on the rubble and ruin surrounding her.

No malice, no enemies; just destruction and silence.

 

_10.37 a.m. I am currently revisiting the town and castle ruins. In the case of the castle, I have no idea which is wiser: to rebuild or to tear everything to the ground and start over. Either case, at least I know Mr. Bolson has us covered._

_Fun thing: I’m writing from my old desk. Some things never change._

 

Link tapped her shoulder, signaling her to follow him somewhere.

Despite the massive level of decay, she could recall all the halls and rooms. Link’s steps ceased in front of a concealed door, now out of its original position, on the library.

She could be able to recognize her father’s studio in any state. Zelda had lost the count of how many times she had been scolded there.

‘I found this’ -his hand grabbed a torn up volume- 'on my first incursion here’, he explained, 'I thought you might want to read it, or just have it as a keepsake’.

‘My father’s journal?’, she examined the book, her face unimpressed. ‘I didn’t know he had one’.

After reading the first pages, her expression was neutral. As she made progress her lips pursed, her brows frowned, and her teeth clenched. Once done reading the last page, her soft voice turned in a growl, she brashly closed the journal, and without a word, it flew across the room, to Link’s surprise.

The thudding of the book echoed on the walls. Zelda started wailing, tears cascading down her cheeks.

‘He  _knew_  it was not the way’, she sobbed, ‘Why did he understood so late that I was doing my best? I tried so,  _so_ hard to be a good daughter  _and_  Princess, you  _know_  how much, and all the time I felt he was ashamed of me!’

She crouched on the stone floor, emptying her heavy heart. Link sat on the floor, containing her with an embrace, not very differently from the day the Calamity fell upon the land.

'If only… if only he had just accepted me just as I was before all fell apart…’, she murmured, brusquely wiping her cheeks, 'I would have been able to find another way to awaken my power… and maybe, saved me from the hopelessness I always felt’.

The slow strokes Link gave her in the head calmed her down, little by little, until the sobbing faded. Silence was in the air for a moment, until he decided to disclose some words of consolation.

'Your father used to roam the Great Plateau as a ghost, disguised as an old man, you know?’, he revealed, ‘He helped me out at the beginning of my adventure, when I had absolutely no idea of my purpose, or who I was’.

She looked at Link, eyes full of reluctance.

‘Did he tell you about me?’ Her brows were still furrowed.

‘Yes. First, he asked me if I recognized your voice,  _which I didn’t_ … ’, Link sighed. ‘And once he revealed who he was, the King begged me to save you’ - he cupped her cheek - ‘He knew he failed you’.

Zelda looked sideways, eyes fixed on the dumped journal.

'At least, he had some remorse’, she murmured, getting up and dusting off her knees. ‘I can be  _a little_  more forgiving considering that fact’. She walked towards the volume, and picked it from the ground. 'I’m keeping this, as a memento. He is still my father, even with all his shortcomings’.

When she closed it, a small bunch of envelopes fell from the large notebook.

’ _To Priestess Augustine_ ’, she read outloud. 'That’s my mother’s name’.

'I don’t remember seeing those back then’, Link reminisced, scratching the back of his head. 'Maybe they were well hidden’.

Zelda read the first letter for both of them.

’ _Priestess Augustine,_

_I hope you fare well, after getting acquainted during the Midsummer celebrations. Master Rauru has nothing but words of praise for your devotion to Our Lady and The Golden Three, and your vast knowledge on the matters and happenings of this land._

_I wish I could get to know you better._

_Best regards,_

_Prince Rhoam_ ’

Zelda and Link, looked at their finding, then to each other, speechless and with widened eyes.

'I’ll read this one’ - Link picked the next one - ’ _To Crown Prince Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule_  - this one’s written by your mom, I think’.

'It is! Her handwriting is lovely’, Zelda caressed the delicate and feminine manuscript words, with a warm smile on her lips.

’ _Your Highness,_

_Thanks for your kind words, although the praise comes close to home - the loving eyes of my father._

_If you think I haven’t seen you spying on me at the Temple of Time, you are terribly, deeply wrong._

_I ask kindly of you to stop following me, for you are interrupting my job; also to behave accordingly to your station as Crown Prince._

_Regards,_

_Priestess Augustine_

_P.S.: I just saw you at the temple library. **Stop following me!** ’_

 

'Like mother, like daughter’, Link smirked, earning an elbowing from the Princess.

'Let’s go outside’, she requested, 'I rather spend the night outside than here, among the rubble’.

 

_5.25 p.m. I find myself rather conflicted: despite the resentment I have against my father, the diary I read shows he had conundrums of his own: in the end, he was a single parent raising a peculiar child, with the added responsibility of leading Hyrule._

_He failed as a parent. He knew it and acknowledged it, and I can give him credit for that. He failed also to mend our relationship, for the Calamity struck before we even had a chance to reconcile. That was out of our hands, sadly._

_I started reading the correspondence father had with mother before they even had a relationship. Link and I found them casually on his journal. I hope this sheds light on my father’s true colors, and also I will hopefully learn more about my mother, for he talked very little about her with me._

 

Link set up camp on a courtyard beneath Zelda’s old study, so they would have shelter in case of an impromptu rainfall. Fall was slowly approaching, after all.

They shared a simple dinner of rice balls, meat, mushroom and vegetable skewers, and fresh fruit. Once done, they continued reading the letters.

’ _Dear Rhoam,_

_Thank you so much for your kind words at my father’s funeral. I am devastated, but life goes on. He lived a full life without regrets, so I know he rests in peace in the Sacred Realm._

_Come visit whenever you want. I won’t try to kick you out, I promise. I consider you now a friend._

_Best regards,_

_Augustine’_

 

'She doesn’t hate him anymore’, Link commented, after finishing his reading.

'We could be reading all night long, you know?, Zelda received the letter and put it back with the rest. 'I’ll check the last one’.

She took one from the bottom of the bunch.

_'To Zelda_ ’. Tears welled in her eyes. ’ _From Papa_ ’ - she handed her partner the envelope - 'I can’t read this’.

She walked away from the campfire. Link followed her, out of instinct.

‘Don’t, please’, she ordered, not turning to look at him. ‘I want to be alone for a moment’.

 

He obeyed. And he waited, next to the fire, until she reemerged from the shadows.

‘I’m better now’. Her eyes showed she had been crying again.

‘Permission to speak freely?’, he asked, in a tone that suited more the Link from a hundred years ago that his current self.

‘You shouldn’t ask that, of course you are free to do so’.

‘It’s because you are not going to like my words’. 

He took a deep breath. 

‘Your father was terrible at parenting, that’s a fact. He never understood you wanted a life beyond the royal duties until it was too late. But…’ - his voice cracked - ‘at least you  _remember_  him, and even have his journal and the letters as keepsakes’. Tears started running down his cheeks. ‘I have  _nothing_ ’.

Zelda felt a little ashamed of her, forgetting about the fact Link had a loving, caring family the Calamity had literally wiped out of existence, and from his memories, after his hundred-year sleep.

‘Instead of being angry at him’, he wiped his tears, ‘ _learn_ from him. Don’t do the same things he did to you to our children’.

She nodded, smiling at the word that slipped from his lips. ‘I won’t. I promise - cross my heart’.

They hugged tightly for a while.

‘You’re sniffling, young lady’, Link scolded her playfully, ‘Blow your nose’.

Zelda’s slightly puffy and reddened eyes went round as the full moon over them. She broke the embrace and dashed inside the castle, to Link’s stupor.

She quickly returned with something in her hands: two old handkerchiefs, with delicate and intricate needlework: one with a Z monogrammed, surrounded by Silent Princesses; the other an L surrounded by a laurel wreath.

‘Your mother embroidered these’. She placed the weathered, but still soft cotton pieces on his hands. ‘One she gave it to me after making her son smile for an undisclosed reason… the other one… I stole it from your belongings’ - she blushed - ‘I had these hidden on my desk’.

Link crumbled, falling on his knees, crying his heart out, holding on to Zelda by her waist, who held him in silence.

‘She asked me if I knew what your favorite flowers were’, he sobbed, reminiscing a little. ‘I never understood why’.

She laughed bittersweetly, and kissed his hair.

They remained next to the fire in silence, holding still on to each other, Zelda realizing her beloved had dozed off, clung to her lap, handkerchiefs still on his grasp.

She covered Link with his hood, huddling against him for warmth, and picked the still unread letter.

_‘My Dearest Daughter,_

_You were born today. I’m overwhelmed by happiness. I wrote some about this event on my journal, but I couldn’t convey it in words properly, I think._

_I intend to give you this letter when you turn seventeen, as a sort of time capsule._

_Although you are so tiny and chubby, you look so much like your mother, I wonder if you will show off her traits when you grow up: her sense of wonder, her intellectual, scholarly tendencies, or her stubbornness. I have to brace myself for the last one, in that case._

_I will try to be the best father I can be, and if I fail, I beg your forgiveness beforehand, for no one is born knowing how to be a father. At least I have your mother for guidance. Goddesses know what I would be without her._

_I will always love you._

_Your Papa’_

Zelda had no more tears left. She just had silence.

 

_11.52 p.m. Dear Father, wherever you are: I have mixed feelings about you. A part of me will always resent you for how you treated me, but the other feels sorry for you, for every time I refused to follow the rules and went to research ‘my beloved relics’ as you called them, I became more and more of a living reminder of my mother._

_Heartache and loss surely make people change radically, and act against their good will._

_I might be able to forgive you someday. But for now, upon request of the man I love, I will learn from you, and not force my will into my offspring, and even so, I won’t let your memory plague my future actions and choices. I have to restore a kingdom - no small feat - and help Link regain as much of his memory as possible, for it is my responsibility, after sending him to the Shrine of Resurrection._

_My biggest triumph over the harm you did to me, will be me, being unapologetically me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very strained relationship with my father, so writing about Zelda’s relationship with her father comes quite close to home. I cried a lot writing this, as you might guess. 
> 
> Fun Fact: this is the second chapter I wrote when I was planning this series.


	19. Log#9: Lady Storyteller

‘How you didn’t get lost in the Lost Woods back then?’

'Link, is that one of your bad puns or an  _actual_  question?’

 

Zelda strode with a sure, steady pace, without needing a torch, to Link’s surprise.

 

'Actual question’, he cleared out.

'The right path always has flowers in it’, she revealed, 'the wrong is barren’.

As the fog faded, the noise of laughter and joyful banter of the forest inhabitants rose. Link went ahead a little, to greet the Koroks. Zelda, on the rear, humming a soft laughter, listened to the cheery greetings.

 

‘Dear Koroks, Deku Tree, I brought a surprise guest with me!’, Link waved his arms to catch the attention of every forest dweller.

‘And who is this guess, oh Hero?!’, the tree’s voice echoed.

'It is I, Zelda’, the Princess emerged from the hiding spot, 'my dear friend’.

The giant tree went from a surprised gasp to a merry, hearty laughter, that made rain pink petals all over the place.

The Koroks swarmed at Zelda’s feet, greeting her in unison.

 

’ _Princess! Princess! I’m so happy you came to see us!’_

_'Princess! Oaki is brave now! I went to the shrine in my own!’_

_'Princess! We have your favorite flowers now!’_

 

Zelda hugged and listened to every single one of them, as enthused as they were.

‘Deku tree, we came to put this old friend to rest too’. Link presented the Master sword to him.

‘Do you really think so?’, the tree enquired the young hero. ‘The Calamity might be gone, but your journey together just began’.

‘What do you mean by that, Deku Tree?’, Link asked, clueless.

‘Did the Princess talk to you about the message she had for you?’

All sights were on Zelda for a moment. Her face was surprised, but knowing of the issue he was referring to.

‘Dear friend,  _everything is settled_ ’, she let him know with a bright smile and rosy cheeks.

The Great Deku tree hummed a merry laugh, understanding her words. ‘That’s my dear girl’.

‘I have no idea what you both mean’, Link commented, ever confused, ‘but maybe you are right’ - he focused his attention on the sword - ‘just let me know when you want to rest, ok?’

The blade glowed softly, as if its spirit answered.

‘She is a restless being’, the tree affirmed. ‘just like you both! Do tell this old rotting log your whereabouts! Link came some time ago to tell me you were sad, remembering the past too much’.

‘I was’, she admitted, approaching the tree’s large roots and climbing into one. ‘But I cannot stay trapped into the past no longer. What’s done it’s done. This is what I am’.

‘You have become wiser, child’.

‘I am not sure if wiser’, she shrugged, ‘but at least I shall not deny who I am and what I can do’ - Zelda took a deep breath - ‘I no longer hear the voices of the Goddesses, nor the Master Sword, and only kept the ability to heal to an extent, but my mind is sound and my resolve clear’, she finished with a smile.

The Great Deku tree hummed happily.

 

‘I longed for a hundred years to see this sight of you, Princess’, ‘You shine, bright as the sun!

The Koroks’ confirmed the tree’s words with their chiming laughs, merry jumps, and happy little dances.

‘Back on the subject, I have traveled through this land along Link, and have seen how Hyrule has changed… And met amazing people on the way’, she commented, words filled with warmth, ‘but I also have seen the wreckage and decay left’.

‘Have you, Princess?’, the ancient tree asked. ‘Do tell me of your adventures so far’.

A swarm of Koroks gathered around her, as she climbed down the root and sat on the ground.

‘Tell us your story, Princess!’, was the Koroks’ request.

‘Well, let’s start from the very beginning… After Link and I defeated Ganon, I asked him if he remembered me’, she recalled.

‘Did he?!’, the choir of Koroks asked with excitement, turning to her partner. ‘Did you, Master Link?!’

‘He did!’, Zelda affirmed, Link nodded while munching an apple; the Koroks did a collective hooray.

‘We live now in Hateno Village, close to Kakariko Village; I have met lots of new people in both places, and reconnected with some old friends too, like Impa, and Purah; Impa has a granddaughter, Paya’, she continued, ‘We have been traveling around Hyrule, having lots of adventures! For instance, we went to Zora’s Domain and I met a very good friend of Link’s: Prince Sidon!’

‘Waaah!’, the koroks gasped collectively.

‘He is really tall, and has sharp teeth!’, she gestured, standing on her tiptoes, making fangs with her clawed hands on the sides of her face, ‘although he might seem intimidating, he is incredibly easygoing and cheerful! - she sat again on the grass - ‘The opposite in appearance is Chief Riju of the Gerudo! She is shorter and younger than Link and I, but she is strong enough to lead her people marvelously, and adores sand seals’.

‘Would she like us too?’, Maca asked.

‘Of course she would’, she smiled, ‘You all are a riot, just like her! She loves to sneak out and give her guardian, Buliara, a good scare’.

The air was filled with the creatures’ bubbly laughs.

‘I also went to Rito Village, where I met Teba, a fierce, stern, and brave warrior, and his family’, she narrated. ‘I met also their bard, Kass, who during Link’s journey was also traveling through the land, searching for songs of yore to help Link in his quests’.

She crossed her hands over her chest. ‘I am deeply thankful to all of them, for they aided Link, and risked their lives to save not only their people, but all of Hyrule as well’.

‘Would you bring your new friends to meet them? They do seem fun’, Deku tree asked, the forest dwellers cheering at his proposal.

‘Of course!’, Zelda chimed with a toothy grin, ‘Although we have some new fellows to meet before, like Yunobo, a young Goron Link befriended during his adventures in Eldin’.

‘The more, the merrier’, the tree affirmed. ‘It is never lonely with the Koroks, but it is nice to see new faces once in a while’.

‘We’re going to visit the Gorons once we leave here, Deku Tree’, Link joined the conversation, ‘Zelda wants to check on the status of Vah Rudania, and I’m quite sure Yunobo would be happy to join us’.

‘You shall be quite the merry bunch, ho ho!’

‘A merry bunch indeed, my friend’, Zelda reassured Deku tree. ‘They will become Hyrule’s new Champions’.

‘That’s good news to hear’, the tree commented. ‘Is that your resolve, Princess?’

‘It is’, she answered. ‘To give back people their land, break their isolation, and give Hyrule lasting peace’.

‘Does that mean taking back the crown?’, the tree enquired.

‘Only if the people want to’, Zelda noted, ‘They have fared quite well and thrived without a monarchy, and for a hundred years no less, who am I to change that?’

‘That is certainly true. The peoples of Hyrule are not to be trifled with, but I consider sooner or later things will return to the way they used to’.

‘People in most places already know who she is’, Link grinned, taking out a handful of acorns out of his saddle bag. ‘She can’t run away from her title’.

‘I already knew that, starting from Zora’s Domain,  _Linny_ ’. Zelda frowned, glancing at him. ‘It is not in my nature to impose things to people, as you should know’.

‘Ho ho, and I thought I would never see you both having a lover’s quarrel’, Deku Tree hummed delighted. ‘But I want to hear more about your adventures, my children. Are you staying for the night?’

‘Indeed, Deku Tree’, Zelda affirmed, ‘We have plenty of stories to share! And… I have a lovely gift from bard Kass!’ - she quickly got up, and searched for something on her saddle bag - ‘an ocarina! I know you all love music, specially Hetsu, so let’s have some fun!’

The massive cheering of the forest dwellers was her answer. Link observed the scene with a cheery grin.

 

_12.39 a.m. I had forgotten how much of a ruckus koroks can make. After I told them about our travels, we kept playing songs, took pictures with the slate, and ate enough mushroom skewers to travel rolling out of the woods up to Eldin. Link is already asleep, along with a bunch of koroks literally piling up over him, as if they were a blanket. I’m snuggling up with them soon._

_They gave me a title (the best one I ever had): Great Lady Storyteller of Korok Forest and Lost Woods. How fancy!_

_Once in Goron City, the first stage of my journey will come to an end. I guess we will rest for some days at home, before putting a date to the meeting I intend to have with the Champions, the Sheikah, the settlements’ leaders, and Mr. Bolson._

_There is so much work to come. But I know I will be capable of it. I have good company, and the spirits of our fallen comrades watch over us, just as Hylia and the Golden Three._


	20. Log#9.5: Salt (A Memory of A Memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link remembers remembering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The cure for anything is salt water. Sweat, tears or the ocean." -Isak Dinesen
> 
> "I loved the smell of ocean water. Salt always smells like memory". -Sherman Alexie,

He finally remembered everything.

 

Well,  _almost_  everything. But everything about  _her_.

 

He finally remembered who the girl from his memories was.

 

It was _her_ all along.

 

Her voice woke him up, and guided him.

 

She had snatched him from the claws of death.

 

After he remembered how she was willing to die for him - _who in their sane judgment would do that for him, a kid who barely knew his name?_ \- Link ran.

 

Away from the swamp where he died, outside Fort Hateno.

 

Away from his house, the symbol of his new life.

 

Away from the Village, and his new acquaintances, and the old ones.

 

Down the hill, into the beach.

 

He kneeled on the sand, and wept.

 

For the life he lost.

 

For the person he once was.

 

For failing her.

 

_Zelda_.

 

Every time her name echoed on his head his heart raced.

He was sure he had  _never_  felt like that before. It had worsened after he heard the Rito bard’s song.

 

‘Zelda’.

 

Her name tasted salty on his mouth, a mix of bitter tears and the nocturnal sea breeze, as the rising tide licked at his knees.

 

‘I remember you’.

 

The answer came out of his lips in a faint voice, after her eyes watered at his silence.

‘I do, I really do… ’, he sobbed. ‘…Zelda’.

A surprised gasp. A pout. Trembling lips. Tears streaming down her face.

Both held onto each other tight, and he kissed her reddened, wet cheeks.

 

_Your name tastes like the sea, Zelda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the best pieces I've written, hands down.


	21. Log#9.5.1: Over a Thousand Moons (In The Upside Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda remembers being Link's shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of companion piece for "Salt". 
> 
> I wrote it after honest-ground posted on Tumblr an idea about Zelda being in a sort of "Upside Down" while Link was on his quest.

_It is finally contained._

_With a thousand golden chains it is bound._

_It is in the dark of the Castle’s Sanctum._

_And to it I am tied._

_For it took my beloved and all I loved from me._

_And if I go down,_

_Down it goes with me into the abyss._

Zelda opened her eyes.

Darkness. A somber world, exactly like hers, all washed in black and white.

No sound. Birds, wind, thunder, or his steps behind her no more.

Cold. Bleak. Barren. Empty.

 

_I shall wait for your return._

_I will endure this._

_We will come through, even if I have to wait for you for all eternity._

_I will wait, with infinite patience and love, in this dark mirror of our world._

 

* * *

 

A golden beam of light appeared at the Shrine of resurrection, like lightning rising from the Great Plateau.

Zelda could not believe her eyes. A hundred years had passed in the blink of an eye.

 

_In the darkness, time flies._

 

She ran through the obscured land, following that spark of life.

 

_He is awake! I will finally see him again!_

_Link!_

_Please, wait for me!_

She could see him, still asleep, but his body showing the first signs of awakening: stretching limbs, deeper breaths, a faster heartbeat.

To her dismay, she could not touch him: she was about to caress his face, when he faded into smoke as her fingertips made contact with his skin.

She was a ghost. At least, in that plane of existence.

_Are you going to deny me even this? What a twisted fate you have given me._ Her hands curled into fists trembled with rage and sheer impotence. _But if my touch can’t reach him, maybe my voice will…_

 

_Link…_

_Open your eyes…_

 

* * *

 

In the pitch black of night, a golden shadow in the shape of a young woman wanders through forests, hills, fields and meadows. She roams desperate, looking for her champion.

Zelda wanders along him most of the time, lending an invisible helping hand whenever he needs it most: she would leave food handy when he was too tired to go gathering or hunting, or simply watch over him while he slept.

The forest she in is wild and dense, tinted in shadows, blacks and grays muting all the hues of the once very lively and colorful land.

_I wonder where is he tonight…_

Zelda after some struggle finds him, bundled in his hood, barely awake, seeking for some warmth on a small fire inside a rocky alcove.

He is bruised, dazed, dirty, and gaunt. He just recovers a little of color on his cheeks after eating some food.

_Link…_  , she kneeled before him, _I’m so sorry you have to go through this ordeal alone. I wish I could do anything else than just talking to you…_

She felt her heart heavy, and an unease.

The air smelled of blood, and the earth oozed black and magenta vapors.

_Malice! It can’t be! Not now! Zelda, get a hold of yourself and do something!_

She threw some branches on the fire, and it blazed, awakening the sleepy hero.

He looked at the rising full moon, bathed in red, eyes widening at the image; Link grabbed his belongings, and dashed on his horse to the closest refuge.

Zelda cried bitterly as she saw him go, only her echoing plead reaching his ears.

 

_Please be careful Link…_

 

* * *

 

_He is here._

Link had finally arrived to the Castle.

She could notice the stir, not only of the monsters, but also from the calamity itself.

It could break from its chains at any moment, thirsty for revenge, unleashing its fury on Link.

 

_My heart knows he will win._

_We will see each other again after all this time._

_I shall be free from this this parallel world of shadows._

_Will he remember me?_

 

* * *

 

Color.

His eyes never looked so heavenly blue, his skin in a soft golden tan; the grassy field surrounding them, in thousand shades of green.

Light.

The warm sunlight on her face, a priceless sensation after being imprisoned for so long.

His voice; the deep, but soft tones of it.

‘I remember you.. I really do… ’.

His voice cracked with sobs, and tears burst.

‘… Zelda’.

She was back.

 

* * *

 

‘Zelda, you’re falling asleep’, Link nudged her softly, ‘get into the bed roll’.

They were camping on a field on the road to Goron City. Zelda wanted to do some stargazing, and Link had gladly indulged her whim.

She just yawned.

‘But I’m cozier next to you’, and snuggled against him.

‘Alright’ - he wrapped his hood around her- ‘You were mumbling nonsense, something about a thousand moons’.

She hummed a little laugh. ‘I might have been dreaming a little’.

A chuckle was his only observation.

She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and continued. ‘One thousand, three hundred and seven moons’, she corrected. ‘Or one hundred years and seven months. The time it took us to see each other again’.

‘A very precise number’, he noted. ‘You kept record of it?’

‘Indeed’, she nodded, ‘It kept me sane’.

Link’s reaction to her words were a squeeze with a tight hug, and a kiss on the crown of her head.

Soon the full moon rose in the sky, catching the couple’s attention.

‘I kind of miss the blood moons’, Link noted, arms still wrapped around Zelda. ‘The first times I was really scared’.

‘I was really worried about you those nights, more than usual’, her eyes were lost in the shining satellite, ‘You are not precisely a beacon of prudence’.

‘You know me’, he just grinned. ‘But I liked to hear your voice… it was reassuring, no matter how scared I was, I knew you were looking after me’.

‘You couldn’t see me’.

‘But I felt you, and that was more than enough for me’.

 

_Some things trascend planes of existence, don’t they?_


	22. Log#10: The End (Of The Known Road)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find the most adorable thing that Link tries to imitate the Goron’s speech pattern in the original text. I had to keep that.

Zelda realized despite its clunkiness, the suit was comfortable. At least she wouldn’t spontaneously combust. **  
**

‘I’m dying my flamebreaker suit when we get home’, Zelda stated as she got out of the clothing store, prepared for the scorching heat. ‘I love the idea of customizing my…’

A rolling Goron stopped on its tracks, interrupting her rambling, turning it into a shriek. Link’s face brightened up upon seeing a familiar face.

‘Brother!!! I’m so happy to see you, goro!’

‘Yunobo!’

Both youngsters greeted each other cheerily, after quite some time of not seeing each other.

‘I heard you passed the test of our brothers, goro!’, Yunobo almost danced, ‘You are quite famous here now… A rock star, goro!’

‘No way, brother! Really, goro?

Underneath the helmet, Zelda’s face was full of mirth.  _They love bad puns here too…_

‘Yunobo, this is Zelda’, he introduced the princess, ‘we want to talk to the chief and you later’.

‘A pleasure finally meeting you, young Yunobo’, she waved at the Goron.

‘Goro!!! You are Link’s _girlfriend_!’, he shouted, with a boulder-sized enthusiasm, ‘he couldn’t stop talking about you, goro goro!’

‘Oh… really?’, she turned to see him, hands on her waist. ‘Lovely’.

She could hardly see it, but Link’s embarrassment was evident. ‘Bro! You’re making me look uncool!’, he muttered.

 

_3.45 p.m. It was a good idea to follow Link’s advice and acquire a flamebreaker suit of my own. This place is way more scorching than I remembered, potions would have been a waste of rupees._

_I met Yunobo also. He is a young Goron of champion descent, and seems to look up to Link quite an amount. Actually, Link seems to be quite the hotshot here. Everyone calls him brother, something rather ironic for someone who not only was an only child, but also quite withdrawn._

_Tomorrow morning hopefully, we shall examine the Divine Beast._

‘So… you want to check our guardian Rudania, goro?’, the chief mused when Zelda explained her presence there, ‘Who am I to stop you from doing so, goro? You are the descendant of the long-lost Princess of Hyrule, goro!

‘Well, not precisely that… but whatever works’.  _He is like Kanelli, how funny_ , she thought. ‘Yunobo, do you accept to honor our champion and your ancestor, and become Vah Rudania’s pilot?’.

‘Of course I do, goro!!!’, he turned to Zelda, then to Link, ‘Nothing would make me more proud to work with my brother and to make the rest of my brothers proud!!!’

 

After a climb up Death Mountain filled with stories of how Yunobo had been keeping Goron City safe by exterminating some remaining monsters, Zelda, Link and Yunobo were about to get on board the Divine beast, surrounded by lava.

‘We can use the Stasis rune and a cobble crusher to propel Yunobo up Rudania’, Link proposed enthusiastically, gesturing dramatically, ‘And we can get up there to wait for him using Revali’s Gale, like we did in Zora’s Domain, Zelda’.

‘Indeed, Link’.

‘You’re a genius, goro!’, Yunobo was stunned by the useful, albeit dangerous, plan.

‘I am not, but thanks for the compliment, Yunobo’, Link laughed. ‘We have to be extra careful with our landing’, Link added, ‘This is not as fresh as the Zora lands…’

‘But it’s still super hot, bro! goro!’, Yunobo ended the sentence.

‘Nice one, goro!’, Link fist bumped the goron, to Zelda’s masked disapproving look.

_Those puns are cringe-worthy_ , she thought, rolling her eyes.

 

And then the ground started shaking, putting the trio in alert.

_Come forward, oh brave one who seeks trial with Rudania._

'The Divine Beast Link! Send Yunobo up!' Zelda ordered, trying to maintain balance.

Despite the danger it implied, the maneuver was a success, the Goron landing safely on the Divine Beast, and climbed carefully to the entrance.

‘I am Yunobo, goro! I wanna be your Master, Rudania!’.

 

_Welcome, Yunobo. Enter If you are ready._

The gate opened, the goron entering immediately, as their companions awaited, on the edge of Death Mountain's caldera.

 

As almost an hour passed Zelda worried. 'Do you think he is doing fine?', she asked Link nervously, her feet tapping the ground. 

'Sure thi-'. His cocksure affirmation anulled by the sight of a balled up Goron screeching in collision course with them, th'at crashed feet away from them.

'WAAAAH!', he unrolled, fists in the air, 'I did it brother! Goro, I'm the Master, goro goro!'

The two made a triumphant cheer, filled with the noise of clanking suits, as the skies of Eldin tinted with oranges and reds.

'Brother Daruk is AWESOME, goro! - he hugged Link, Zelda swearing she heard bones cracking - 'He told me to give you a hug for him, goro!'

‘We must have a party, goro!’, Link was all giddy, ‘Let’s go to the Protein Palace! We can have a barbecue and Yunobo all the Rock Roast he wants, my treat! We have to celebrate not only Yunobo, but also Daruk's memory!’

In the end, it was not just the three of them: all of Goron City joined the party, music of drums, laughter, dance, jokes and bad puns filling the air.

 

_11.39 p.m. We have returned from Death Mountain and celebrating Yunobo becoming Vah Rudania’s master. The Gorons love to make quite a ruckus!_

_I am incredibly proud to write in this log “We did it!”. Link and I have enrolled the four new champions of Hyrule._

_I can’t believe after all these months of coming and going are about to end. Well, not exactly. We still have to gather, so each of them get to know each other, but I have a feeling we are going to make a really good team! Sidon is a ball of energy and optimism, Riju may be the youngest, but is incredibly driven, Teba is experienced, and despite his initial sternness, he is understanding and welcoming - I am quite sure he will be our father figure and voice of reason. Yunobo proved to show what he is made of (pun intended) when he helped Link, so I know he is trustworthy, kind and courageous._

_I have the bittersweet feeling of the end of something, but the thrill of something new and exciting at the same time._

 

On the way back home, Link was unusually quiet. He mostly listened to her, and almost no word left his lips on the almost two days on the road. To Zelda was quite the surprise to see him go back to his old ways, even so, a little upsetting.

Once at the house, Zelda went upstairs to leave her bags, distracted herself checking some trinkets and souvenirs she had gathered, freshened up, and changed into her nightgown.

‘Can you come downstairs, please, Zelda?’, Link called from underneath the staircase, his low, soft tone reminiscing of his former self, making Zelda nervous.

Link met her at the end of the stairs, all geared up, in his champion tunic; Master sword and Hylian shield on his back. He held her hand and took her to the center of the room.

‘I have been thinking a lot on the road’, he commented. ‘And... I haven't been as chatty as I am now’.

‘It’s been quite obvious, and somehow, quite out of character for the current you’, she fidgeted with her feet, an old gesture of nervousness.

‘I know’, he blushed. ‘I’m really sorry’.

‘Nevermind’, Zelda stroked his rosy cheek.

And he knelt before her and placed his left hand over his heart, and grabbed softly her hand with the other, to Zelda’s stupor.

‘Everybody on this journey has been swearing their allegiance to you’, he commented, ‘but I haven’t. So…’ - he cleared his throat - ‘I, Link Philippus, son of Sir Wolfram, Knight of Hyrule, promise to loyally serve you as your guardian and champion’, he held her hand and kissed it, ‘for as long as I live in this second chance at life I had’.

‘You don’t have to - ’

‘Yes, I do’, he cut her bashfully. ‘I have consecrated my life to you once, and gladly do it again. And…’ - he took something out of his pocket. ‘Remember when I gave you the logbook?’

‘Of course’.

‘What did the dedication I wrote say?’

_‘May we never be apart ever again’._

‘And I meant it’. On his hand was delicate gold ring with a fairly large rose cut diamond. 

Zelda thought her heart would burst into her ribcage. Not even a gasp left her throat.

‘Would… you… marry me?’, he blushed even more than before. ‘Even though I am reckless, stubborn as a mule, eat for five people, and probably will annihilate anyone who means harm to you?’

‘Yes’, she laughed with watery eyes, ‘a hundred, a thousand times, yes, you silly!’.

He slid the ring on her left ring finger, and kissed the back of her hand as he got up.

‘This is the beginning of something extraordinary for the both of us’, Zelda commented, letting herself be cradled in Link’s arms.

‘If I had to wait for you a hundred years, it sure is’, he hummed, before kissing her.


	23. Log#12.5 Party Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Zelda's birthday.

‘My dear friends’, Link started ceremoniously after Zelda, Impa and Paya left to go to Purah’s, ‘I’d like to thank you for your help in making Zelda’s birthday a success’.

‘You’re welcome, but you better had, after your embarrassing birthday experience’, Riju gave him a side glance, then munching an apple bit.

‘What happened, friend?’, Sidon asked the Gerudo chief.

‘I can tell because Buliara is at the shop buying supplies for our return, but our hero here  _got drunk_ ’, she explained, ‘then he went on a rampage through the desert to kill a Molduga, then he talked a lot of nonsense, and threw up in my room’.

Yunobo looked impressed, just as Sidon, both considering his action “ _Awesome_ ”. Teba silently judged him a little.

‘Thanks for sharing my embarrassing story’, Link frowned, cheeks pink at the memory of that night. ‘Not my brightest moment’.

‘You asked Zelda if she was  _single_ ’, she reminded him, ‘and you  _cried_  when she told you she wasn’t. That’s how drunk you were’.

‘Yeah, about that…’, he tried to deviate the conversation.

‘I call dibs on the Maid of Honor’, Riju blurted. ‘And dye brown those boots you wore last night if you’re getting married in them, please’

‘I won Best Man, because I know you from earlier’, Sidon grinned.

‘And because you almost were his brother-in-law. You can’t beat that for sure’, Teba shrugged. ‘Also, please don’t ask me about marriage advice. Just because I’m married it doesn’t mean  _I know how I did it_ ’.

‘Goro goro! That’s why you were looking for diamonds during your your journey? You Hylians are so weird, goro’.

Link was stunned at his friend’s cunning. ‘How did you guess?’

‘That sparkler is Gerudo-made, of course’, Sidon commented, ‘If it were made in the Domain, I would have been made in silver, and an opal mounted on it’.

‘Jewelry buff! My sisters back in Gerudo Town would love you, buddy!’, Riju laughed, the Prince blushing. ‘That rock didn’t go unnoticed Link’.

‘I didn’t notice, goro’, Yunobo pouted.

‘That’s because you are a pure-hearted boy’, Riju patted his arm.

‘So, when you want to tie the knot?’, Teba inquired, ‘I got to ask Kass about the music, you know’.

Link was a tad overwhelmed by the question. ‘I honestly have no idea’, he scratched the back of his head, ‘I just proposed to her two days before you arrived here’.

‘We have time, then’, Riju sighed. ‘This is going to be an event to remember!’

‘Indeed Riju’, the prince high-fived the tiny Gerudo Queen.

Meanwhile at the Ancient Technology Lab, the banter had been merry, mostly Purah relieved of not being picked on by the local children anymore after the previous evening, the excuse being ‘I look younger than I actually am! I’m seventeen, haha!’

‘Your excuse was incredibly cheap, I can’t believe the villagers bought it’, Impa rolled her eyes, ‘but at least it worked’.

‘That’s because I’m a whiz!’, she winked with a playful grin.

‘ _Sure you are_ , sister’, she patted the wacky scientist’s back. ‘Dear Princess, I have a favor to ask of you’, Impa asked Zelda, who sat next to her. ‘Paya’.

They young Sheikah took a deep breath.

‘Z-Zelda, I- I’d like to travel with you and m-maybe get to know some places!’, the timid Sheikah bowed to her. ‘p-please!’

‘Surely’, she hesitated, ‘If you stay with us, for starters, we could go with Link to Lurelin Village! Do you know the sea?’

Paya’s eyes glittered with excitement. ‘I would love to! Thank you so much!’, she hugged the princess tightly, Zelda patting her back.

Impa and Purah’s eyes focused on her left hand, then locked eyes with her, Zelda blushing immediately.

‘Is that what I think it is?’, Purah enquired with a cheeky grin, Zelda nodding. ‘Oh boy! Your face, Princess!’

‘It is!’, Impa laughed heartily, ‘What a lovely surprise!’

Paya gasped, looked at the ring, and squeezed her, almost squealing, ‘You are such a perfect match! You will be so happy!’

 

_11.17 a.m. I was squeezed breathless by my dear Sheikah friends upon their realization my hand sports an engagement ring. Although they were a little disappointed by me not having a clue of about setting a date  - specially Paya who wants to be one of my bridesmaids - they were happy for me._

_Impa and Paya just left for Kakariko, and the latter is to return soon for a fun trip with Link and I to Lurelin Village. It’s so good she decided to see the world with her own eyes!_

_Impa told me ‘take care of yourself as a woman, because you someday will be the Queen of this land’. She worries as if I was her own blood, she is so sweet, despite her tough exterior - she has always been like that. I should learn how to defend myself, I can’t allow myself to become a damsel in distress, for two reasons: my sense of self-worth, and because I cannot rely on Link all the time. I have certainly improved in the domestic field, but I think I should acquire some basic combat skills. I should ask Link. I am quite positive he would be delighted to teach me._

Sidon was the only one of the group that decided to stay one more night, for it was safer for him to travel with the first light of the morning. The champions had an abundant lunch, and a long table talk - mostly a storm of questions related to Link’s sudden marriage proposal - and after bidding their hosts farewell, they returned to their homes.

As Zelda read on the bed later, she peeked through the window, Link and Sidon chatting animatedly, sitting on the yard grass, as the sun started setting on the land.

 _They surely look happy those two… they are such good friends_. Zelda smiled to herself and returned to her book.

‘Sidon I need to ask you something, pal’, Link’s tone was unexpectedly serious.

‘Do ask, my friend! No need to be ceremonious!’, the prince hummed.

‘Are you ok with all of this? Me proposing marriage to Zelda, I mean’, she sighed, scratching his head nervous. ‘Because of Mipha’.

Sidon remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out his words.

‘Are you happy, Link?’, he asked, ‘Do you consider yourself a happy man, after all you have lived?’

‘I think… I am, man’, he rested his chin on his hand, ‘I have made all what is possible for me  to make all the ones that surround me happy, I am glad for the happiness of others, and I have no regrets for the choices I have made so far’.

‘That’s great, see?’, Sidon patted his back, ‘Mipha was just like that, bringing people happiness, living without regrets. She would be _happy_ for  _your happiness_! I know she is’ -his voice quivered- ‘ _my heart knows_  she is as happy as I am for you, my friend’.

‘Even if I don’t remember all of her?’, Link started sobbing, ‘I have these fragments of memories of her, and I wish I could remember more of Mipha… gods, I don’t remember if I loved her back, and that  _kills_  me’, he covered his face and wept, Sidon patting his head.

‘My friend, you cherish my sister _in your heart_ and  _that’s all that matters_ ’, he comforted the crying hero, ‘she will  _always_ be important to you, no matter what’.

Link nodded, wiping his cheeks. ‘Thanks, brother. I needed to talk this out’.

‘You are welcome’, he hummed. ‘Why  _brother_? You sound like a Goron, friend’.

‘Because you’re something  _greater_  than my best friend, dude’, Link laughed,  ‘You’re my brother!’

Sidon pouted, and tried his best to contain his tears. ‘Thank you…brother’, he sighed. ‘Does Zelda know about this?’

‘Of course, bro’, he sniffed, ‘She insisted on going to Zora’s Domain first, of all places, to get closure with your father… she has overcome it a little, but she feels terribly guilty for what happened to our friends, specially her’.

‘I remember when she met father months ago…You are marrying a fine woman, brother’, Sidon smiled widely. ‘You are truly meant for each other’.

‘You and the guys are so fired up about it’, he laughed. ‘Best man’, he closed his hand for a fist bump, which the prince reciprocated.

‘We have so many reasons to celebrate!’, he stood up, fists in the air, ‘The triumph of love over hate, and life over death!’

Link smiled from the heart at his words.

‘You’re so right, brother!’, he affirmed, getting up, ‘But I don’t want to be too pushy, you know? We have all the time in the world now’.

‘Sure my brother, take things one step at the time’, Sidon grinned, ‘just don’t end up tying the knot when you’re old and gray!’, he patted his back, both laughing hard and loud at his comment.

‘Aren’t you cheery you two?’, Zelda chimed in, approaching her friends, ‘Dinner’s ready, guys’.

They followed her, a huge platter of seafood paella on the table, that was cleared out in minutes.

After Sidon left for the inn, Link and Zelda were on their own, cleaning up the dinner plates before going to bed.

‘I need to ask you something important Link’, she asked, eyes focused on the dirty dish.

‘So do I’, he dried with a towel a plate, and put it back on the cupboard. ‘You first, milady’.

She looked at him in the eye. ‘Teach me how to fight, please’.

Link was astounded by her proposal, a mixture of excitement and concern, considering how driven she was when she had a goal in mind.

‘Impa compelled me to take care of myself’, she explained, drying her hands with a kitchen towel, ‘I just want to learn the basics of self-defense, it’s not as if I would go and hunt a Lynel out of the blue’.

I think Impa meant something else and you didn’t catch the drift, Link thought, but found her request reasonable. ‘Sure, we start tomorrow morning then’.

Zelda nearly jumped on him of sheer joy, and planted a kiss on his lips, suddenly remembering he had to ask her something else. ‘Your turn, my dear’.

‘While chatting with Sidon, I wondered when would you like to marry’, he held her hands, his cheeks tinted pink. ‘This doesn’t mean I wanna rush you or something like that’.

Zelda hummed a little laugh. ‘I bet Riju and Sidon are planning something incredibly lavish in their heads’.

‘They probably are’, Link laughed. ‘Sidon said we have more than enough reasons to celebrate “ _the triumph of life over death_ ”!’, he quoted his friend, imitating his gestures.

‘That’s  _so_  Sidon!’, she cackled, her belly stinging with laughter, ‘gods, he is so adorable’.

‘He is the best, no doubt!’, Link grinned.

‘We  _do_ have reasons to celebrate…’, Zelda got back on the topic, ‘but it doesn’t get better than this’.

‘What do you mean?’

‘ _This_ ’ she held his hands, ‘You, me, the home we have built and will keep growing, the love we feel for each other… It’s real, and I don’t need a wedding ring or a fairytale wedding to know it. I just need to look in your eyes to realize you feel the same way too’ - she wiped a stray tear on Link’s cheek - ‘in my heart, we are already bound  _for eternity_ ’.

Link held her tight, disarmed by her words.

‘I know these are not enough words, but I love you too’, he murmured.

‘They are all I need, my love’.


	24. Log#10.5: A (Business) Proposal

‘Mr. Bolson, are you there?’, Zelda had already knocked several times the door of the house of the flamboyant architect, designer, builder -several other titles - but above all, head of Bolson Construction Company. ‘It is I, Zelda!’

Not an answer.

‘Maybe he traveled to Tarrey Town or somewhere else’, Link commented with a yawn, ‘We arrived late last night, after all’.

 

She still was processing what had happened yesterday evening, eyes settled on the ring on the hand over the door.

She had to correct herself:  _not any ring, an **engagement**  ring._

Completely spontaneous, unexpected and out of the blue.

Very  _current_  Link. 

 

_‘I had the idea of asking you to marry me after I made a fool of myself getting drunk in Gerudo City’, he confessed while hugging her on their bed, ready to fall asleep. ‘So I went to the jewelry store and commissioned it’._

_‘You had it with you all this time then?’, she frowned, her chin against his chest. ‘You cheeky, shady lad’._

_‘Excuuuse me, princess, for wanting to actually surprise you and your intellect’, he joked, sticking out his tongue._

_‘Do you realize I’m not going to be a blushing bride in an immaculate white dress walking down the aisle of the Temple of Time? I am going to be quite the opposite’._

_‘I don’t mind. We can marry whenever you want, however you want; You know I’m patient’, he kissed the crown of her head, ‘I just wanted you to know love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you’._

 

‘I see you have missed me darlings!’, the melodious voice of Bolson called, taking Zelda out of her remembrance, making them turn to face him. ‘What brings you to the gate of my humble abode?’

‘I, Zelda Hyrule, have come to make you an offer, Mr. Bolson’, she announced ceremoniously. ‘Can you join us at our house?’

‘Ooh, Princess Business? And even our boy Link will be there?’, he sassed, right hand on his chin, left on his waist. ‘Interesting’.

 

Once in the house, Link gestured them to take a seat at the dining table while he served tea and homemade pastries.

‘Hudson and Rhondson had their child, a very healthy and happy boy, and of course I had to pay my respects, as the kid’s godfather…and give him his name’.

Link, who immediately stuffed his face with the custard and jam sweets, and Zelda locked eyes discreetly, none of them surprised by the last statement.

‘His name is Peterson, by the way’, he informed the couple.

‘A good name by any standard’, Zelda commented. ‘You could follow his footsteps and raise your own, don’t you think?’.

‘I’m not as lucky as you, Miss Zelda’, Bolson pointed out at her hand, ‘I assume your and Link’s invitation has to do with that… Do you want me to do some modifications to the house?’

‘Actually no, Mr. Bolson’, she held her cup of tea. ‘it’s kind of a more daring project’.

‘She wants to rebuild Castletown’, Link intervened after swallowing rather noisily his pastry, ‘And Hyrule Castle on the long run’.

‘Thanks for your dose of  _diplomacy_ , Link’, Zelda’s eyes darted at him, ‘but that is my goal indeed’.

‘Daring objective for sure, darlings’, Bolson hummed, ‘Wasn’t that area filled with monsters and those terrible guardians?’

‘Not anymore, man’, Link grinned, picking another pastry, ‘I cleaned up the place before I rescued Zelda’.

‘We surveyed the area some weeks ago’, Zelda informed him, remembering their visit to the ruins. ‘It’s safe to go’.

Bolson inhaled deeply and crossed his arms in deliberation.

‘I was considering retirement lately, you know, young lady?’, he commented, very serious. ‘I told your stud after Hudson’s wedding’.

Zelda’s composed enthusiasm waned at his words.

‘Oh man, don’t get picky’, Link complained before stuffing his face with the last chunk of his pastry, ‘you know we can provide the materials, and get people interested to work with us. Rupees are not a matter’.

‘Don’t misunderstand me,  _Linkson_ ’, Bolson waved jokingly at the champion, ‘Miss Zelda, you are offering me the chance to make  _my masterpiece_. This cancels any possible plan I might want to make!’

‘So is that a yes?’, her eyebrow raised.

‘Not only a yes, but also a  _“when do we start working?”_!’

Zelda squealed, almost making a happy victory dance on her seat, before returning to her poised stance. ‘We must make a summit with our allies first to coordinate efforts to provide materials’, she informed him, ‘I assume your work is not going to be for free’.

‘Well, I can be  _more than flexible_  with my fare, considering this is going to be  _my_   _masterpiece_ ’. Bolson made special emphasis on the last word. ‘And I can even overlook the fact not all of the workers you will bring will not be “son’s”’.

Link gasped, eyes widened at his words. ‘You got  _really_  motivated! You wouldn’t have done that before!’

‘Of course! My head is running wild with ideas!’ - he gestured as if his head was about to explode with creativity - ‘The possibilities are endless! I need to make some sketches and blueprints, stat!’

Bolson stood merrily from his seat, but his face suddenly became somber and serious. ‘I need reference images and a layout of the area, and measurements!’ - he rushed to the door, Link and Zelda after him - ‘KAARSOOON~!’

‘I swear I have  _never_ seen him like this’, Link told a very befuddled Zelda on their house’s threshold.

‘REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU DAZZLED ME?!’

‘A-are you sure he is alright?’, she stammered. ‘I hope he doesn’t have a heart attack or something like that’.

‘Nah, he is just like that’.

‘IT’S DAZZLING TIME AGAIN, BABY ~!’, he shouted at his home door, awaiting for his partner to come out.

‘Yes sir!’, he jumped out, enthusiastically raising his fist to the sky.

‘Have you considered you are a magnet for the strangest people on the land?’, Zelda whispered.

‘Maybe the weirdos are us’, Link looked at the choreography Bolson and Karson did, then turning to her, ‘and we just gotta stick together’.

The extravagant builder approached the princess and champion again, in Karson’s company, all geared up.

‘We depart immediately to the ruins for prospections and assessments’, he shook Zelda’s hand, ‘I’ll let you know the details once we get back here. I’m really pleased to make business with you, Miss Zelda’.

‘Likewise, Mr. Bolson’.

‘Take care of your stud, dear!’, he ran towards the Village entrance, sledgehammer in hand, waving ‘Bye darlings~! And take care of my house, darling Link!’

Link was, speechless, with an outraged expression stamped on his face.

Zelda cracked a laugh at Link’s reaction.

_3.55 p.m. Our conversation with Mr. Bolson, to my surprise, a success. He is the most enthused about this project for sure. I am hoping we receive good news from him soon._

_I have a strange feeling about all this - not that the rebuilding process will fail - but that our lives will change in giant steps from now on. Link’s sudden proposal yesterday was only the beginning._

_Maybe it’s just that I’m getting older. I will turn eighteen in a little over a month. This time, a hundred years later, my birthday will surely be better than the last one._


	25. Log#13: To Be A Princess Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda receives a surprising letter from the settlers scattered around Hyrule.

The letter that arrived six weeks after her birthday had been completely unexpected, but she received it with a strange mix of joy and nervousness. 

Impa informed her some people from the settlements had contacted her and requested Zelda an audience. 

She agreed and put the day of the last quarter of the fourth month as the meeting date. 

 

The Hateno house’s first floor was crowded, the dinner table filled with all the Champions, Impa, Purah, Robbie, Paya and Dorian representing the Sheikah, the Mayors of Hateno, Lurelin,Hudson and Granté from Tarrey Town, and a representant from the stables association. Mr. Bolson and Karson had also joined the group, after their return from Castletown ruins.

Zelda greeted her guests, familiar and unfamiliar and began. ‘You have requested audience with me’, Zelda opened the conversation. ‘I would like to know the purpose of such solicitation’.

 

‘We have been receiving information that there is a Knight who carries the sword that seals the darkness, that has been seen with a young woman with the mark of the triforce on her right hand’, the representative from the stables explained. ‘Those appearances began since several witnesses saw the Divine Beasts attack the Castle and a blast of light coming from it, over six months ago’.

Link excused himself and quickly went upstairs, bringing something on his back. ‘You mean this sword?’, he unsheathed the gleaming blade in front of them.

The representative nodded, stunned, but continued. ‘One of our workers had a relative who worked at the Castle. When the Calamity struck, he saved some relics from there, like some bridles and saddle, which he gave to one of our patrons, but he also has a recovered portrait of the missing Princess’ - he revealed the small weathered portrait to everyone - ‘which happened to look like the young woman our witnesses described. We reached the leaders of the races of Hyrule and they confirmed us the woman of the portrait is ...you’.

Zelda showed the back of her right hand. ‘I am indeed the one of the portrait, Zelda Adeline Philomena Hyrule, sir’ -she sighed- ‘it might sound like a fairytale, but I spent a hundred years sealed, holding back the Calamity until my champion here awoke and came to my aid’.

Link cleared his throat, and intervened.‘I traveled through the land, to release the Divine Beasts from their curse, establishing myself in here along the way...I brought Zelda here once we defeated the Calamity, and we've been traveling all over to find the new champions, which are among us now’. 

The representative nodded. ‘Your story is the same your allies have informed us, that is why the stables association and the representatives of settlements have come today, with the backing of your Champions and the Sheikah, to swear allegiance to you, the rightful ruler to the throne of Hyrule, Princess Zelda’.

 

Zelda’s jaw dropped at his words. 

 

‘Hyrule has spent too long without a proper leader, and despite we are not threatened by any invader, we are adrift… We long for the unity we had in the past’, he admitted, ‘Would you consider accepting to retake your title, your duties, and your position as the crown of Hyrule?’

Zelda remained silent for a moment, looking at her friends and acquaintances. The champions smiled at her. Impa, and the rest of the elder Sheikah were on the verge of tears. 

 

The friends she had made along the way had their eyes full of encouragement and understanding.

 

Link held her hand and stroked her back tenderly.

 

_ They all count on me. I cannot run away. This is my fate. And as long as I am with Link and our friends, I’m invincible. _

 

‘I do accept, Sir’, she affirmed, ‘with one condition’.

Everybody was puzzled, even Link.

‘Just call me by my name!’, she chimed in, ‘I might be a princess, but I don’t live like one. I'm just an average citizen here’, she pointed at her pink gingham apron. ‘We were making curry for you all when you arrived’.

‘Are you ready for lunch?’, Link asked the guests with a grin, ‘you all came from so far, you should recover before hitting the road!’

While some of the guests helped out going to look for an extra table and chairs to Bolson’s house, the others helped with the remaining cooking. 

 

During lunch Zelda and Link made a brief recap of their adventures so far, highlighting mostly the finding of the new champions, their visit to Hyrule castle, and Mr. Bolson informed of his successful prospections in Castletown ruins. 

‘I will require 300 pieces of lumber, and about 20 people under my supervision’, he stated, ‘just for starters’. 

‘I can collect them for you’, Link offered. ‘Easy as pie!’

‘We can give you all the additional supplies you might need, and send some of our workers’, the representative added. ‘plus we will advertise the job offers all over our network’. 

‘I will help Mr. Bolson with the logistics and other matters’. Zelda picked some notes she had, and brought her notebook to the table,showing a rough draft of the houses, a plan of the town from memory, and the locations of other points that could be rebuilt, to boost the economy and connectivity. 

The impromptu meeting extended for an extra hour or so, after which the parts involved decided to return to their homes. 

 

‘Why don't you stay overnight?’ Zelda offered the champions. ‘Riju came on her own, after all’. 

‘I came with Teba! He picked me up on the way here’, she grinned, ‘he had to enter like-’ 

‘No details, please’, he cut her, a mortified look all over his face, Link and Zelda understanding what he had to do in order to bring Riju along him. 

‘Next time I promise you won't have to do that’, she patted his shoulder, ‘I must return fast, we are discussing the conditions to open up Gerudo Town to non-females’.

‘But you admit our brothers in town, goro!’, Yunobo commented, scratching his head. ‘And we’re all guys, goro goro!’

‘Simple, dear Yunobo’, Riju explained, ‘Gorons don’t creep on us, unlike certain Hylian males’.

Yunobo nodded, trying to understand her words.

‘I must do likewise, my brother’, Sidon slouched, saddened, ‘I promised the little ones to teach them swimming upstream’.

 

The only one that stayed was Paya, who wanted to fulfill the promise of a little journey to Lurelin Village and see the world on her own for the first time. After all left, Zelda showed her their house and the village in detail, while Link did the dishes and prepared dinner.

They started going uphill to see the sunset from outside the Lab, chit chatting animatedly.

‘Your home is lovely, Zelda, but… may I ask you something?’, she enquired, really nervous.

‘Sure, Paya!’

‘Where does Master- I mean Link sleep? There is only one bed!’, she gasped.

‘We… sleep  _ together _ , Paya, he is my partner, after all’, she explained, Zelda worried at how red and unable to talk she turned, helping her friend sit on the grassy slope and calming her down.  _ Goddesses Impa! Haven’t you talked anything about relationships with her? She is not a baby and she has lived too sheltered, poor little thing! _

‘H- how does it feel?’, Paya stammered, still heated, ‘be-being in l-love’.

‘This is going to be long, dear’, she hummed, sitting next to her, stroking her back. ‘First, and foremost, it’s a state of total confusion, depending on the status you have with your romantic interest… if you are not corresponded, you might feel restless and frustrated, but if the other somehow feels more or less the same way, you feel like walking on air’.

Paya nodded, visibly calm.

‘What happens when the other loves you back?’

‘You see the world in a different way’. Zelda sighed, looking at the dusky pinks, lavenders and corals of sunset painting the sky. ‘Everything looks livelier, and you feel the world is a wonderful place, full of possibilities’.

The young Sheikah listened to her attentively, smiling delighted at her. ‘Link makes you feel like that’.

‘Yes’, she sighed. ‘and so much more’.

‘Because you sleep with him?’, she enquired, huddling next to Zelda, her curiosity on intimacy already piqued.

Zelda hummed a little laugh. ‘Yes. Intimacy feels great… how your skin feels against the other’s, listening to their heartbeat, their bre-’.

Paya made a sudden realization, blushing wildly again, ‘You...ha-have… s-seen him…’

‘Yes, naked. More than once’.

‘I have too!’, she covered her face, ‘I’m sorry!’

_ Oh, sweet, innocent Paya. You haven’t seen as much as I have.  _ ‘When he arrived in Kakariko for the first time upon his awakening?’, she laughed, calming down Paya, ‘Link told me he thought you were about to die of a heart attack!  _ He was also probably being a dork, knowing you would have a breakdown. _

‘He honestly doesn’t mind much about clothes’, she giggled, ‘he was always parading around in shorts, grandmother yelling he had lost his sense of decorum in the Shrine of Resurrection!’

Zelda burst into laughter. ‘I have realized with time he  _ is _ like that’. 

A cold sea breeze started blowing, and clouds approached Hateno’s horizon, urging the young women to return to the house, where Link awaited them with an abundant dinner.

 

_ 8.50 p.m. this day has been full of surprises. The meeting with the representants of the settlements was incredibly productive, with an outcome I honestly did not expect: they recognized my authority as heir apparent to the Kingdom, and requested me to overtake my duties for the unity of the peoples of the land. _

_ Were I alone I would have been in absolute shock, but I feel so loved, so appreciated, and well-accompanied, that I feel like I can do anything! _

_ So yes, in an outstanding turn of events, I am a princess again. But never, ever again the one from a hundred years ago. _

_ As an old poem says, “I am the Master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul”. _   
  


‘Zelda?’, Link interrupted her writing, ‘I need your help, I’m making Paya’s bed downstairs and I don’t know how the screws go’.

‘I just had finished’, she got up, ‘I’ll he-’

Zelda went completely dizzy, and her vision blurred, Link holding her to break her fall, him and Paya helping lay on the bed.

‘Too many emotions on one day, my flower’, Link stroked her cheek. ‘I’ll go downstairs for some tea for you’.

Paya put a blanket over her legs. ‘Sometimes it happens to me when I have my monthlies’, she whispered, ‘are you in your days, Zelda?’

‘I’m not, Paya’, she shook her head.

And a sudden thought struck her.

 

_ I haven’t had my period yet. _

 

Later that night, while everyone was already asleep, she slid from Link’s arms, and sat on her desk, looking at the tracking she kept on her logbook.

 

_ my last menstruation was the week before my birthday, the twenty-fifth day of the second moon. _

 

_ Today is the last quarter of the fourth moon, the twenty-first day. _

 

_ Oh, Goddesses...Sweet Nayru, Farore, and Din... _

 

_ I’m almost seven weeks late. _

 

_ Either it’s due to stress… or… for Hylia’s sake…. _

 

_ I’m pregnant. _


	26. Log#13.5: Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, Zelda, and Paya go to Lurelin Village, and find some of Link's acquaintances in the beachy village.

Zelda, although she had a restless, mostly sleepless night, made a conscious effort of remaining calm, despite the tide of thoughts in her head, enjoying thoroughly the little trip to Lurelin Village. 

Paya was fascinated by the sea, and ran chasing the waves with childlike wonder along her girlfriend, shoes in their hands, and their pants wrapped to their knees, both laughing gleefully. 

 

_ Zelda looks so happy and serene, so unlike when we came to Palmorae beach so long ago, _ Link thought.  _ She looks more beautiful lately… as if she is glowing. Maybe I just look at her with the eyes of the lovelorn fool I am.  _

 

_ She didn't sleep well and she isn't eating much today though. There's something on her mind, I know.  _

 

An unexpected addition to their group they found upon their arrival to the village, as they checked in on the local Inn: Granté, Robbie’s son, who traveled to Lurelin for some novelty goods from the beach village, who greeted the couple, eyes focusing on their companion.

 

‘I remember you from the other day!’, the Sheikah addressed Paya, ‘You’re Lady Impa’s granddaughter!’

Paya nodded, blushing, but to Zelda and Link’s surprise, the young Sheikah did not turn into a stammering, nervous mess. ‘I do remember you too’, and she  _ smiled _ . ‘You were with your father and Mr. Hudson’.

‘Yup! Good to know there’s other Sheikah my age!’, he grinned, ‘I-’

‘...Thought you were the only one?’, she completed his sentence, to which he smiled, and nodded enthusiastically. ‘I always thought the same!’

‘It was very lonely growing up north so sheltered’, Granté commented to her, slouching a little, ‘So as soon as I could, I left the house to go adventuring and meet people!’

‘You didn't settle too far from your parents, though!’, Link patted his back jokingly, ‘You weren't that far when Jerrin asked me to find you…’

‘But I got to travel around a lot before!’, he laughed, ‘just like you, dude! Way to go, man!’

‘Are you returning soon to Tarrey Town?’, Zelda asked.

‘Yeah, tomorrow I’m going back homem but I’ll go to Zora’s Domain on the way’, Granté shrugged, ‘You could come visit soon!’ - his eyes focused on Paya.

‘Sure thing’, Link grinned, ‘We should have dinner all together tonight and plan something out! I can make a nice fire, eat paella, and see the stars!’

Both Sheikah’s faces lit up.

 

_ 5.24 p.m. We arrived to Lurelin Village safe and sound, the fresh sea air and salt water comforting as usual.  _

_ Link has been playing low-key matchmaker for Paya and Granté, it seems, since they got along incredibly well. They have been chatting almost all the time since we arrived! Talk about making a deep connection!  _

_ I need to talk too, with Link, about my delay. But I consider that has to be in a more private situation.  _

_ I have no idea of what to expect. I'm not even scared… it's just something I thought so unlikely to happen, I had just completely overlooked it. My calculations and rationale were absolutely overruled.  _

  
  


The group had dinner outside the inn as the sunset dyed the skies and the sea in pinks, lilacs and oranges, giving way to a beautiful, cloudless starry night. The conversation was focused on a possible trip to Tarrey Town and Akkala in the following weeks, so they could plan carefully the visit in advance.

Besides the paella, whose ingredients were gathered by the whole group, Link cooked mushroom skewers to accompany the meal and fried bananas for dessert. Everybody enjoyed the meal, especially Zelda who had seconds of  _ every  _ dish. 

‘You're with quite the appetite tonight, that's good’, Link murmured to her, ‘you didn't eat much for breakfast and lunch. I was starting to worry’. 

‘I wasn't that peckish, dear’, she laughed a little, kissing him on the cheek. ‘Thanks for your concern’. 

‘Do you wanna come with me for a walk?’, Link offered. ‘I want to leave these two alone for a moment’. 

_ A perfect chance for me.  _ ‘Sure, but let's not lose them from our sight’. 

‘Guys! I’m going with Zelda to see if I can borrow a friend’s boat so we can go for a little row later!’, he told the talking duo, both nodding, still focused on their talk. 

_ Link, we could have told them we were going to travel across time and they wouldn’t have noticed,  _ Zelda said to herself.

  
  


As they walked towards the dock hand in hand, avoiding the waves of the rising tide from soaking their boots, Zelda wondered how to start the conversation. 

‘You woke up in the middle of the night, did you?’, Link asked her, sitting on the wooden floor and patting the spot next to him for her to join him.

‘Very perceptive’, she laughed, sitting to his side, ‘I did… how did you realize? You were almost snoring’.

‘I did when you came back… Your heart was beating like a hammer… did you have a nightmare?’, he asked her, caressing her cheek.

‘Absolutely not’, she answered shyly, reveling into the warm touch of his hand, ‘I just realized something I wasn’t ready for, and it took me by surprise’.

Link’s face showed absolute cluelessness. ‘And… what would that be, Zelda?’

She took a deep breath, exhaling nervously, and held Link’s hand away from her face into her lap.

Silence. The only sound was the sea breeze rustling the palm trees’ leaves.

‘I-’

‘You’re not breaking up with me, right?’, Link interrupted her.

‘What?!’, Zelda almost yelled at him, more upset for losing her momentum than for the question itself.

‘You’re not dumping me’, he affirmed, just looking at her irritated rictus.

‘I’m not, you dummy! How could I?!’, she blurted at him, then rubbing her temples, ‘I haven’t had my period yet! I’m late, I might be pregnant!’

The last words she spat knocked him, leaving him wide-eyed, mouth agape.

His eyes watered. ‘A baby…?’, was the question leaving his lips, hands pointing at her belly.

‘I’m seven weeks late’, she sighed. ‘It’s either that or other alteration of the female reproductive system’.

‘You are such a smartypants! Of course it’s a baby’, he affirmed with certainty, tears running down his face, ‘I know it is! You look different lately!’, he laughed, hugging her. 

Zelda felt herself melting in his arms, relieved at his optimism, leaning onto him for a while.

‘We need to go to Gerudo Town then, their midwives and medics there have always been the best of Hyrule’, Zelda insisted, not letting go of him. 

‘We could depart tomorrow morning if you want’, he assured her, placing a kiss on her hair. ‘Paya will surely get along with Ri-’.

 

‘Hey guys’, Paya greeted them, waving nervously, back to her usual jumpy self, ‘Sorry to interrupt… I have a problem’.

Fortunately the young Sheikah hadn’t overheard them. ‘Granté went to bed’, she commented, ‘and...when he said goodnight I felt terrible, and…’

‘What happened Paya?’, Zelda asked, getting up to check on her.

The young woman pouted as she threw herself into the princess’ arms. ‘I think I am in love!’.

  
  


_ 11.49 p.m. Link is extremely happy for everything that happened tonight. He was nothing but supportive of Paya and her crush on Granté, and Link suggested her to invite him to Kakariko Village - she ended up leaving a note for him later. I wonder if Impa will be as positive as him - I hope she doesn’t scare the poor Granté, he genuinely seems to be interested in Paya! _

_ On the other hand, we are taking a detour from our original route, now instead of going back home, we’re heading to Gerudo Town to visit a medic who can confirm if I am with child or not. Link swears I am, and told me I was “glowing like a Silent Princess in the night”. That is adorable - and one of the sweetest compliments I have received from him - but it makes little sense. I need scientific evidence, because a period delay can mean several other ailments, not only a baby! _

_ If I happen to be pregnant-  just to mention the word makes me feel so strange- things will change forever. Taking care of a little life is something I didn’t thought it would happen so soon, especially considering I have the added responsibilities to the people of this land, who have requested me to be their rightful leader. _

_ But I know I will be fine. _

**_We_ ** _ will be fine. _

  
  


The following morning, although Granté had left at dawn, he passed Link a note for Paya.

 

_ ‘Dear Paya,  _

_ I enjoyed getting to know you last night. I would love to visit Kakariko Village and pay my respects to Lady Impa, as the Chief of our tribe and as your grandmother. _

_ I want to see you again so much. _

 

_ Yours already, _

_ Granté’ _

 

The innkeeper almost thought the young Sheikah had died when she saw Paya fall to the ground like timber.


	27. Log#11: A Feeling, Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda receive unexpected guests.

_Knock, knock_

On the Hateno house was only silence at the break of dawn, the dwellers sleeping peacefully, their bodies overlapped in a messy embrace: Link, hair loose and messy, rested his head on Zelda’s chest, right hand slipped underneath the undershirt she wore, holding on to her waist. The rest of his body was sprawled on the bed. Zelda rested on her back, one hand tangled on his beloved’s hair, the other on his bare shoulder, holding loosely to him.

_Knock, knock_

Zelda’s eyes fluttered open, head rising slowly at the sound.  _Who is knocking on the door at this ungodly hour?_ , she wondered, clumsily trying to get out from bed - and Link’s heavy embrace - to answer.

The Princess grabbed a robe from her desk chair and went downstairs, the door creaking as she opened it a little to peek outside.

All she could see was white. Her eyes squinted, _maybe my eyes aren’t focusing properly?_ , she thought, rubbing her eyes.

‘I think this door is certainly not meant for us Zora’, a masculine, familiar,  _very_ familiar voice commented. ‘How have you been, Princess?’

And then, her eyes widened at the realization.

‘Sidon!’, she almost shouted, ‘Link! Wake up! Sidon is here!’

A grumble and a yawn later, Link’s head slowly rose, a drowsy ‘ _what?_ ’ leaving his lips.

‘My bestest friend! Good to hear you!’

‘Buddy!’, he woke as he heard his voice again, ‘it’s really you!’, and clumsily put on a shirt as he went downstairs.

‘Sidon dear, come in’, she opened the door fully, the Zora ducking as he entered the house, ‘make yourself comfortable’.

The Zora prince greeted the tiny Hylian with a known enthusiasm - Link wiggled funnily with his handshake.

She laughed at the scene, and offered their friend a seat at the table, where she had starting to prepare breakfast.

Sidon’s eyes gleamed when he saw his sister’s Lightscale trident on display on the room.

‘I didn’t have the heart of using it in battle’, Link explained, ‘It means a lot to me’.

‘You truly honor her memory, my friend’, he smiled proudly.

‘I wouldn’t have forgiven him if he broke it fighting a mob of bokoblins’, Zelda told her guest, as she served tea for all. ‘It’s such a precious memento of her’.

‘Can you explain us how did you get here?’, Link asked the Prince, while he served him hearty bass skewers, ‘and why is the reason you coming here so out of the blue?’

‘Well…’, Sidon held his chin and looked upwards making a pensive gesture, ‘I exited Zora’s domain through the Zora river until Lanayru Wetlands. I accessed the main road through Millenio Sandbar, then got to Hylia River and turned to the east where it joins squabble river… ‘

_That is quite the distance!_ , the princess and her partner thought, looking at each other.

‘I kept going up to Fir river, and took the road once I got to Lake Jarrah. A traveler told me Hateno was up the road, so I kept walking… And that was how I got here’.

Link and Zelda looked at their friend, impressed by his journey.

‘It did not take me too long if you consider all the swimming’, he grinned, ‘about 19 hours’.

‘On foot?!’, Link gasped.

‘And fins!’, Sidon smiled, his sharp teeth all sparks. ‘Also, Queen Riju sends her regards, and is to join me here soon’.

‘WHAT?!’ was the scream leaving their throats.

‘We have been having constant correspondence lately’, he added.

 

_9.55 a.m. We received a surprise visitor this morning, Prince Sidon. Link and I are in awe at his physical prowess - which is outstanding even among the Zora - after making an almost a day journey something insignificant._

_The reason of his visit is that a little Gerudo Vai desired to visit us - Sidon is the one closest to our home. She also sent letters to Teba and Yunobo, not only to introduce herself, but also to establish a communication channel between the four of them._

_And they are to be here anytime soon. A hundred years ago this probably would have been considered something somewhat rude, but I couldn’t be any happier to see them again. It’s like the old times._

‘Queen Riju is a really outstanding lady! Do you know her personally?’ Sidon asked Zelda while she showed him the Village, and Link gathered ingredients for lunch.

‘I do!’, she responded, I met her when Link and I traveled to Gerudo Town. She is indeed a remarkable young lady, albeit a little mischievous’.

‘Interesting’, he hummed, ‘Have you traveled anywhere else?’

‘Indeed, dear! We went to Rito Village and Goron City also to oversee the Divine Beasts and meet your teammates’, the Princess informed him enthused by his cheery expression, ‘I am confident you will all get along very well with each other’.

‘We have so far, even by correspondence! We shall be quite the team then!’

‘We sure will be!’, a girly voice exclaimed behind them, ‘specially if you don’t leave us behind, you  _fishy_  Prince!’

‘Riju?’, Zelda recognized the voice, turning to confirm her guess. She was along Buliara, Teba, and Yunobo.

‘Zelda!’, she ran to hug the princess, who reciprocated the greeting. ‘I’m sorry, but we wanted to surprise you both!’ - she turned to the Zora Prince - ‘We were supposed to meet all at the Dueling Peaks stable this morning, where were you?’

‘He arrived here  _early_  this morning’, Zelda informed her friend, to avoid the Prince more embarrassment than he already felt, stiff as a board and cheeks red as a crab’s shell. ‘he must have gotten confused, didn’t you Sidon?’

A nervous nod that made the tail on his head wave was his answer. ‘My deepest apologies, my friends. I received no letter specifying our rendezvous point’.

‘I knew I shouldn’t have sent Pokki as a messenger’, Riju rubbed her temples.

‘Nevermind, Zora Prince’, Teba patted his back, ‘It is good to see you’re safe’.

Sidon sighed in relief.

‘Where is brother, goro? We didn’t see him around’, Yunobo scratched his head, ‘people said he is always on the run’.

‘We do move around a lot’, Zelda affirmed, ‘but he just went hunting… Shall we go to the house?’

Once in their home, the guests made themselves comfortable, as Zelda chatted with them and showered them in attentions.

‘Princess, you are quite the hostess’, Buliara complimented her. ‘these sweet treats are great’.

‘Not as good as Link’s, though’, she answered humbly. ‘they are made with-’

The door opened, a  _very_ surprised Link at it. All heads turned to him.

For a second, he saw more people, the champions of the past next to their counterparts; in the blink of an eye they disappeared, Link shaking his head in disbelief.

‘Are you alright, Link?’, Zelda enquired, puzzled at his confused looks.

Link gave her a fond smile. ‘Better than ever’, and left the ingredients on the table to start cooking.

The guests were impressed by his skills: in less than an hour the table was filled with creamy heart soup, curry, rock roast, salmon meunière, and fruitcake for the guests, who devoured everything on the table.

‘Exquisite! Delightful! Nothing less to be expected from my bestest friend’, Sidon congratulated the cook, ‘You are certainly outstanding!’

‘You are indeed not only a fine warrior’, Teba added. ‘I admire your commitment to other skills’.

‘You flatter me too much’, he humbly affirmed, blushing a little, ‘I just like to cook for my friends. You made me  _really happy_  by coming here’. He got up from the table and went upstairs with a frame.

‘I received this image from Kass the bard when I was traveling through Hyrule, and recovered some more memories of the former champions’ - he turned it for them to see it, surprised gasps filling the room, then turning to laughs.

‘I don’t think Revali would be proud of this image’, Teba commented, regaining his composure, ‘but it certainly makes him more approachable’.

‘My sister was the shortest of the group!’

‘Now you are the tallest, Sidon!’, Zelda observed with a smile. ‘Riju is the shortest’.

‘Only because I’m the youngest!’

‘Urbosa was the second oldest champion, by the way’, Zelda added. ‘She was in her thirties’.

‘I still have a long way to go, then’, she hummed, Buliara nodding energetically at her statement.

‘Same! Big brother Daruk looked so awesome, goro!’, Yunobo gasped. ‘I wanna be like that!’

‘We looked so awkward’, Zelda’s eyes focused on the expression of the formerly stern champion and hers. ‘I was so uncomfortable around you back then’.

‘Same,  _my liege_ ’, he joked in a monotone voice, evoking his former self. ‘Guys, I have an idea’.

A moment later, a Sheikah Slate snapped, taking a picture of a merry group of new champions and their princess.

 

_10.59 p.m. Our guests have retired to the local inn for the night, to continue their improvised visit tomorrow. We had a great time, and it seems Link particularly enjoyed the whole situation. He was all smiles, and really chatty._

_We took a picture, resembling the one we did a hundred years ago, this one a little more dignified than the prior one - no one flew off across the floor - but still in the joyful spirit of the former, since Sidon thought holding and lifting Riju, Teba, Link and I from the floor while Yunobo burst into a laughs would be a great idea._

‘I hope we can put it next to this one’, Link commented as he got in the bed, after he put the framed image on its spot on the wall.

‘Purah took the first one, she should know what to do’, Zelda snuggled him. ‘I saw you really happy today’.

‘I am!’, he chuckled, resting his head on her chest, ‘I had a really good feeling today… something I hadn’t felt in a long time’.

‘Elaborate, dear’.

‘We were kind of lonely, you and I, here’, he began, ‘But now I feel like we are like we were before the Calamity: like a big, weird, noisy family of unlikely people destiny put in our way… I love it’ - he sobbed - ‘people that care for us’.

Zelda felt his words deeply and, as she held him closer and stroked his hair, she murmured in sobs ‘I missed that feeling too…We are not alone anymore…’


	28. Log#12: A Softer Side of Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda receives a surprise for her 18th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added this chapter, since I have no idea it wasn't uploaded here. I might have screwed up when posting it.

_“Zelda, Happy birthday! Meet me at the guardian graveyard outside Fort Hateno._

_\- Link_

_P. S. I took the Sheikah slate, use a regular map, no cheating!”_

That was the message she found on the nightstand upon a lonely awakening on her eighteenth birthday.

Eyebrows raised.  _This smells like a scavenger hunt. Good idea, Mr. Hero, this is going to be fun!_

Zelda got up, dressed, and after a cup of tea and a slice of nutcake, she departed on Storm to the point she had marked on the map.

_8:55 a.m. I have raked through the graveyard, and after finding a lot of guardian parts, I met a Korok, who relayed the following message: “Yahaha! You haven’t found me! Meet me at Dueling Peaks stable!_

_Do I have to give you chase?! It’s as if you’re running away from me!… Maybe it’s payback_ , Zelda considered, reminiscing all the times she eluded the appointed knight.

She rode quickly to the rendezvous point. She did not find Link.

About to get mad at him for making her waste her time wandering aimlessly, a familiar voice greeted her. ‘Paya?’

‘H-happy birthday, Prin- Z-Zelda!’

‘Are you on your own?’

‘She is with me, of course’, Impa’s voice surprised her, ‘Link told us to wait here for you’ - she handed her a folded garment- ‘and give you this. Happy birthday, Zelda’.

Zelda thanked them, unfolding A blue dress, quite similar to her court one, but with simpler ornamentation.

‘He told us you should meet him at the gates of Hateno in that’, Paya explained her. ‘We will tag along’.

Wit the help of the young Sheikah lady, Zelda changed, and fixed her hair in a braided half-ponytail and applied a little makeup, returning with her new companions as she was primped up to the - supposedly - next point.

‘Do you have any idea what Link is devising?’, she enquired Impa on the road.

‘Absolutely not!’, she cackled, ‘He just dropped by yesterday morning and gave us these instructions, I bet he is planning something crazy, if he made this old hag leave her house!’

‘At least we will be able to see auntie Purah’, Paya sighed.

Their journey was uneventful, and at the Village’s gates, as dusk fell, no one was waiting for them, except for a Korok.

‘Oaki?!’, Zelda recognized the little one.

‘Master Link told me to give you this, Princess!’ 

‘Another envelope?’, she frowned. What the heck is he up to?

_‘You haven’t caught me! Go to the Lab, you might find a surprise there._

_-Link’_

After leaving the horses grazing outside Bolson’s house, they climbed up the way to the Ancient Tech Laboratory, so Impa wouldn’t strain herself. To Zelda’s surprise the elder showed the younger women that age is nothing but a number, her vitality and agility higher than her own granddaughter.

‘Hello, granny! hee hee!’, Purah joked, waving to her younger sister, ‘Long time no see!’

‘Likewise, sister… So Link’s words were true’, Impa glared to her sister, ‘You not only reversed your physical age!’

Purah stuck her tongue out, ‘You say that because I didn’t use the rune on you!’

Zelda burst laughing. ‘A hundred years later, you have still the same petty arguments!’

‘There is people coming’, Paya commented to them, looking downhill, a little worried.

‘They are my neighbors’, Zelda noted, looking at them.

‘Don’t go down! Stay right where you are!’

‘Link?’, the princess turned to her back, from where the voice came from, and her face went aflame, heart beating faster when meeting his eyes.

He was dressed not in his blue champion tunic, but a uniform that brought her memories of a distant past: a Royal Guard uniform. If he had not been chosen by the Master Sword, he would have been one of the elite knights.

He looked handsome, all polished up, messy bangs slicked to the sides, cheeks a pinch blushed, just from Zeldas’s reaction.

‘I suck at scavenger hunts. I’m sorry’, he rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarassed.

‘Nevermind’, she smiled. ‘Seeing you like this makes it worth the running around’.

Link grinned, checked the time on the Sheikah slate, and turned to the people, ‘Aaaand, one, two, three!’

Everybody started singing her Happy Birthday; Prince Sidon, Queen Riju, Teba and Yunobo joining the chorus, as floating paper lanterns lit the night of Hateno.

And Lurelin Village. And Faron. And Gerudo Desert. Rito Village. Tabantha. Zora’s Domain. Akkala. Kakariko Village. Goron City. Even Hyrule Field and Korok Forest.

From all over Hyrule, tiny dots of light went up the skies, and overcome with emotion, Zelda’s eyes welled with tears, as the song ended.

‘Happy birthday Zelda’.

‘Thank you Link’, she sobbed, holding him tightly, ‘you didn’t have to’.

‘I had to’, he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. ‘I love you’.

‘I do love you, too’, she affirmed, kissing him - the crowd cheering at her display of affection.

‘Let’s go down, we have to celebrate!’, Link announced, the villagers and guests making their way to Link and Zelda’s house, all decorated with hanging lanterns, tables laid with food and drinks for all.

Everyone was there, even Mr. Bolson and Karson, who had come back from Castletown ruins just for the event. ‘How would I miss the brain behind my masterpiece’s birthday?’ was his only reason.

The crowd made space for an improvised dance floor. Link stood on the center, and cleared his throat.

‘A long time ago, I was a really different person’, he started timidly. ‘I wouldn’t have never asked someone to dance with me, lest go to a birthday party or a ball’.

The music of an accordion filled the air, Zelda’s eyes widening as she recognized the melody of the ballad about their love, the bard Kass hidden among the crowd all this time.

‘So, it seems I am showing lately a softer side of myself…. so, I put on my fancy uniform, just to ask you this’ - he made a curtsy and offered his hand - ‘Zelda, would you concede me the pleasure of dancing with me?’

‘Absolutely’, she beamed holding to his hand, ‘the pleasure’s all mine, Link’.

And so, they danced, until the first rays of sun peeked from the horizon, and they were the only ones left.

 

_4.15 a.m. Link, my loving, silly, reckless, wild Link. You have given me the best day of my life. I will forever thank the Goddesses for having the chance to share my life with you._

_I look at you from this desk, as you lay on our bed, exhausted and undressed (I knew you wouldn’t last much in that uniform), and let me put this down into words - I know sooner or later you will read this because you love to snoop into my personal writings._

_I love the softer side of yourself that took a hundred years to surface. I will treasure it forever._


	29. Log#14: A Proof of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda, Link, and their traveling addition, Paya, travel to Gerudo Town to meet Riju and request her aid.

The  lovesick Paya sighed all the way to Gerudo desert, until they had to make a stop at Kara Kara Bazaar for a critical step before entering the town.

The young Sheikah was not sure if to laugh, or cringe at the image of Link’s lean, muscular, and peppered with scars body in seafoam green top, veil and poofy pants walking through the sandy road.

‘I know I look  _ fabulous _ , Paya’, Link joked, fluttering his eyelashes, then rolling his eyes. ‘But for now it’s the only way to enter Town without having the Gerudo Army throwing spears at me’.

‘So it’s true they ban men from entering!’, Paya exclaimed, extremely impressed.

‘Mostly Hylians’, Zelda made a clarification, walking with with a firm, steady pace, ‘Some of them have always creeped on the Gerudo women, so they decided to ban males in general. The Gorons are an exception’.

‘I see’, Paya assented, fanning herself with her hand, ‘it’s truly understandable they did that’.

They entered the bustling town, and immediately checked in the local Inn, leaving their belongings there before heading to meet Riju.   
  


 

‘My darling Zelda!’, Riju jumped from her throne, hugging the Princess, ‘What’s with this unexpected visit? And with new faces!’, her eyes set on the Sheikah girl, who bowed to her.

‘Paya, Impa’s granddaughter, has decided to travel to see the world on her own, just like Gerudo when they come of age!’, Zelda explained.

‘Fantastic! Nothing more exciting than seeing our borders more open!’, Riju grinned, clapping her hands, then patting Link’s back, ‘Perhaps this will be the last time we will see you like this, my dear fake vai!’

‘I won’t miss wearing this’, he admitted. 

‘Riju, I need to talk about something’, she told the Gerudo in a lower voice, ‘privately’. 

A raised eyebrow was her answer. ‘Come with me’, and gestured for the young women to follow her. Link awaited for them outside the throne room, and sat restless on the stairs. 

Once in her quarters, Zelda told her friends about her suspicion, as Paya stroked Zelda’s back to soothe her, also impressed about her confession, but not extremely surprised, after the conversation they had some days before. 

‘For Naboris’ hooves, Zelda!’, she gasped, a mix of concern and excitement. ‘I’m calling the midwife’. 

 

In a matter of minutes, Zelda was introduced to Raphina, a soft-mannered, short Gerudo middle-aged woman, who asked her about her symptoms and examined her. 

‘I have to make a test to see if you're pregnant or not, young vai’, Raphina explained her, handing Zelda a glass bottle with some wheat seeds inside a canvas bag, ‘you have to urinate in this flask and tomorrow morning we will know if you are with child or not’. 

Zelda sighed, and followed the midwife’s instructions, handing later the flask, and felt more serene and calm, despite the embarrassing procedure she just had been through.

 

Link’s head peeked from the corner of the window he had just climbed, his puppy eyes meeting Zelda´s.

‘Come in’, she waved, Link sitting in front of Zelda, holding her hands, her quiet smile comforting him.

‘Are you conscious of what you both are going to face if the test is positive?’, Riju asked the couple, with a deep sigh, ‘a baby! You’re barely adults, do you think you will be able to handle this?’

They looked at each other in silence, and smiled knowingly at each other.

‘We will’, they answered in unison.

‘None of you will be alone’, Paya told them, ‘I am good with kids, and I can help you with anything you might need’’.

‘I wouldn’t leave you on your own either, neither the other champions, I’m sure’, Riju added, ‘lest with Link being that kid’s dad’.

‘I wouldn’t be that terrible!’, he gave her an offended look.

‘You’re an overall good boy’, she affirmed, ‘but I’ve seen you drunk, so...’, she shrugged.

  
  


_ 9:05 p.m. I am a really lucky woman. My dear Riju’s reaction to my conundrum was nothing but supportive, and she brought their best midwife to help me out.  _

_ Tomorrow morning I will finally know if I’m pregnant or not. _

_ Honestly, I feel in such a state of contentedness in my life, that no matter the results, I know in my heart everything will be fine. _

_ Perhaps being a young mother will have a beneficial effect in my life and Link’s, but it is surely not an easy road, for raising a child is certainly complex and challenging. The Goddesses know I wouldn’t like to have a relationship with my offspring like the one I had with my father. _

_ But considering the current context in which this baby would be born into, I know the outcome will be far from that. _

_ We have the best company. _

  
  


Zelda woke up before Link and Paya out of pure excitement, and after quickly getting dressed, she went to meet Riju, Raphina being already there.

‘I have your results, Princess Zelda’, the lady smiled softly to her, ‘close your eyes’. 

 

_ The principle of this test is that when a someone is with child, her body exudes certain compounds, called hormones,  _ Zelda mused, eyes shut tight _. The hormones a pregnant person exudes stimulate greatly the germination of the wheat seeds, and that’s how this highly effective te- _

 

Raphina took out the bottle from the canvas bag and put it in her hands.‘You can open them now, dear’.

Zelda observed it attentively.

The flask was filled to the brim with sprouts, every single seed in it already germinated.

 

‘I’m pregnant’, she sighed.

 

‘I would say _ very pregnant _ , my dear!’, Raphina laughed. ‘Congratulations!’

 

Riju was holding back tears along the not so stern anymore Buliara. ‘Go tell Link, now!’

Zelda went to the stairs, calmly, but found a bewildered Link along Paya at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her with widened eyes.

 

Zelda’s eyes watered, and nodded with a bright smile.

‘Gods’, he muttered, and rushed upstairs, and in one of the less rational and sensible, but bravest moments of his life, he tore the veil and cap that concealed his identity to the rest of the Gerudo, proving what he really was, and kissed Zelda full on the lips, to the shock of most of the dwellers around.

 

Riju jumped from her throne along Buliara to stop the approaching guards from detaining him.

 

‘Don’t steal the moment from them’, she ordered.

Link hugged Zelda after breaking the kiss, both crying happy tears.

 

‘We’re having a baby!’, he sobbed and laughed placing his hands on her lower abdomen.

‘Yes, we are’, Zelda reassured him.

He turned to the crowd, shouting ‘Hey everyone! I’m going to be a dad!!!’, and the dwellers applauded and cheered.

 

And from that day on, men finally were allowed in Gerudo Town.

  
  



	30. Log #15: Reckless Youths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio leave Gerudo Town and head to Kakariko to leave Paya, and inform the Sheikah Chief the happy news, which may or may be not so well recieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, I ended up drained in February because I overworked myself, and a major writer’s block took me over, even if this chapter was pretty much halfway. I inteded to post it before the end of march, but I got apendicitis - FML , I know.
> 
> kudos to @liv-andletdie for the input and help <3

The inhabitants of Kakariko Village stopped whatever they were doing when they recognized the roar that came from Lady Impa's House. All eyes set on the place, door shut, only three people inside.

Paya was outside, eyes widened at the unseen display of wrath oh her beloved grandmother, and polished furiously the frog sculptures at the entrance, to avoid letting her imagination run amok regarding her commenting the elder the recent developments in her own life.

 

‘WHAT?’, was the actual question coming from the Sheikah elder.

‘I'm pregnant, Impa’, Zelda confirmed her.

‘I heard well, Princess’, Impa cleared out, trying to regain her composure, ‘but didn't I told you to take care of yourself when I visited you? Of course I couldn't overlook your relationship with Link, but I thought you were more cautious’.

 

Both blushed furiously red.

 

‘Yes… but I didn't thought you meant it that way’, Zelda answered downcast. ‘I did take precautions on that matter actually, but I was careless… it seems nature found its way, nevertheless’.

Impa’s eyes turned to Link.

‘I also expected more from you’, the elder huffed, ‘you were supposed to protect her, not… This!’

‘I'm assuming all the possible consequences…’, Link answered with a frown, a little ticked at her harsh words. ‘I had already proposed to her, as you know, and I could marry her right now. The kid is going to have their parents together’.

‘I don't doubt your commitment, Champion’, she cleared out. ‘My doubt resided with the _timing_ of this happening… you both are young, and still fresh from all the struggles of the Calamity. A child is an enormous responsibility. I myself became a mother almost at forty!’.

‘We will be fine, Impa’, Zelda sighed. ‘Even if at times things won't be easy’.

‘I won't be able to help you or care for you as I would like to’, Impa got up and approached the couple. ‘I'm old! I might die anytime soon!’

‘I don't mind, as long as you are around’, Zelda smiled bittersweetly.

 

The Sheikah elder took a deep breath, slightly resigned.

 

‘You both are facing the unknown with smiles on your faces’, she affirmed. ‘I feel I can't congratulate you yet, but I can wish the best of luck for both of you, and hope the baby will be healthy’, and hugged them both.

The couple felt more relieved after her reaction,and reciprocated the embrace.

 ‘I can't believe I will live to see an heir to the throne being born!’, Impa hummed after breaking her hold, and smiled, ‘after all this time!’

 

Zelda patted her still flat belly.

 

‘More than being an heir, they will be a normal child’, she smiled fondly. ‘A true privilege, indeed’.

Paya sighed relieved when she saw her friends coming out of the house with relaxed looks, returning to prepare lunch for everyone.

Lunch was abundant, a feast of stuffed pumpkins and mushroom rice balls, enjoyed peacefully.

 

_3.45 p.m. Impa took things unexpectedly well. I thought she would probably remind Link the reason she became chief of the Sheikah being a little older than us - her fighting skills were deadly. I could swear she would grab a spear and chase Link around the village._

_No one was harmed, and besides some obvious scolding, everything was fine._

_Link and Impa tried to stuff me with food though, saying that I have to eat for two - luckily I have Paya to stand by me to help those two get reasonable._

_I wonder if she has intentions of telling Impa about what happened in Lurelin Village. She still has the lovelorn look of when we arrived in Gerudo Town._

  


The Sheikah insisted on them staying overnight, so their return to Hateno would be more relaxed and less rushed. The couple pondered in silence, looking at each other complicitly for a moment.

 

‘There are no urgent matters upon us until next week, so why not?’, Zelda answered with a cheerful grin, to which Paya answered with a huge hug.

The youngsters spent the afternoon chit chatting and braiding their hair, while Link played with Koko and Cottla hide and seek.  
  
‘Are you practicing?’, Zelda joked while tying a red ribbon on Paya’s braided tresses.

‘It’s never too early to start’, he laughed, while running around trying to find the little girls.

 

Suddenly, a wide-eyed Cottla run towards them, coming from the east entrance.

 

‘There’s a boy looking for Miss Paya!’, the youngling shouted, full of excitement. ‘A Sheikah boy!!!’

The trio’s faces ranged from Paya’s blushing shock, to Zelda’s surprise, to Link’s glee.

‘D-Did you tell him to c-come o-over?’, Paya stammered, trying uselessly to keep composed.

‘Yep!’, the little girl turned to the blonde Sheikah. ‘This way, mister!’

Granté approached Impa’s house, his smile widening as he came closer.

 

‘Hello, Paya’, he waved at her. ‘How have you been?’

‘I’m great!’, the young Sheikah answered trying to fight the urge to have a nervous breakdown. ‘You seem to be in good spirits too! What brings you here so soon?’

‘I… wanted to see you again…’ -he sighed- ‘so I went here after leaving Zora’s Domain…’

Link and Zelda looked at each other, and discretely went with Cottla to find her sister, and sighed relieved when they saw the timid Paya make Granté enter the Elder’s house.

 

They kept playing with the sisters, eyes setting on the house occasionally.

Not a noise left the building.

 

As the sun started to sink in the horizon, the door opened, and a merry but visibly drained Granté left the house, Paya waving at him, blushed and gleefully smiling.

‘How did it go, pal?’, Link approached the young man.

‘You'll be seeing me more often here’, Granté smiled, ‘Lady Impa has given me her blessing to visit Paya once a week’.

‘Hey, that's great!’, the hero grinned, patting the Sheikah’s back, ‘congrats!’

 

Zelda smiled fondly, eyes focused on her friend, who looked as if she was about to burst of happiness, and went upstairs to meet the Sheikah chief after leaving the little ones under Link's care.

 

Impa was with a serene smile on her face.

‘This day has been full of unexpected news’, the elder sighed. ‘You carry a child and Paya has Robbie’s kid wooing her. Thank Hylia he isn't like his father, good grief’.

 

Zelda chuckled at her words.

 

‘I guess Link and I are not a wholesome influence on her’, the princess joked. ‘We turned her into a wild girl’.

‘Paya is young, she can be a little reckless’, Impa affirmed. ‘You two, on the other hand, are old souls acting childish...The blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero playing house and having a baby! Who would have thought that?’

Zelda shrugged. ‘our souls may be old, but our hearts are young, even if they are a little weary after these hundred years’.

The Sheikah elder got up, joining Zelda at the threshold.

‘I have always had a little jealousy at people with youthful hearts, like you both and Purah’, Impa sighed, ‘I would never be like that while growing up, even if I tried. You have to enjoy your youth while you can, especially you both… That's why I was shocked about the news… you will have to mature and grow faster’.

‘Maybe… But I will enjoy the process anyway’, Zelda smiled, eyes on Link, now playing chase with the girls. ‘We will grow _together_ , and that's something I can't wait to do’.

Impa nodded at her words.

 

‘That's something beautiful, my dear, I know’.

 

_10.15 p.m. Impa made a shocking confession today about wishing she had been a little less serious - she made me swear later to never comment it to Purah, because she would never hear the end of it._

_We shared a nice dinner all together - Granté stayed overnight too, to Paya’s delight- and later the two of us headed to the inn; the lovey dovey duo stayed chatting on the porch, under Impa’s supervision. They look so sweet together!_

_Link is rambling already about them getting married, and their children growing up together with our child._

_His imagination is as wild as his heart, but I think it would be lovely. Adding our champion friends, we will surely be a merry bunch._

 

_A pretty good future for a couple of reckless youths, isn't it?_


	31. Log#16: Something, Where Nothing Used To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets, and several surprises happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally was able to post this. I broke the idea drought I had for this series (it was rewritten several times, just keeping one scene).
> 
> I also re-structured it, removing the light smut chapters and one I didn't think it fit properly. All of them are on their own, or included in 'Zelink Assortment'.

‘Uncle Sidon’.

 

The Zora Prince recited very ceremoniously his soon-to-be new title.

 

‘Uncle… Sidon’. 

 

His lips quivered, and his voice trembled, as the enormous shadow of the ruins of Hyrule Castle loomed over him and the rest of his friends.

 

‘Un...cle.. Sid-’, and he burst in tears, kneeling to hug his friends, absolutely overcome with emotion.

 

‘I know, man, I know’, Link sobbed, patting his friend’s back. 

 

‘Congratulations, my dear friends’, he squeezed them tighter once he regain his composure a little, ‘I'm so happy for you!’

 

‘Riju is really good at keeping secrets’, Teba commented, patting the head of the perky Gerudo chief. ‘She said you had an important thing to tell us and we had an emergency meeting’.

 

‘I wouldn’t dare to ruin the surprise’, she grinned. ‘It was such a moving moment when they knew they were expecting, I wish you had been there…it was so magical!’

 

‘How was it, goro goro?’, Yunobo was quizzed, knowing the rules of the Gerudo. 

 

‘Link ran up the stairs, and took of the veil off his face to kiss Zelda, in front of everyone, not fearing the guards!’, she sighed, tearing up a little at the memory, ‘it was stupidly dangerous, but incredibly romantic’. 

 

'I can imagine it, specially the  _ “stupidly dangerous” _ part’, the Rito warrior nodded, darting his eyes to Link. ‘You know a child is an enormous responsibility, you need to hone your temperament and patience to raise a young one properly, to be a good example to raise a good, kind, respectful kid!’

 

'Why are you looking at  _ me _ like that?’, Link frowned, arms crossed over his chest. ‘You have done your dose of reckless bravery too, pal’.

 

'Because I am quite sure Zelda is more than capable of raising a child, even on her own’, he delivered his incisive observation. ‘You are a mighty fine warrior and your heart is righteous, but you’re a little… lax in other aspects’.

 

‘Like which?’

 

‘You are a walking hazard, my friend’, he laughed. ‘All of us know that trouble and danger are your real best friends’- he patted his back- ‘but rest assured, we got your back and Zelda’s’.

 

‘You’re gonna make me cry again, man!’, Link sobbed once more, sniffling back some snot. ‘And we’re supposed to check some stuff at Hyrule Castle!’

 

‘Then we should go!’, Zelda insisted. ‘We are going to set camp for the night, but we shouldn’t waste time’.

 

The group met at the gates with Bolson and Karson, who were already inside making prospections and calculations. They had also cleared some rubble in record time to open access to some areas and ease the transit inside.

 

They gathered at the library to discuss the stages of the Castletown rebuild, and the Castle.

 

‘After we clear up the rubble we should be able to start building’, Bolson stated, ‘it should take one month and a half at most’.

 

‘How long until the first re-settlement is ready?’, Zelda asked, hands cupping her still flat belly. ‘I might not be able to supervise everything of the process on my own’.

 

‘I promised to dazzle you, little lady plus one, and that’s what I will do!’, Bolson winked at her. ‘Your child can be New Castletown’s first resident if you want to!’

 

Zelda grinned. ‘I will take up your word!’

 

‘This’, the bombastic builder pointed at his surroundings, ‘is going to take longer, though. It’s a mess hotter than Death Mountain’s caldera!’

  
  


_ 5.35 p.m. We met Mr. Bolson and Karson at the Castle ruins. New Castletown, or at least the first layout of it, is going to be up hopefully before I can’t be able to move around comfortably - no pregnant person should travel after the seventh month of pregnancy, for it can trigger an unexpected labor, and thus, a pre-term baby, which is definitely not a good idea. _

 

_ Mr. Bolson calculates roughly the total rebuilt of the Castle will take over ten years: a small number, considering a hundred years of decay are not in vain. _

  
  


‘What are you looking for, Zelda dear?’, Sidon asked the princess, as she dug into a pile of tomes she was ordering, as Link and Teba brought piles of them from the upper level.

 

‘The kingsrecord, dear’, she answered. ‘The register of the Royal line, to show it to the representatives’.

 

‘They don’t doubt your claim to the throne’, he affirmed, sitting next to her, ‘it was quite the opposite, as far as I remember!’

 

‘Indeed, but you always have to keep matters straight, you never know when dissident voices might appear’, she pointed out.

 

‘Wise move, my friend’, the Zora Prince nodded, ‘I couldn’t expect anything less from you’.

 

‘Thank you, Sidon’, she smiled at his words. ‘I also need to check which books can be salvaged and which ones I’ll need to transcribe… If I am not allowed to do any physical work, at least I can do this!’

 

‘Zelda!’, Riju called out, running toward her, all excitement. ‘Yunobo and I found something amazing!!!’

 

She got up, and along Sidon, followed her, Link and Teba close behind.

 

‘I was clearing up this path and accidentally smashed a door, goro goro!’, he explained. ‘And this appeared after the dust settled, goro!’

 

A small room, with roof-to-floor shelves, thick tomes lined filling them. Zelda, eyes almost filled with tears, dashed inside it, and grabbed a random tome, opening it.

 

‘ _ Lorraine Smith, born in Castletown on the seventh day of the tenth month of the third year of the reign of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, year 9899 of the kingdom, daughter of Boris and Zinaida Smith _ ’, she read, containing a sob. ‘These are the birth records of the people… we can trace the families of survivors from here!’ -she put the book back on the shelf- ‘and, if….we’re lucky’, her eyes wandered to the other shelves, a small series of books with golden backing catching her attention on the middle shelf, as well as a small chest, engraved with her name. ‘We’re taking these ones, the chest included’.

 

They left the area and gathered around the camp they had set, as it was getting dark. Link cooked for everyone, as Zelda checked the books, tracing her past, Teba, Sidon and Riju keeping her company, as Yunobo helped Link cooking.

 

‘Our tribes keep their own records, as far as I know, am I right, Zelda?’, Teba wondered, flipping through the pages of one of the tomes.

 

‘Exactly!’, she nodded, ‘The only ones affected are the Central Hyrule ones, which were at the Castle… we were lucky to find these...maybe we’ll recover more as the rubble gets taken out!’

 

Riju and Sidon’s eyes widened when they peeked over Teba’s shoulder.

 

‘You are seeing the same, right?’,she asked.

 

‘Link’s birth record?’, he asked, Zelda coming closer at those words.

 

‘ _ Link Phillipus, born in Hateno region on the twelfth day of the twelfth month of the fourth year of the reign of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, year 9900 of the kingdom, son of Sir Wolfram Philipus, Knight of The Royal Guard of Hyrule, and Lady Agatha of Algernon _ ’, Zelda read out loud, her face in complete surprise. ‘ _ Inscribed in the record of the Noble Houses of Hyrule on the third day of the eight month of year 9901 of the kingdom _ … oh, Goddesses’, she covered her mouth with her hands.

 

‘Brother!’, Sidon waved at Link, who was stirring the stew he was cooking. ‘I think you need to see this’.

 

‘What’s with you all?’, Link laughed as he kneeled in front of them.

 

‘You are... older than I thought’, Zelda explained, still in awe, ‘and you weren’t born at the Castle as I had always guessed… and not on the date I remembered’, she showed him the page.

 

Link just got up and walked away, visibly in shock, passing past Bolson and Karson, who looked at him simply befuddled.

  
  


After some time looking for him, Zelda found Link past the Castle’s gates, looking at the rising moon.

 

‘I’m sorry, I was overwhelmed’, he apologized, as he saw Zelda approaching. ‘I don’t think you can possibly understand what that meant to me’.

 

Zelda nodded understandingly, and embraced him tightly.

 

‘It’s just that… it wasn’t something you had told me anymore!’, he sobbed, ‘it’s real!’ -he breathed in deeply and let out a sigh - ‘really real! I had a mother, a father… an origin! I was born in the same region we live in now! How crazy is that?! I feel like…’ -he sighed- ‘...if I make the effort, I will be able to remember their faces… or something… something I can tell our baby about…’

 

He broke again in tears, clinging to Zelda, holding her closely until he felt calmer, and his tears subsided.

 

‘So… I was born on the twelfth month  _ before  _ the date you told me about’, he mused, placing a kiss on Zelda’s forehead.

 

‘That’s right, those mistakes were common, the scribes only cared about the inscription date. That means you will be  _ nineteen _ next month, not next Summer’.

 

‘I have two birthdays! I can celebrate the two dates, can’t I?’

 

‘Sorry to burst your bubble, but no’, she giggled, making him pout as she let go of him. ‘We should go back with everyone’.

  
  


_ 9.30 p.m. Link is extremely happy to have found his birth record. He was a tad overwhelmed, but we all understood - he felt reassured and comforted by all of us after we came back to the camp. He feels he is not as adrift as before - he knows facts about his past life thanks to what he has been able to remember, and what I have told him, but this is completely different. _

 

_ It is tangible proof. Evidence. A physical object that says ‘This is you. You exist. You are valid’.  _

 

_ He kept looking on the record for a while, and was very happy to find his grandparents’ names, so he asked me to draw a little family tree for him. _

 

_ ‘It’s something. I had nothing before’, he told me, full of hope. My heart burst to the seams with happiness for him to feel better in his own skin.  _

 

_ I am taking the chest with my name home. I will be able to examine its contents more at ease. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! It's on the shorter side, but it's complete! This series will be ending at chapter 35, but I'll try to make it as rewarding as possible.


End file.
